Attack on Vampire
by bige1218
Summary: The Survey Corps were unexpectedly transported another world, where they must team up with Yuichiro and his "family" if they hope to get back to their world in retaking Shinganshina from the Titans. Rated T for bad language, death and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'd like to present to you my third story: Attack on Vampire! A crossover of Attack on Titan and Seraph of the End, taking place in the latter universe right before the retaking of Shinganshina in the former universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Attack on Vampire

* * *

**Prologue**

Inside a dark room, groaning was heard.

The source came from a recently awoken Eren Jaeger, teenage member of the Scout Regiment and current wielder of the Attack and Founding Titans.

Eren rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them.

"I really need to watch where I'm going in the dark." Eren said.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he quickly noticed something wrong.

"This isn't the barracks?! The Scouts and I just left yesterday morning!" Eren thought.

Eren noticed he's still wearing his regular uniform, but missing most of his equipment.

Eren remembered the Scouts trending through a dark forest before sunrise on the path to Shinganshina, but a sudden white burst of light enveloped everyone in it.

"I need to figure out what's going on here." Eren thought.

Eren got up, began to look to his surroundings, and started slowly walking around to maintain caution.

At a corner, Eren noticed his omni-directional maneuverability equipment and Scouts cloak laying.

"That's my cloak and ODM gear." Eren said.

"What's these two doing here?" Eren asked.

Eren checked to make sure they're weren't frauds.

"Okay, they're in perfect condition…" Eren thought.

Eren equipped himself with his cloak and ODM gear.

Eren found a doorway and kicked it down, looking around to find a way out.

He saw a flash of light near a window and saw an opportunity to escape.

Eren jumped out and as time slowed down, his eyes widened.

Outside, he sees city streets and buildings, strange technology, and the one thing he always wanted the see outside the wall: the ocean.

"This is… the ocean…" Eren thought.

He had never felt such joy inside that he felt his dreaming coming true.

But something was very wrong: this ain't the Trost District of Wall Rose. The district never looked THIS urban, nor did it have the sea.

Using his ODM Gear, Eren quickly scaled up to survey the city, which appears to be more empty than he realized.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eren asked.

A scream was suddenly heard, alerting Eren.

"It must've came from that direction. To the east, I think…" Eren explained.

"Guess looking at the ocean can wait! I better figure out if that scream could be a stranger's, or one of my friends." Eren explained.

Jumping off the building, Eren used the strange buildings to utilize his ODM Gear and move with extreme style.

XXX

A few seconds earlier…

A little girl with brown hair and green eyes was surrounded by strange men and women dressed in white, wielding swords in hand.

The little girl was frightened.

"Just do as we say and we may let you live, livestock." The first man explained.

"Yeah. Better than death for you disgusting vermin." The second man said.

"No! Please no!" The little girl hollered.

"Whining won't change your fate." The first female said.

"Just comply and things will be much simpler for you!" The second female hollered.

"Arguing won't get us anywhere." The first male said.

The first strange male grabbed the little girl's hand, taking her by force; the little girl screamed.

"Let's go before the Demon Company sees us." The first male said.

The strange people were about to take the girl away.

But Eren suddenly swopped in, and with his ultrahard steel blades attached to his hand controllers, killed the man instantly by decapitating the head and piercing through the heart, causing him to turn to dust.

(A/N: I know vampires are immortal, but dismemberment and decapitation will make it hard for them to get up.)

The other three people and the girl were shocked.

Eren slid on the ground but recovered.

"Looks like I made it." Eren said.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, human?!" The second male asked, in an angry manner.

Eren glared at the three people.

"I should be asking you bastards the same thing." Eren said.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." The second female said, drawing her sword.

"What's that?" Eren asked.

The first female chuckled.

"Poor human. You're dealing with vampires!" The first female hollered.

Eren now became shocked.

"Vampires!?" Eren thought.

The two female vampires charged forward, while the second male took the little girl away.

Eren was angered and attempted to follow the male, but the two female vampires stood in his way, knocking him back.

The second male and the little girl soon disappeared.

"What are you gonna do, livestock?" The second female vampire asked.

Eren growled as he prepared to fight.

"I don't know what's going on here or what you are, but I'm not gonna sit by and let you slaughter an innocent child!" Eren hollered.

With a battle cry, Eren charged at the two female vampires without a second thought.

XXX

Mikasa Ackerman, who recently woken up, began searching around for her adoptive brother in another part of the city.

"Eren! Where are you?!" Mikasa thought.

Mikasa used her ODM Gear to scale the city to find him as quickly as possible. But the city proved to be a bit more challenging than she expected.

"This isn't Trost. None of these buildings weren't this tall nor constructed well." Mikasa explained.

"Figure that out later. Gotta find Eren!" Mikasa hollered.

Mikasa continued maneuvering her away around, using little gas to save some for later.

She suddenly heard a familiar battle cry near her east; her eyes widened.

"It's Eren!" Mikasa hollered.

Mikasa turned east and decided to go full-speed ahead, even if it's waisting all the gas she has in her ODM Gear.

XXX

Eren was knocked back as one of his blades was shattered.

The two female vampires were moderately injured despite overwhelming Eren together, and were angry for such insolence.

"You damn livestock!" The second female hollered.

"Screw using your blood! We're going to kill you!" The first female hollered.

"The only ones dying today… are you, vampires!" Eren hollered.

Eren drew another blade from his ODM Gear and prepared to fight again.

Suddenly, Mikasa swooped in and killed both female vampires without mercy by cutting them into multiple pieces.

(A/N: Done off-screen)

The two female vampires couldn't believe it as they turned to ash.

Eren was annoyed, but relieved on the inside to see a familiar face.

Mikasa put her blades away as she quickly rushed over to check on Eren.

"Eren! Are you okay?!" Mikasa asked.

"I-I'm fine! Not some little brother you have to worry about!" Eren replied.

Eren then remembered something.

"Hold on! I gotta find that girl!" Eren hollered.

"What girl?" Mikasa asked.

"Those guys, the vampires… one of them took a little girl and ran off!" Eren hollered.

"Wait, vampires?" Mikasa asked.

"Worry about that later! Come on!" Eren replied.

"Hold on! You don't even know where they went." Mikasa explained.

"Then I'll just have to look everywhere." Eren said.

"We have no idea where we are right now, what these people are, and not sure if anyone else is here." Mikasa explained.

"We can worry about all that later. Let's just go save her!" Ere hollered.

Eren quickly used his ODM Gear near a building and began scaling up.

Mikasa sighed and decided to go with him, using her ODM Gear to follow behind.

XXX

Jean Kirschtein and Connie Springer were venturing another part of the city, trying to figure out their current situation.

"Jeez, one strange light knocked us out and suddenly we wake up to who-knows-where." Jean said.

"You and mean both, man." Connie said.

The two continued to use their ODM Gear to scale throughout the city while sparing gas.

XXX

Armin Arlert began to wake up in another location such as a public work office, unaware of what's below him.

Groaning and rubbing his head, Armin began to see where he's at.

A sudden voice was heard, alerting Armin.

When he looked down, his face was red in embarrassment.

He was laying on top of Sasha Braus, who recently awakened and stared at Armin.

The two teens were starting at each other as their lips were a few inches away from each other.

Sasha blushed red, causing Armin to quickly get off.

"S-S-Sorry, Sasha!" Armin hollered.

"I-It's fine…" Sasha said, still red.

The two managed to regain their senses and figured out their current situation.

"Armin, where are we?" Sasha asked.

"Good question." Armin replied.

XXX

After nearly five minutes of finding the vampire and child, Eren and Mikasa finally found them in an abandoned park area.

"There they are." Eren said.

"What do think's gonna happen?" Mikasa asked.

"Don't know. But I'm not waiting to find out." Eren replied.

Eren attempted to jump down, but Mikasa stopped him.

"No, Eren. It could be a trap." Mikasa said.

"But, Mikasa-" Eren said.

"No *buts*." Mikasa said.

Eren gritted his teeth.

"I get how you feel. But we need to be cautious." Mikasa explained.

"Fine. Do you have a plan?" Eren asked.

XXX

The second male vampire began preparing to take the little girl's blood.

The little girl continued to struggle in vain.

"Quit struggling, human!" The second male vampire hollered.

The second male vampire pinned the little girl down on the ground.

Before he could take her blood, Eren and Mikasa swooped in and killed the second male together.

The two Scouts threw away their old blades and equipped new ones on their handles.

"Okay, I guess your plan worked." Eren commented.

"Let's just ask the kid where we can hide here before more trouble comes." Mikasa explained.

Several vampires suddenly arrived out of nowhere, surrounding Eren, Mikasa and the little girl.

"Looks like they brought in more livestock for us." A male vampire said.

"The girl was a good bait for more lambs to the slaughter." Another male vampire explained.

The little girl hid behind Eren's leg in a scared manner. Eren glared at the vampires with hate.

"So you used this child to get us in?" Eren asked, in an angry manner.

"Why should you care? Humans are nothing more than food to us since they only think about themselves." A female vampire replied.

"Eren! Get behind me!" Mikasa hollered.

"I'm not some kid brother, Mikasa!" Eren hollered.

The vampires prepared to move in.

Until a black blur appeared out of nowhere and killed one of them.

Everyone present were surprised.

The attacker was a teenage boy with black hair, green eyes, dressed in a black military uniform and a dark blue hooded cloak, and wielding a green and black katana.

"Still think of us humans as food? Then enjoy being killed by one!" The boy hollered.

The vampires became angry.

"It's him!" A male vampire hollered.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya!" A female vampire hollered.

"Die, bloodsuckers!" Yuichiro hollered.

Yuichiro began fighting through several vampires and killed them effortlessly.

Eren and Mikasa were awed by Yuichiro's prowess.

"Who is he?" Mikasa asked.

"Maybe think of him as an ally. So let's go help him." Eren replied.

Eren jumped into the fray, leaving the girl's protection to Mikasa.

"Eren!" Mikasa hollered.

XXX

Yuichiro slashed through another vampire.

One was about to attack Yuichiro, but Eren stepped in and killed him.

"No way I'm letting you handle this by yourself, hotshot!" Eren hollered.

Yuichiro chuckled.

"Didn't ask for the assist, but I'll take it, imbecile." Yuichiro commented.

The two boys, despite being strangers, impressively worked in unison to take out all the vampires.

Another vampire appeared, but actually cut down several vampires going for Mikasa and the little girl.

The enemy vampires were shocked.

"It's the traitor, Mikaela!" A vampire hollered.

"Kill him!" Another vampire hollered.

The traitor vampire, Mikaela Hyakuya, is the best friend of Yuichiro since childhood.

"It's about time, Mika!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Stop running off on your own, Yu-chan." Mikaela said.

"Let's finish them off!" Yuichiro hollered.

Eren, Yuichiro and Mikaela, quickly joined by Mikasa, finished off the remaining vampires.

"We should take that girl and get moving." Mikaela said.

"What about us?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah! Like what the hell is going on?!" Eren asked.

"Aren't you from Japan?" Yuichiro asked.

"Japan? What's that?" Eren asked.

Yuichiro and Mikaela were shocked: someone that isn't actually from Japan, or anywhere.

"Eren asked you a question." Mikasa said.

"We'll explain on the way. Standing around isn't a good idea." Mikaela explained.

"Let's head to the truck!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Truck?! Doesn't it have horses?" Eren asked.

"Trucks aren't powered by horses, you idiot!" Yuichiro exclaimed.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" Eren hollered.

"Huh?!" Yuichiro exclaimed.

Mikasa, Mikaela and the little girl sighed as Eren and Yuichiro began arguing.

XXX

Watching from above were Vampire Nobles Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford, enemies of the Hyakuya brothers.

"Well, well… looks like the plan worked." Ferid said.

"Let's see what if these "strangers" are worth something." Crowely explained.

The two Nobles followed them discreetly.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Eren**: Someone please tell me what the hell's going on here?

**Yuichiro**: Will you shut up, man!

**Eren**: You could at least give me some answers, dammit!

**Mikaela**: Both of you shut up and let's go!

**Mikasa**: He's right, Eren. You need to save the questions for later.

_Eren and Yuichiro groaned._

**Mikaela**: Once we meet up with Guren, we'll get our answers.

**Eren**: I seriously have no idea what's going on here!

**Mikasa**: The sooner we'll get our answers, the better.

**Yuichiro**: Whatever…

**Mikaela**: Be polite, Yu-chan.

**Yuichiro**: Yeah, yeah…

**Eren**: Next time: Chapter 1 - Scouts and Vampire Hunters Come Together!

**Yuichiro**: You coming?

**Eren**: I hear you!

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Here is the first chapter of Attack on Vampire! The friends of Eren and Yuichiro meet for the first time, as they all rendezvous with Guren Ichinose and his rebels at the Port of Nagoya. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Scouts and Vampire Hunters Come Together!**

* * *

Eren and Mikasa were following Yuichiro and Mikaela with the little girl in tow in the streets on foot.

Eren was starting to get impatient.

"How much further?" Eren asked.

Yuichiro was getting irritated.

"Swear to god, if he doesn't shut up…" Yuichiro muttered.

"It's funny since you're just like him, Yu-chan." Mikaela commented.

"Hey!" Yuichiro hollered.

The five made a sharp turn to the right, which reveals a black, dark blue and white pickup truck parked near a lamppost.

Eren and Mikasa were surprised such a vehicle can exist.

"Holy crap!" Eren hollered.

"That's no carriage." Mikasa said.

"C'mon. We'll talk as we drive." Mikaela explained.

"Wait - who's driving?" Eren asked.

"Me." Mikaela replied.

"Really mister?" The little girl asked.

Eren and Mikasa were confused.

XXX

Jean and Connie continue to venture through the city, just stopping on a rooftop to check up on their gas tank.

"It's been like 20 minutes. Think we still have enough gas?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. Good thing this city makes it easy to use our ODM Gear without wasting too much." Jean replied.

"Anyway, we really need to think of what's going on here." Connie explained.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, genius." Jean said.

"Just because I'm academically dumb doesn't mean I'm totally stupid." Connie explained, feeling insulted.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean said.

Jean looked out in the horizon, seeing the city that's completely different compared to the cities within the walls.

"I wonder… if this is what the outside world may look like if we retake Wall Maria." Jean thought.

Jean began to think about the possibility of the outside world beyond the Walls, and what lies within.

"It's nice to sight see and all…" A voice commented.

Jean and Connie were alerted, drawing their blades and guarding each other's backs.

"Who's there?!" Connie asked.

The two Scouts searched the area for any hostiles, only to see two teenagers dressed in similar outfits to Yuichiro. One is tall and has pink hair and reddish-brown eyes, wears glasses, and has two cleaver-shaped swords sheathed. The other of average height, brown hair, dark green eyes and wields a strange bow.

"You shouldn't let your guard down if vampires or the Imperial Demon Army find you out." The boy with the glasses explained.

"Does that make you our enemy?" Jean asked, being cautious.

"No. But you're actually not from around here, right?" The boy with the bow asked.

"How'd you know?" Connie asked.

"Saw you two gawking the skyscrapers of Nagoya." The boy with the glasses replied.

"Nagoya?" Jean and Connie asked in unison.

"Maybe we should take them with us so we can explain, Kimizuki-kun." The boy with the bow explained.

"We've already got enough strays with us already, Yoichi." The boy with the glasses, named Kimizuki, explained.

"I know, but we can at least spare room." Yoichi said.

Kimizuki sighed.

"Okay." Kimizuki said.

"Hey, don't we get a say in this?" Jean asked.

"Follow us. We'll explain on the way." Kimizuki replied.

Jean and Connie were wildly confused.

XXX

Armin and Sasha just left the building they were in and decided to walk on the streets, hoping to avoid any attention if they scale the buildings with their ODM Gear.

He couldn't help but feel a little excited on the inside at seeing the outside of the walls for the first time: the buildings, the sea.

Sasha was on guard, acting like a hunter adapting to her surroundings.

Sasha suddenly heard footsteps thanks to her "enhanced" hearing and quickly dragged Armin into an alleyway, snapping him out of his inner enthusiasm.

Armin was soon enough against the wall with Sasha a little "too" close to keep him quiet.

"_Let's wait until the coast is clear._" Sasha whispered.

Armin couldn't say a word as his cheeks blushed a little red upon being squished with his back against the wall and Sasha pressed in front; her right hand covering his mouth.

"Crap! Sasha's really close to me!" Armin thought.

The two stayed in that position for a while until there are no more enemies.

Armin continued to blush as Sasha pushed a little more and her face next to his own aside from her hand still on his mouth, making the blond uncomfortable.

"My, my. What young love." A voice commented.

The two got startled.

They turned to their left to see a teenage young girl of short stature with ashen/purple hair tied in a band amber eyes, and showing a teasing smile.

"Dammit, Shinoa! Now's not the time for your jokes!" A young girl with blonde hair tied in a pair of pigtails and purple eyes.

Both girls were also wearing the same uniform as Yuichiro, Kimizuki and Yoichi, only more of a feminine version.

"Now, now, Mitsu-chan." Shinoa said.

The girl, named Mitsuba, turned to Armin and Sasha.

"And how much longer are you two going to stay like that anyway?!" Mitsuba asked, in an angry manner.

Sasha blinked twice, before turning to see the blushing Armin and began to realize the position she's in.

Blushing furiously, Sasha quickly backed off and released her hand on Armin's mouth, finally giving him some air.

"I'm sorry, Armin! Are you okay?" Sasha asked.

Still blushing, Armin nodded before panting a bit.

Sasha felt relieved and turned her attention back to Shinoa and Mitsuba.

"Just who are you two?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I'm Shinoa Hiragi." Shinoa said.

"This is my friend, Mitsuba Sangu." Shinoa said.

Mitsuba clicked her tongue.

"May we ask your names?" Shinoa asked.

"Well, I'm Armin Arlert." Armin said.

"This is my friend, Sasha Blaus." Armin said.

Sasha nervously waved.

"Can you please tell us where we are? This isn't the Trost District." Armin explained.

"Trost? Never heard of it." Mitsuba said.

Armin and Sasha were shocked.

"Maybe we should get a move on, then you *lovebirds* can tell us everything." Shinoa explained.

Armin and Sasha blushed furiously.

"Why must everything be a joke?" Mitsuba asked, a red tick mark appearing on her forehead.

Shinoa giggled in response.

XXX

Mikaela was driving the truck safely down the streets to reach the rendezvous. Yuichiro was riding shotgun, Eren, Mikasa and the little girl were riding in back.

The little girl was sleeping on Mikasa's shoulder, tired from the ordeal she went through.

"So let's get this straight… you two are from a world where gigantic humanoids are attacking humanity guarded by giant walls?" Yuichiro asked.

"They're called Titans." Eren replied.

"I always thought those were of mythology. Not surprising humans would involve some kind of experiment turning other humans into those things." Mikaela commented.

"It's still just a theory that Hange-san figured out. But we're not entirely sure ourselves." Mikasa explained.

Mikaela wasn't convinced.

"To be clear, you guys are fighting an ongoing struggle against these *vampires* and other humans who are trying to capture you guys?" Eren asked.

"Yes. We're trying to escape Nagoya and hide somewhere only Guren knows. Not even I can trust what he's thinking." Mikaela explained.

"I trust him, but still find him a pain in the ass." Yuichiro commented.

"But do I trust the vampire currently here?" Mikasa asked.

"Really rude, Mikasa." Eren said.

"What a coincidence. How do I know you people can be trusted and aren't planning to use Yu-chan?" Mikaela asked.

"Now that's ridiculous! We just met!" Eren replied.

"Not the time for doubts, Mika." Yuichiro said.

Mikasa and Mikaela began glaring at each other with their hands on the hilt of their blades, waiting for one to attack the other.

Yuichiro and Eren groaned.

A ringing sound was heard, which Yuichiro answered on his earpiece.

"Hello?" Yuichiro asked.

"**I see you picked up, Yu-san.**" Shinoa replied.

"Oh, Shinoa!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Who?" Eren asked.

"**I'm calling you too, dumbass.**" Kimizuki said.

Yuichiro froze in irritation.

"**How's everything on your's and Shinoa's ends?**" Kimizuki asked.

"Well Mika and I found the little girl her mother asked us to find, which we did." Yuichiro replied, in a bragging manner.

"**Oh, shut up.**" Kimizuki said.

"**Did you find anything else?**" Mitsuba asked.

"Well, we found two people who's names we haven't asked yet." Yuichiro replied.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed.

"We were in a hurry." Mikaela said.

"**Ain't that a shame. We happen to run into two stowaways who go by the names Armin and Sasha.**" Shinoa explained.

Eren and Mikasa's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wait! Did you say Armin and Sasha!?" Eren asked.

Eren quickly leaned over Yuichiro and Mikaela, hoping to hear from his friend.

"Hey, personal space!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Armin! Armin, are you there?!" Eren asked.

"**Eren!?**" Armin exclaimed.

"Haha! I knew Mikasa and I aren't the only ones!" Eren hollered.

"**Join the club, man.**" Connie said.

"CONNIE?!" Eren, Armin and Sasha exclaimed in unison.

"**I'm here too, you jerks!**" Jean hollered.

"Oh great…" Eren muttered.

Yoichi's chuckle was heard.

"**It seems you guys are great friends.**" Yoichi commented.

"Of course." Eren said.

"**Can you all be quiet and let our squad leader explain!**" Mitsuba hollered.

Yuichiro was about to lose it with Eren near his space.

"**Thank you, Mitsu-chan. It does seem each of our pairs found another pair with explanations on the rise.**" Shinoa explained.

"**We're still heading to the rendezvous Guren instructed us right?**" Kimizuki asked.

"**Rendezvous?**" Jean asked.

"**So where are we heading?**" Sasha asked.

"**Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose told my squad to meet up at the Port of Nagoya once we found the girl - unfollowed.**" Shinoa replied.

"Yu-chan and I encountered vampires on our end thanks to these two." Mikaela explained.

"My name's Eren Jaeger." Eren said, in an irritated manner.

"And I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa said.

"**Of course that Suicidal Maniac would do something stupid.**" Jean commented.

A red tick mark appeared on Eren's forehead.

"**I always thought that idiot Yu was stupid.**" Kimizuki commented.

A red tick mark now appeared on Yuichiro's forehead.

"Seems Jean and his new friend have something in common." Mikasa commented.

"**Let's all stay focused here and get to the port in one piece.**" Shinoa explained.

"**She's right, guys. Once we're there, Shinoa's commanding officer should give us a vague explanation about our appearance.**" Armin explained.

"Let's save the chitchat until we're there." Mikaela said.

"Speaking of which, can you please sit back?" Yuichiro asked, finally had enough with Eren near his ear.

Eren grumbled and sat back to his regular back seat spot.

Mikaela continued driving the truck as they were getting close to their destination.

XXX

At the Port of Nagoya, soldiers were finishing the final preparations to depart Nagoya on three separate ferry-built boats with loads of soldiers and passengers.

The man in charge was former Lieutenant Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and currently Commander of the now-fugitive Moon Demon Company, Guren Ichinose.

Guren just finished checking with two Moon Demon Company soldiers about their current destination in case of weather reports.

"I see. It should make the journey easier." Guren said.

"Hurry up and finish preparations." Guren said.

"Yes sir!" Two MDC soldiers hollered in unison.

The two MDC soldiers quickly went back to regroup with the rest.

Guren sighed.

"You seemed more stressed out than usual, Guren." A voice said.

Guren turned to see his fellow comrade, ex-Major General of the Demon Army and Guren's closest friend and lieutenant, Shinya Hiragi.

"Save it, Shinya. We need to get out of here and reach America." Guren explained.

"I know the reasoning for you going there the most." Shinya said.

Guren let out a brief smile.

"Yeah…" Guren said.

"Been a long time since I've seen HIM…" Guren explained.

Shinya smiled and offered a hand on Guren's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We know what he's capable of." Shinya explained.

Guren smirked and gently swatted Shinya's hand off his shoulder.

"Commander Ichinose! Lieutenant Commander Shinya! Shinoa Squad had just returned!" An MDC soldier hollered.

Guren and Shinya turned to see three separate trucks parking near the boats.

The doors opened, revealing all six members of the Shinoa Squad, as well as Eren and his five friends and the little girl.

Mikaela just delivered the sleeping girl to her mother, who was relieved to see her daughter alive.

"I see you brats had an interesting rescuing." Guren commented.

"It seems the Scouts had a hunch they're here." Shinya commented.

Eren's group were surprised.

"Wait, did he say Scouts?" Connie and Sasha asked in unison.

"I see you kids are here as well." A voice said.

Eren turned, and to his shock, was his superior and the Scouts' strongest fighter, Levi Ackerman.

"Captain Levi?!" Eren exclaimed.

"That guy's the captain of you guys?!" Eren and Kimizuki exclaimed.

"Size doesn't matter, boys." Shinoa commented.

"Holy crap, we're not the only ones here!" Connie hollered.

"And it ain't just him, kids!" A voice hollered.

"Hange-san!" Armin hollered.

Armin was waving to the eccentric Section Commander Zoë Hange, along with her subordinate Moblit Berner, the squads of Dirk, Klaus and Marlene, and even Commander Erwin Smith.

"That's about every Scout that accompanied us to Shinganshina." Mikasa said.

"It's like we were all brought here for reasons unknown." Sasha said.

"Guess you guys won't be alone in this endeavor." Mitsuba commented.

"It's nice to make a few new friends every now and then." Yoichi commented.

"But can we sure they can be trusted?" Kimizuki asked, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"You realize we can hear you." Mikasa said.

"Trust them or not, they're our only chance of figuring out what's going on." Erwin explained.

"For now, let's board the first vessel that Commander Ichinose's forces are going to this country called North America." Erwin continued.

"Roger!" The Scouts hollered in unison.

"Oh man, I wonder what it's like to be in these things at sea!" Hange hollered.

"Please control yourself, Section Commander." Moblit said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"If we're going in, I wanna make sure it's clean." Levi explained.

"Trust me, these ships can be a little filthy on the inside compared to the out." Shinya explained.

"Then I guess have the brats clean it up. Both Shinoa Squad and your's, Levi." Guren explained.

Jean, Sasha, Connie, Yuichiro, Kimizuki and Mitsuba were comically shocked.

"WE'RE CLEANING?!" Yuichiro, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Kimizuki and Mitsuba exclaimed in unison.

"I guess the captain's cleaning habits will never go away." Armin commented, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"It'll be a good way to get to know each other." Yoichi said.

"I still don't trust these people." Mikaela said.

"Glad we're on the same boat." Mikasa said.

Eren sighed.

"Armin and I always wondered about the sea. Being on a boat may not be so bad." Eren thought.

"Alright, people! We're moving out!" Guren hollered.

With his command, everyone began boarding the three vessels for departure.

The 200 Scouts joined the 250 Moon Demon Company soldiers siding with Guren on the middle one that's heading straight towards North America, hoping to find the answers they seek.

From afar, Ferid and Crowely were watching the humans make their leave, having been following Eren's group unnoticed.

"Seems they're leaving, Ferid." Crowley said.

"Let's inform our Queen about this. These new humans may prove to be interesting if the 5th Progenitor has something to do with it." Ferid explained.

"How do you know he's behind this stunt?" Crowley asked.

"Well, Crowley-kun, we know he's had a hunch about acquiring something that could help us turn the tide against these pitiful humans." Ferid replied.

"So let's make our report and follow them to America." Ferid explained.

Crowley smirked.

"Sounds like fun when you put it like that." Crowley said.

The two Vampire Nobles made their leave to return to the vampires in Japan.

XXX

On a strange island, two male wolves whose sizes were comparable to that of a smaller horse (or pony) were sleeping inside their den. One had grey fur with some dark highlights, blue eyes, and a scar above its left eye. The other, tan brown, golden eyes, and appears a bit smaller and less muscular than the grey one.

Their ears suddenly picked up a rumbling sound, forcing them to wake up and look outside for a peak.

It was soon revealed to be dark clouds hovering over the bright blue sky.

Thunder was about to come, and being at sea via ships can be very dangerous.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Armin**: So we're basically transported into another world.

**Jean**: It sure seems like it.

**Armin**: I can't imagine this is what the world beyond the Walls would look like, if it weren't under these circumstances.

**Jean**: I understand how you feel, but we'll have to worry about that until we get to wherever Ichinose has planned.

**Armin**: It's like everything my grandfather told me about in his book. Don't tell anyone I said that.

**Jean**: My lips are sealed.

**Armin**: Thanks. Anyway, we should get started on cleaning before Captain Levi gets angry.

**Jean**: Don't get me started the last time we didn't finish completely if Potato Girl wasn't stuffing her face.

_Armin laughed sheepishly._

**Armin**: Well, that's Sasha for you.

**Jean**: Good grief…

**Armin**: Next time: Chapter 2 - The Storm.

**Jean**: Well, let's get to cleaning right away.

**Armin**: Right!

* * *

**Did you like it? For the Seraph of the End characters, things are more different since the Nagoya Arc with Guren remaining with Yuichiro's group and taking several rebels of the Demon Army to join him against the vampires and the Hiragi family, and Krul Tepes giving up on Mikaela and rejoining the vampires. Those theories will be answered as the story progresses on.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here is the second chapter of Attack on Vampire! The members of the Scouts and Moon Demon Company start to get in knowing each other, only to face the obstacle of a severe thunderstorm in the sea. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Storm**

* * *

The ship carrying the soldiers of the Moon Demon Company and the Scout Regiment was sailing at a steady pace.

In the second deck cafeteria, Eren was just sweeping the floor and sorting out food supplies with Armin, Sasha, Shinoa and Yoichi.

Eren wiped some sweat from his forehead with a napkin, not wanting to use his hands in case of hygiene.

"This is a little tougher than I thought." Eren thought.

"We're done on the third deck!" Yuichiro hollered.

Yuichiro just came up alongside Jean, Connie and Kimizuki.

"Hey, did you guys make sure everything's clean?" Eren asked.

"Yes, *Mom*." Jean replied, in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, Yu missed one or two spots." Kimizuki said.

"I was called up here! I'll do it later!" Yuichiro hollered.

"You idiot! You think Captain Levi's gonna take your excuse?" Eren asked.

"Bad enough I had to fix your's and Mikaela's bunkbed earlier, now you pull this crap?!" Eren asked.

"Oh, shut up! You're not my mom!" Yuichiro exclaimed.

"We're here." Mikasa said, having just arrived Mikaela and Mitsuba.

The three of them were covered in some black dust.

"What happened to you three?" Yoichi asked.

"The first deck's engine room had a little bit of problems we had to do by hand for almost two hours." Mikasa replied.

"In fact, Mikasa did most of it herself without even taking a break." Mitsuba commented.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Mikasa." Armin said.

"I've gotta stay in shape somehow." Mikasa said.

"I already tried talking to the stubborn fool, but she threatened to kill me." Mikaela explained.

"Yeah, she's never one to take it easy." Eren commented.

"Like the time you saw her doing sit-ups, you spy!" Jean hollered.

"Huh?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Oooh, trying to snatch a peak at her beautiful body producing sweat?" Shinoa asked, in a teasing manner.

Eren and Mikasa blushed furiously.

"Knock it off, Shinoa." Yuichiro said.

"I swear there's not an ounce of decency in her." Kimizuki muttered.

"Oh I see, you were spying on her like a creep!" Jean hollered.

"What!? Like hell!" Eren hollered.

"Yeah, no one asked you, Horse-face." Yuichiro said.

"It's funny… how we're all getting along so well despite being foreigners of two different worlds." Sasha commented, starting to drool at the table when no one's looking.

"But it makes me wonder who's responsible for this." Armin said.

"If we put the pieces together, maybe we can find a way for you guys to get home." Yoichi explained.

"Yeah! That's gotta be it!" Sasha hollered.

Sasha stuffed a loaf of bread in her hood, which didn't go unnoticed by Armin.

"Are you serious, Sasha?" Armin asked.

"I swear to you it ain't bread." Sasha replied, trying to lie it off.

"For the love of… I should've known!" Jean hollered.

"Put it back." Connie said.

"We'll get our food after we work." Mitsuba said.

"Come on, we still gotta clean!" Eren hollered.

As Jean, Connie, Mitsuba and Kimizuki were trying to tell Sasha to put the bread back and Eren trying to defuse the situation, the others simply watched as Levi entered the room.

Everyone became silent upon his arrival, checking one of the tables in the cafeteria.

Levi touched the underpart, feeling some dust and rubbed his fingers together.

"I was quite certain to give you all enough time if you weren't screwing around." Levi commented.

Both squads couldn't think of a word to say in their defense.

"Forget it. We can discuss that at a later time." Levi explained.

"You're all needed upstairs. Erwin and Ichinose are starting the meeting." Levi continued.

"Hange and Shinya are also attending." Levi finished.

"Meeting?" Eren asked.

"If we're going to trust each other, we need to share recent events to cover more ground." Levi replied.

"Like that'll ever do us any good." Mikaela muttered.

"Now, now, Mika-kun." Yoichi said.

"_He doesn't trust people that much, doesn't he?_" Connie whispered.

"_Not much. Only people he trusts is Shinoa Squad. But he trusts Yu more than anything._" Kimizuki whispered.

"_Talk about trust issues…_" Jean whispered.

XXX

In a meeting room on the first deck, Erwin, Hange, Guren and Shinya were waiting for Levi to bring the kids up.

Guren was sleeping, but Shinya nudged him to wake up.

"I wasn't sleeping all the way, Shinya." Guren said.

"You're still the commander. This isn't like the Imperial Army." Shinya explained.

"Yeah, yeah…" Guren said.

"I must say, you've found quite a ship to escape." Erwin commented.

"It wasn't easy. Took us a whole month to hide and plan this out." Guren explained.

"Thanks to our knowledge formerly being in the army helped us plot out the timing of shifts and watch duty of every soldier for future plans." Shinya explained.

"I can tell it wasn't easy for you two to desert your military despite fighting against these vampires." Erwin explained.

"Something must've happened that you weren't expecting." Erwin said.

"Kureto revealed his true colors when he used that weapon in his contradicting claim of winning against the vampires." Shinya explained.

"We barely managed to escape with our lives." Guren said.

Erwin nodded.

Hange was doing her best to maintain her composure, but inside she was giddy about Shinoa Squad, particularly Mikaela and his vampire abilities.

"Hey, four-eyes! Aren't you listening?" Guren asked.

Hange was snapped out of her self-thinking.

"Well, of course I am." Hange said.

Erwin knew what the section commander's thinking.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Erwin said.

The door opened, revealing Levi, who'd brought his squad and Shinoa Squad.

Guren made a teasing smile.

"Let me guess, you guys were more into talking than cleaning?" Guren asked.

"Very funny, Guren." Yuichiro replied, in a sarcastic manner.

"Maybe your sarcasm needs a little more work." Eren commented.

"Says the ninny who barked orders instead of cleaning." Yuichiro commented.

A red tick mark appeared on Eren's forehead.

"We would've been cleaning if Potato Girl didn't nab some bread." Jean explained.

"I thought you weren't gonna call me by that stupid nickname!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I don't think it's ever gonna go away." Connie said, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Can we just get this over with?" Mikaela asked.

"Sounds you're impatient to be in a hurry." Mikasa commented.

Mikaela didn't pay heed.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get this show on the road." Guren explained.

"Let's start with you guys so the Scouts have a clear understanding what we're dealing with here." Levi explained.

"In our world, we used to be part of a militaristic army in the country of Japan, fighting against vampires." Shinya explained.

"Currently, the Moon Demon Company is currently on the run ever since the Battle in Nagoya." Shinya continued.

"We barely escaped that day." Shinya finished.

XXX

In a flashback at the Nagoya Airport, Guren, who managed to resist control of his demon at the last moment, ordered the Moon Demon Company to retreat.

"_We're retreating! Everyone in the Moon Demon Company get out of the battlefield immediately!_" Guren hollered, during a flashback.

"_What about Kimizuki-kun's sister?_" Yoichi asked, during a flashback.

"_It's fine, Yoichi. I'll get her another day._" Kimizuki replied, during a flashback.

"_He's right, Yoichi. Our top priority is getting out of here._" Shinoa explained, during a flashback.

"_You expect me to trust him after what he just pulled?!_" Mikaela asked, during a flashback; in an angry manner.

"_This isn't the time to argue! We're leaving!_" Makoto Narumi hollered, during a flashback.

Mikaela looked at the unconscious Krul Tepes at the mercy of Ferid, but protecting his "family" was his top priority and relented.

"_Goshi! Give us some cover!_" Sayuri Hanayori hollered, during a flashback.

"_Got it!_" Norito Goshi hollered, during a flashback.

Using his weapon, Goshi produced fake copies of MDC soldiers via smoke.

The fake soldiers intercepted the JIDA and vampires that were locking horns with each other.

"_We need to hurry!_" Mito Jujo hollered, during a flashback.

"_It's dangerous to stay here now!_" Shigure Yukimi hollered, during a flashback.

The Moon Demon Company, led by Guren, began fleeing for their lives without warning.

Kureto Hiragi, recovering from his wounds against Yuichiro after his unexpected transformation, smirked.

"_You can run all you want, traitors. But you can't hide forever._" Kureto thought, during a flashback.

XXX

"It was a close call. But too many of our comrades died in a nearly impossible suicidal mission in Nagoya." Mitsuba explained.

The Scouts in the meeting room present were silent after hearing that.

"Right now, our best bet of taking down the enemy is to head to New York and hopefully our contact is still there." Guren explained.

"Maybe we can get to the bottom of who's behind our arrival." Levi explained.

Yu felt a slight headache, but remained fine.

That didn't go unnoticed to Eren.

"You okay, man?" Eren asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Yuichiro replied.

"You're not, Yu-chan. Your demon must be acting up again." Mikaela explained.

"Demon?" Armin asked.

"The source of our weapons that we use to fight vampires called Curse Gears." Shinoa explained.

"Really?" Hange asked, feeling interested.

"Pipe down, four-eyes." Levi said.

"We'll tell you later. Still want to ask about you Scouts." Guren explained.

"In a world different to your's, the Scouts are fighting against giant humanoids called Titans in reclaiming what we lost to them five years ago." Erwin explained.

"What you lost?" Shinya asked.

"The hometown me, Eren and Armin grew up in… Shinganshina." Mikasa explained.

"First time the three of us saw them as kids, I was terrified." Armin explained.

Eren gripped his fists in anger.

"Bastards took everything from me…" Eren said.

Shinoa Squad, even Mikaela, began to realize what Eren's thinking and knew that kind of loss very well.

"The Scouts are currently attempting to retake Wall Maria from the Titans this time." Jean explained.

"But there were going to be some trouble in retaking the wall." Hange explained.

"What kind?" Mitsuba asked.

"The two Titans responsible for destroying Wall Maria." Hange replied.

"Two who were pretending to be friends with Eren and the others. Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover." Hange explained.

Shinoa Squad were shocked that two people Eren befriended, betrayed him when they were titans.

"This is why you can't trust anyone. Human, vampire, or even these *titans*." Mikaela explained.

"C'mon, Mika. Don't start now." Yuichiro said.

"He's not wrong. Reiner and Bertholdt played us for fools." Connie explained.

"I swore to make them pay myself. That's just how things are at the moment." Eren explained.

"And no hesitation." Mikasa explained, giving a dark expression.

"Still doesn't explain why we're here." Sasha said.

"Once we get to New York, we'll probably get our answers." Guren explained.

A loud knock was heard on the door, alerting everyone present.

"For the love of…" Guren muttered.

"I'll open it." Hange said.

Hange opened the door, revealing her subordinate, Moblit Berner with a worried expression.

"Oh, Moblit! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Hange hollered.

"We've got trouble, section commander!" Moblit hollered.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Our men just checked the weather patterns! We're about to have these *thunder showers*!" Moblit replied.

The people in the meeting room were surprised.

"Thunder storms?!" Levi Squad and Shinoa Squad exclaimed in unison.

"I thought the men said there were little change in the weather patterns!" Hange hollered.

"Well, weather's unpredictable as ever. It's no surprise we're getting some now." Guren explained.

"We need all hands on deck to prepare for the worst." Erwin said.

"Right!" Levi Squad, Shinoa Squad, Guren, Hange and Shinya hollered in unison.

XXX

Alarms were soon enough making sound, alerting everyone to make precautions to safely ride through the storm.

Strong waves were crashing against the ship hard, causing it the shake a bit.

Everyone were running like crazy, doing everything they can to hold on for dear life.

Eren was helping Mikasa, Armin, Yuichiro, Mikaela and Shinoa with keeping the supplies from getting wrecked.

"To be honest… this is not how I want my first time in the sea to be like!" Eren hollered.

"You and me both at the moment! But we need to focus!" Armin hollered.

"Less talking and more moving, people!" Shinoa hollered.

The storms are starting to get a little nastier, making the waves a bit stronger.

"These waves are getting worse." Mikasa said.

"Don't we think that's obvious!" Mikaela hollered.

"Huh?" Mikasa asked, getting irritated.

"Can you two not argue and help us!?" Eren and Yuichiro asked.

XXX

Jean, Connie, Sasha, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba were helping in the boiler room, keeping the temperature cool.

They had to put down their robes to prevent heat stroke.

"Keep working hands people!" Jean hollered.

"We are, shut up!" Connie, Sasha, Kimizuki and Mitsuba exclaimed in unison, irritated.

"C'mon guys…" Yoichi muttered.

XXX

Shinya was coordinating the efforts of Guren Squad, Narumi, Floch Forster, Marlo Freudenberg and Dirk to maintain engine lines.

"Hurry people! We need the engines to be stable!" Shinya hollered.

"We're already on it!" Marlo hollered.

"Just how are we supposed to keep these engines stable?" Floch asked.

"Just follow my lead and you'll know!" Narumi replied.

XXX

Guren, Levi and Erwin were up in the control deck, doing their best to help the men in steering the ship.

"Keep this ship steady!" Guren hollered.

"We're trying, sir!" A MDC soldier hollered.

"These currents are too strong!" Another soldier hollered.

"Keep your shit together. We just have to hold until the storm passes by." Levi explained.

"I'm impressed you're maintaining composure, Levi." Erwin commented.

"Well considering this is our first time out in the ocean of another world, situations like this help keep me calm." Levi explained.

Erwin smiled.

"Try turning right!" Guren hollered.

"Yes sir!" The MDC solider hollered.

The soldier on the helm steered the ship right, which managed to avoid any minor tsunamis.

"At this rate, we may have to land on an island." Guren thought.

"Is there any islands near our direction? We can't course with this damn thunderstorm!" Guren explained.

The soldiers began to look at the compass, which is surprisingly showing the direction of northeast.

"It's telling us to go northeast! There's possible an island up there!" The soldier hollered.

"Well, you heard him." Levi said.

"All hands! Brace yourselves!" Guren hollered, through the ship's communications unit.

"We're heading northeast to stop at an island away from the storm!" Guren hollered.

XXX

"Is he serious?" Mikasa asked.

"If anything, he better be." Shinoa replied.

"We better brace ourselves for the worst!" Armin hollered.

"Don't we get a say?!" Eren and Yuichiro asked.

"You probably don't." Mikaela said.

Soon enough, everyone heard the announcement and began to brace for their lives as the ship continue to valiantly cross through the treacherous seas.

XXX

_Two hours later…_

The ship carrying the soldiers of the Scouts and the MDC managed to safely land on a nearby island as the storm began to pass by them.

It was lustrous in green with plenty of vegetation, wildlife, and staggered mountains. It also has gigantic trees bigger than the average trees in forests.

They're currently surveying the damage the storm's done.

"Seems the engines overheated and are gonna take some time to cool down." Drik explained.

"How long will that take?" Guren asked.

"Proximately 1 hour if not more." Dirk replied.

Guren grunted as he scratched his hair a bit.

"It seems we'll have to wait until the engines are cool enough to continue our course." Erwin explained.

XXX

Above near the edge, Eren and Yuichiro just heard what Erwin discussed.

"So we're stuck here for one hour, huh?" Yuichiro asked.

"Just great…" Yuichiro muttered.

Yuichiro noticed Eren viewing the island in amusement and grinned.

"Eager to see, eh?" Yuichiro asked.

"Armin once said to me about the dream he and I share." Eren replied.

"Water like fire. Mountains of ice. Snowfields made of sand. These are the things he and I want to see outside the walls." Eren explained.

"Islands that live by the sea are just something my first time experiencing." Eren continued.

"I wonder… what else to see on this island…" Eren finished.

"Then why don't we do a quick peak." Yuichiro said.

"Huh?" Eren asked.

XXX

Mikasa just finished restocking her blades and gas of her ODM Gear.

"Just finishing?" Armin asked.

Mikasa turned to see Armin, just equipped with his own gear before nodding. Shinoa and Mikaela just met up.

"I have to ask… what are those weapons you guys are carrying?" Shinoa asked.

"This is our weapon to fight titans: Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear, or ODM Gear for short." Mikasa replied.

"It has each of the following: hand grips with piston-shot grappling hooks for momentum, gas-powered mechanisms for reeling, and an iron-wired propeller along with plug-in blades made of Ultrahard steel capable cutting the Titans at the nape of their necks." Armin explained.

"My that's impressive." Shinoa commented.

"I also saw you using that same weaponry against vampires." Mikaela commented.

"You should know they're more nimble and intelligent than those giants." Mikaela explained.

"We have our fair share of fighting people that look like humans." Armin explained, in a saddened manner.

Mikaela and Shinoa were concerned a bit.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

Loud footsteps were heard, revealing to be a panting Yoichi.

"What's wrong, Yoichi? You look pale." Shinoa commented.

"Well… it's Eren-kun and Yu-kun… they went out." Yoichi replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"He what?!" Mikasa and Mikaela exclaimed.

Armin sulked.

"Jeez, Eren…" Armin muttered.

"I should've known Yu-san could pull something like that." Shinoa commented.

In an instant, both Mikasa and Mikaela quickly jetted out in a hurry, leaving Armin and Yoichi dumbfounded.

"I guess those two have something in common when it comes to the one they love." Shinoa thought, having a sweat drop on her forehead.

XXX

Running in a fast pace, Mikasa and Mikaela just ran into Jean, Sasha, Connie, Kimizuki and Mitsuba gearing up.

"Looks like Yoichi told you the news." Connie said.

"Those idiots are alike." Kimizuki muttered.

"Both Suicidal Bastards is what I'd say." Jean muttered.

"Tell me about it." Mitsuba said.

"Eren's probably taken ODM Gear with him." Sasha said.

"And Yu-chan probably has his Tech Gauntlet with him." Mikaela said.

"Tech Gauntlet? What's that?" Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Armin (who just recently entered with Shinoa and Yoichi) asked in unison.

"Oh. New weapons we stole from the Imperial Army for high-scaling maneuverability and armed combat." Yoichi explained.

Kimizuki showed a replica compared to the one he's wearing now.

"It has two functions: a grappling hook for 3D maneuverability, and a six-barreled automatic gun function that uses three different ammo such as regular, stun and explosive fifty rounds per second." Mitsuba explained.

"The gauntlet is also equipped with a laser sight function that increases accuracy using a red light aimed at the exact point you want." Mitsuba continued.

"However, they tend to run on both batteries for the hook and ammo for the gun, so we have to carry at least five magazines of each for the hook and gun." Mitsuba finished.

The teenage scouts were impressed.

"Explanations aside, we should quickly sneak out and grab them before our superiors noticed the disappearance of those morons." Kimizuki explained.

"Then let's stop talking and find Eren!" Mikasa hollered.

Armin and Sasha shushed Mikasa to prevent her from raising her voice.

"Aw, she's worried about her boyfriend." Shinoa commented, in a teasing manner.

Mikasa blushed furiously and looked at the opposite way.

"W-We're family…" Mikasa said.

"But even family can find some kind of romantic attraction as long as they're not related." Shinoa explained.

Jean paled, causing Connie and Sasha to snicker.

"Why does she joke like that?" Armin asked.

"It's just to show she's good at lightening the mood, even if she goes over the line." Mikaela replied.

Mitsuba gritted her teeth in irritation over Shinoa's teasing.

"Anyway… we should go look for them like now?" Yoichi asked.

"Yeah. We've wasted enough time talking." Kimizuki replied.

"Let's go find them." Kimizuki said.

XXX

In the forests on the island, three mysterious figures were just watching Eren and Yuichiro passing with their grappling gear.

Two were teenage boys and one was actually a large black wolf that appears to be the same size as the gray one.

"It seems he's here too." The second boy commented.

"We need to get them before he leaves." The first boy said.

"What about the other one? Our War Chief said he's heard of this boy's recent exploit in this *Nagoya*." The second boy explained.

"That's true. We very well can't leave him with the Scouts or these people he's traveling with." The first boy explained.

"We'll try to nab them the first chance they get before things get bad." The first boy explained.

"Right." The second boy said.

The first boy turned to his wolf, who was being silent.

"Let's go, boy. We'll probably have this chance as long as you don't kill them." The first boy said.

The wolf nodded in agreement.

The two boys used stolen ODM Gear to scale through the forest. The wolf followed with speed capable of keeping up with the gear.

"_Just you wait, brother. Once these two have their objectives, you'll be all mine to kill._" The wolf thought.

Why are these three after Eren and Yuichiro on this mysterious island?

* * *

_Preview_:

**Shinoa**: Looks like we'll be doing some sight seeing until the ship is fully operational.

**Mitsuba**: Just great!

**Shinoa**: Not like we can do anything about it.

**Mitsuba**: So we just wander around some stupid island knowing there's a chance we'll get attacked?!

**Shinoa**: Now, now, Mitsu-chan. It'd be nice to show Eren and his new friends the wilderness that's not like the ones within the Walls of their world.

**Mitsuba**: Well that explains why our two biggest morons went off without warning!

_Shinoa giggled, confusing Mitsuba._

**Shinoa**: You can really be cute when you get worked up.

**Mitsuba** (_furiously blushing_): Shut up, Shiona! I don't need to hear that from you!

_Mitsuba left the scene._

**Shiona**: That just proved my point, as usual.

**Shinoa**: Next time: Chapter 3 - Island of Beasts.

* * *

**Did you like it? This is explained how Guren joined the heroes instead of the canon route. I've also added the new "Tech Gauntlet" for the Moon Demon Company to be on par with the Scout Regiment in maneuverability, with the gun function based off the "Delta-6 Accelerator Suit" in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra! Anyway, I will be taking a break from FanFiction stories next week until I'm back on Friday. Need to relax, but I promise to be back for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Here is the third chapter of Attack on Vampire! Eren and Yuichiro sneak away to explore the island they docked, only to run into surprises every turn. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Island of Beasts**

* * *

Eren and Yuichiro began scaling through the forests of the island, exploring what they'd find interesting.

The young Scout couldn't hardly contain his excitement.

"This… is… awesome!" Eren hollered.

"Told you so! These forests have lots of lustrous plants, fresh ponds and lakes, and even some of the most ferocious animals my world has ever known." Yuichiro commented.

Eren couldn't help but smile, taking in everything Yuichiro explained to him.

In all his life in the Walls, seeing the Outside, even from another world, was breathtaking to him.

He was now more determined in his mission to retaking Wall Maria.

"We'll get Wall Maria back, and see the outside world beyond the walls!" Eren thought.

"Wanna head back?" Yuichiro asked.

"What? Afraid of the forest?" Eren replied, in a snarky manner.

"As if!" Yuichiro exclaimed.

Eren landed down near a small pond, wanting to catch his breath.

Yuichiro just met up.

"You said we still have time before they caught on, right?" Eren asked.

"I was testing your deduction since you were an idiot." Eren commented.

"You're one to talk, Suicidal Bastard." Yuichiro commented.

Eren snorted as the two began to watch the lake surrounded by carp, bullfrogs and small birds.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard that startled all the smaller animals and forced them to flee.

The two boys were alerted.

"Guess we ain't alone." Yuichiro said, drawing Asuramaru.

"Yeah." Eren said, drawing both blades from his ODM Gear.

The air was silent for a moment, until several fast blurs came at them hard, forcing the two boys to quickly dodge.

The attackers soon revealed to be… Velociraptors!

"Velociraptors!?" Yuichiro exclaimed.

"Huh?" Eren asked.

"They're dinosaurs that lived the Earth millions of years before humans were born!" Yuichiro replied.

"They should be extinct!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Creatures that have lived before humans?! Is that possible back in my world?!" Eren thought.

The raptors slowly circled around their enemies, moving as a pack as they wait for the opportunity to pounce.

Trouble only got worse as a Carnotaurus just arrived, letting out a mighty roar.

Eren and Yuichiro were shocked.

"This just keeps getting worse!" Eren and Yuichiro thought.

XXX

Levi and Guren were leaning against the ship as everyone else continued waiting for the engines to cool down.

Levi seems on edge lately.

"Something on your mind?" Guren asked.

"Well, isn't this nice coming from you." Levi replied.

"Shut it. You know something's not right here." Guren commented.

"Then we might be thinking the same thing of *two idiots*." Levi said.

"Baka-Yu and his new friend." Guren said.

"I should've known Eren's curiosity would get the better of him." Levi commented.

"This island got him so hyped up he's forgetting the importance of the mission." Levin continued.

"His curiosity's gonna be the death of him." Levi finished.

"And we have Baka-Yu to thank for giving the poor moron the opportunity to head out without permission." Guren commented, twitching his eyebrow.

"And wherever he goes, the rest of Shinoa Squad are not far behind to drag him back." Guren explained.

"Then my squad must've gone after Eren without my permission first." Levi commented.

"You mean those band of kids from your world?" Guren asked.

"Who else?" Levi replied.

"Best decide a suitable punishment when we find them all." Levi explained.

"Sure." Guren said.

XXX

Back near the pond, Eren and Yuichiro were fighting valiantly against the Carnotaurus and the Velociraptors.

Yuichiro was having a fairly easier time thanks to Asuramaru's power. But Eren was having a little difficulty.

Eren managed to slash a Velociraptor hard, killing it.

But another was about to pounce once Eren was too focused on the one he just killed.

Yuichiro noticed and realizes he won't get to his friend in time.

"Eren! Behind you!" Yuichiro hollered.

Eren turned upon hearing Yuichiro's warning and realize his current problem.

"Crap! I won't have time to dodge!" Eren thought.

The raptor was about to make his mark, until a grey blur appeared out of nowhere and struck the raptor down, killing it.

Eren, Yuichiro and the other dinosaurs were wildly confused.

The blur soon revealed to be the same grey wolf, viciously snarling with blood dripping from its teeth.

Another blur appeared and struck down two more raptors, revealing to be the same tan wolf that appeared alongside the gray one.

The two wolves glared at the dinosaurs with a sheer intention to kill, frightening the raptors.

The Carnotaurus wasn't afraid and charged towards the grey wolf.

The grey wolf didn't flinch and charged with blinding speed, dodging the Carnotaurus' bite by jumping into the air.

"_Time for you to die._" The grey wolf said.

With sheer force kicking the air, the gray wolf flung down at the Carnotaurus, and by surprise, killing it by slashing through the nape of its neck.

(A/N: A wolf beats a dinosaur! Now that's a twist)

Eren and Yuichiro were greatly shocked.

"With one attack!?" Eren and Yuichiro thought in unison.

The grey wolf stood over the corpse of the Carnotaurus, growling violently.

It let out a bark that frightened the raptors into fleeing.

Eren and Yuichiro stood still, the former staring at the grey wolf, while the latter started at the tan one just finished with another raptor.

The two wolves stopped their aggression and began to stare.

Eren and Yuichiro looked into the eyes of the wolves, without doing anything.

The grey wolf suddenly jumped down and slowly walked towards the boys, who continued to stare without reacting.

The grey wolf simply passed them and reunited with his fellow wolf, both began growling in the direction in front of them.

Eren and Yuichiro snapped out of their stare and began noticing the wolves' growling.

"Now what' they're growling at?" Yuichiro asked.

Footsteps were heard, revealing behind the bushes the larger black wolf.

The two wolves snarled with hate, while the boys were wildly confused.

"_It's YOU._" The tan wolf said.

"_Only a matter of time before I found you brats._" The black wolf said.

"_Enough time for you to finally show your repulsive face… brother._" The grey wolf explained.

"_But did you boys think I'd came alone?_" The black wolf asked.

"_Huh?_" The grey and tan wolves asked in unison.

"Would've guess you'd be here too, Eren." A voice commented.

Eren became shocked upon hearing that familiar voice.

Reiner soon appeared, standing next to his wolf.

Yuichiro and the two wolves were shocked.

Eren's expression now turned from shock to anger.

"Reiner…" Eren said.

"But to think you were stupid enough to come out alone." Reiner commented.

"Would've planned it otherwise if it means I kill you." Eren said.

Yuichiro began to glare at Reiner with hatred. Hatred for betraying Eren and destroying his childhood, clutching Asuramaru more tightly.

Reiner turned to Yuichiro.

"And it seems you have Yuichiro Hyakuya to thank for that." Reiner explained.

Eren and Yuichiro were surprised.

"Who the hell told you about my name?" Yuichiro asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that you two are coming with me now." Reiner explained.

"Like hell, you scum." Eren said.

Reiner clicked his tongue.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way then." Reiner said.

"Marcus. Take care of your personal business. Eren and Yu are mine." Reiner explained.

"_Fine by me. Just don't get in my way._" The black wolf, Marcus, said.

Marcus charged forward, forcing the two younger wolves to fight back.

Reiner took out a blade from his self-taken ODM Gear and prepares to stab himself.

Eren quickly noticed and began running forward.

"Eren!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Better stay back, Yu! It's going to get dangerous!" Eren hollered.

Eren bit his right hand hard, as Reiner slashed his left arm with his blade.

Soon enough, two bolts of lightning rained down, enveloping the two to become Titans.

XXX

The bolts of lightning alerted everyone in the Moon Demon Company and Scout Regiment, much to the latter's shock of knowing the obvious.

Shinoa and Levi Squad, who are currently en-route to find Eren and Yu, quickly noticed the thunder as the Levi Squad saw in shock, knowing that Eren wouldn't transform without a very good reason.

Without warning, Armin quickly took out a a signal flare gun and shot out a red smoke upward in the air, alerting a Titan sighting in case help is needed.

XXX

Eren, now the Attack Titan, battled furiously against Reiner, now the Armored Titan.

Yuichiro, having a safe distance, stood with shock at Eren's current power.

"Eren has the power to become one of these *Titans*?" Yuichiro thought.

Yuichiro then saw the two wolves trying their best to fight against Marcus despite Marcus' superior power.

"Man, this is getting insane." Yuichiro thought.

"But so what! Eren's still my friend despite what he looks like!" Yuichiro thought.

"I will help him make Reiner pay! For what he did to his family!" Yuichiro thought.

Yuichiro put his free hand on the sharp end of his weapon.

"Lend me your power, Asuramaru! As best as you can!" Yuichiro hollered.

"_You really into it, Yu?_" Asuramaru asked.

"I don't care what happens!" Yuichiro replied.

"_Fine. But only enough that makes you a demon. So let loose._" Asuramaru explained.

Upon command, Asuramaru took over Yuichiro partially, causing a demon arm to sprout from the right side of his head, demon markings appearing on the right side of his face, causing his right eye to become red, and sharper teeth.

"Now… I'm strong enough to have your head, Reiner!" Yuichiro hollered.

Yuichiro charged forward, only to be bounded back upon coming into contact with the Armored Titan.

The Attack Titan grappled the Armored Titan at a split second and threw him several feet away.

"_Dammit! Whatever Yu's planning it ain't gonna work against Reiner's armor!_" Eren thought.

"_I didn't want to risk using my new technique now, but time I put it to good use!_" Eren thought.

Eren began encasing his hands with his new Hardening ability.

"_One-on-one, I can win. But two-on-one will make it easier._" Eren thought.

The Attack Titan charged forward as soon as the Armored Titan regained his balance.

The Attack Titan punched the Armored Titan in the face really hard, shattering portions of its' face armor and knocking him back.

XXX

The two wolves were pushed back by Marcus.

"_You hanging in there, Spike?_" The grey wolf asked.

"_Still kicking, Leo-san._" The tan wolf, named Spike, replied in unison.

"_Are you two done talking so I can kill you both?_" Marcus asked.

"_Not on your life!_" Leo and Spike replied in unison.

Leo and Spike charged at Marcus once more, performing a new strategy to overwhelm the black wolf.

XXX

The Attack Titan grappled the Armored Titan without giving an opening, which Yuichiro exploited by rushing wildly and slashing the exposed area Eren cracked, damaging Reiner further.

\- Asura-Kanon! - Yuichiro shouted.

Yuichiro summoned multiple regular Katanas that flew straight at the Armored Titan's exposed face area, further damaging him.

The Armored Titan began struggling, forcing the Attack Titan to hold on tight.

In an immense grapple battle, the Armored Titan knocked the Attack Titan off him, sending him several feet away.

"Eren!" Yuichiro hollered.

Yuichiro quickly rushed to his friend's side.

The Armored Titan got up.

"_Damn. I won't be able to take these two alone._" Reiner thought.

The Armored Titan opened its' mouthplate, revealing its mouth.

It was about to let out a scream, until two quickly blurs appeared out of nowhere and slashed at the Armored Titan, only for them to be bounded off.

The two revealed to be Mikasa and Mikaela with murderous intent in their eyes.

Eren and Yuichiro were shocked.

"Eren!" Armin hollered.

"Yu-kun!" Yoichi hollered.

Armin, Shinoa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba reunited with Eren and Yuichiro.

Mitsuba banged the back of Yuichiro's head hard.

"Ow!" Yuichiro hollered.

"That's what you get for sneaking out on us, idiot!" Mitsuba hollered.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Yuichiro hollered.

"That goes for you as well, Eren!" Jean hollered.

The Attack Titan wasn't listening and acted like he didn't care.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Jean exclaimed.

"Worry about that later, Jean! We've got Reiner and Bertholdt to worry about!" Armin hollered.

"Come to think of it, I don't know where he is since the fights started." Yuichiro explained.

"Well whenever Reiner's around, Bertholdt's not far behind." Sasha commented.

"Go back a sec, did you say fights?!" Connie asked.

"I think Yu-san's referring to those three wolves duking it out." Shinoa explained.

Shinoa pointed in the direction of seeing Leo and Spike now overwhelming Marcus.

"Whoa! You're right!" Sasha hollered.

"Explanations later. We need to retreat!" Mitsuba hollered.

"Are you serious?!" Yuichiro exclaimed.

"Hey! Finding you two was trouble enough to know we now have Titans to worry about!" Kimizuki hollered.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Jean hollered.

"Actually… this might be a good opportunity." Shinoa said.

"Why's that?" Connie asked.

"With Reiner and Bertholdt here, killing those two here will make the difficulty for the Scouts to retake Wall Maria easier." Shinoa replied.

"Are you serious?" Armin asked.

"If we play this right, we'll kill them both. But if things get to out of control, we leave at once." Shinoa replied.

"So, any plans?" Yoichi asked.

"Yu-san, Eren-san, Kimizuki-san and Jean-san will help Mikaela-san and Mikasa-san deal with Reiner." Shinoa replied.

"The rest of us will find and kill Bertholdt in these forests before he hears Reiner's scream." Shinoa continued.

"We can let the wolves duke it out if we don't know which side either of them are on." Shinoa finished.

"Fair enough." Kimizuki said.

"Now move out!" Shinoa hollered.

"Right!" Yuichiro, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Yoichi hollered in unison.

The teens got off Eren, allowing him to stand up as Shinoa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Mitsuba and Yoichi ventured into the forests while he, Yuichiro, Jean and Kimizuki went to help Mikasa and Mikaela.

XXX

Mikasa and Mikaela continued clashing against the Armored Titan, using their gear to move around and find a good opening in any of its exposed areas not covered by armor.

"Dammit! I wish I had brought our new weapons if these two were gonna show up!" Mikasa thought.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I kill Reiner here and now!" Mikasa thought.

Mikasa performed acrobatic maneuvers with her ODM Gear while attached to Reiner, hoping to strike at the spot behind the right knee.

Reiner stopped to make Mikasa lose balance, but she easily recovered and launched another hook onto Reiner's right hand.

Mikaela, using his Tech Gauntlet, managed to find a slight opening and attempted to take it.

But suddenly, he felt odd and began to lose his balance.

"Dammit! Not now!" Mikaela thought.

Mikaela, in pain, was falling through the ground.

"Mikaela!" Mikasa hollered.

Mikaela was caught by Eren, who let out a roar while performing a shoulder charge at the Armored Titan, knocking it off balance.

Yuichiro, relieved to see his "family" okay, just joined followed by Jean and Kimizuki.

"Nice catch, Eren!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Stay focused, man! We still gotta kill this bastard when we have the chance!" Kimizuki hollered.

"Yeah… this time we won't let him get away!" Jean hollered.

The Armored Titan got again, only to be attacked by the Attack Titan, Mikasa, Jean, Yuichiro and Kimizuki.

XXX

Leo began biting on Marcus' throat, planning to keep his teeth deep enough to kill his "brother".

But Marcus kicked Leo off and bit through his right side, causing the grey wolf to groan in pain.

Spike came above and slashed at Marcus from behind with his fangs.

"_You two are really starting to piss me off!_" Marcus hollered.

"_Get used to it!_" Spike hollered.

Leo began standing his ground.

"_If you're standing with that giant armored bastard of a human, then I guess Spike and I will side with those humans since they hate your master!_" Leo hollered.

XXX

Scaling through the forests, Shinoa and Armin's group continued searching for Bertholdt.

Sasha suddenly heard a moving sound.

"He's right there at 10 o'clock!" Sasha hollered.

The group saw Bertholdt using his own ODM Gear to scale through the forest knowing he's been spotted.

"There he is." Shinoa said.

"Hold on, Shinoa! Let me talk to him first!" Armin hollered.

"Are you insane?! He's the enemy!" Mitsuba hollered.

"Think about this, man! I know how you feel, but what if he wants to kill us this time?" Connie asked.

"I'm sorry… but this is a risk I have to take!" Armin hollered.

Armin went faster with his gear, going on ahead of his teammates.

"Armin!" Sasha hollered.

Armin soon caught up with Bertholdt as they went out into the open near Eren's group and Reiner.

"Stop, Bertholdt!" Armin hollered.

Bertholdt saw Armin in surprise and began falling to the ground, using the trees to cushion his fall.

"Listen to me! We don't have to fight like this!" Armin hollered.

"There's nothing to discuss, Armin." Bertholdt said.

"What?" Armin asked, in shock.

"You can talk all you want, but right now, I have an objective to complete." Bertholdt replied, drawing his blades.

Shinoa, Sasha, Connie, Mitsuba and Yoichi appeared next to Armin.

Sasha was the first to stand in front of Armin in a protective manner.

"Guys…" Armin said.

"Armin. There's no point in negotiating with these traitors. All they get is death." Shinoa explained, drawing out her Cursed Gear.

\- Gekkouin! - Yoichi shouted.

Yoichi shot powerful, bird-like arrows from his weapon at Bertholdt, forcing him to jump out of the way.

\- Tenjiryū! - Mitsuba shouted.

Mitsuba slammed her battle axe on the round hard, using blue and black demon spawns to attack the holder of the Colossal Titan.

Suddenly, they were destroyed in an instant… by the unexpected arrival of Crowley.

Shinoa, Yoichi and Mitsuba were shocked. Armin, Connie and Sasha were also shocked.

Kimizuki stopped his attack once he saw Crowley with slight horror.

"Yu! It's Crowley!" Kimizuki hollered.

Yuichiro and a struggling Mikaela in the Attack Titan's hand reacted with shock.

Eren/the Attack Titan, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner/the Armored Titan, and even Leo, Spike and Marcus all stopped their fights with shocked expressions.

Bertholdt was also shocked by Crowley's appearance.

"You seem surprised. Wondering who I am really?" Crowley asked.

"No need for that, Crowley-kun." Ferid said.

Ferid appeared walking next to Crowley, along with Crowley's aids Horn Skull and Chess Belle, and over 50 vampire soldiers.

"Why don't we all get the fun started." Ferid said.

The predicament of Levi and Shinoa Squads just got worse with the vampires making a scene! How will they get out of this sticky situation?

* * *

_Preview_:

**Connie**: Hey, Yoichi.

**Yoichi**: Yeah?

**Connie**: You said you're a good marksman, right?

**Yoichi**: I sure am with my Gekkouin.

**Yoichi**: I even have a good relationship with my demon.

**Connie**: Well I'd say that's impressive. Does that include your ammo in your Tech Gauntlet?

**Yoichi**: Well, I prefer to use my Cursed Gear more often, so I only use the grappling function of this thing.

**Connie**: Hold on, you're saying not everyone in the Moon Demon Company doesn't use the gun function?!

**Yoichi**: Most of us including Shinoa-san, Kimizuki-kun and Mitsuba-san. Yu-san, Mika-san, Commander Guren, and Shinya-san are the only exceptions.

**Connie**: Man, I wished the Survey Corps had something like that.

**Yoichi**: Did you say something?

**Connie**: N-No, no! Just mumbling to myself!

**Connie**: Anyway… why don't you finish it off?

**Yoichi**: Sure!

**Yoichi**: Next time: Chapter 4 - Full Retreat!

**Yoichi**: How did I do?

**Connie**: Excellent I'd say!

* * *

**Did you like it? The two wolves from the first chapter finally made their full appearance, with the gray one named Leo and the tan one Spike.**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long since August 11, but now I'm back and continuing where I left off!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Here is the fourth chapter of Attack on Vampire! Eren, Yuichiro and their friends flee for their very lives as the vampires led by Ferid and Reiner and Bertholdt close in on them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Full Retreat!**

* * *

Both Shinoa and Levi Squads, as well as Leo, Spike, Reiner, Bertholdt and Marcus, were shocked by the arrival of the vampires.

"My, my…" Ferid said.

"This is quite the entertainment indeed." Ferid commented.

"Can I have a taste at them, Crowley-sama?" Chess asked.

"Don't be stupid. Our lord will say when given permission." Horn replied, scolding her fellow colleague.

"Dammit! Of all the times for them to show up…!" Kimizuki thought.

The Special Operations Squad began to feel a little afraid of the murderous aura coming from the nobles.

"_Shinoa. What do we do?_" Mitsuba whispered.

Shinoa became conflicted.

"Guess I have no other choice…" Shinoa thought.

"Everyone! We retreat at once!" Shinoa hollered.

Both Levi and Shinoa Squad were shocked.

"Is she serious?" Yuichiro asked.

"You heard the captain! We're going now!" Kimizuki hollered.

"Shit… Eren - we're leaving!" Jean hollered.

The Attack Titan refused to forfeit his fight to run, but with the situation presented, he has no choice but to obey.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Shinoa hollered.

Shinoa grappled to the nearest tree, being the first to leave.

"You heard our squad leader, let's go!" Mitsuba hollered.

"C'mon, guys!" Yoichi hollered.

Mitsuba and Yoichi were the next to run.

Connie quickly followed, not wanting to disobey a direct order or fight the vampires unprepared.

Sasha grabbed Armin's hand.

"Let's go, Armin!" Sasha hollered.

Armin didn't resist and followed Sasha, allowing her to let go so the two can flee together.

Kimizuki and Jean decided to leave too.

"Eren! Yu! Mikasa! Let's go!" Kimizuki hollered.

"Take Mikaela too!" Jean hollered.

Mikasa nodded.

"C'mon, you two! We have to go!" Mikasa hollered.

Mikasa left the area next.

Eren and Yuichiro were the last, but reluctant. They have the chance to end Reiner and Bertholdt now, but considering their situation and Mikaela's condition, they both relented.

The Attack Titan/Eren quickly grabbed Yuichiro in his other hand and made a break for the forest.

"Crowley-kun. Take all our men and give chase. Play with them but keep them alive." Ferid explained.

"I'd like to have a talk with our new giant friends here." Ferid said.

"Sure thing. But I hope this doesn't mean they'll eat you." Crowley explained.

"Oh, don't worry. It's all going to plan." Ferid said.

Crowley smirked and turned his attention to the fleeing humans.

"Horn. Chess. Let's go." Crowley said.

"Right!" Horn and Chess hollered in unison.

The three Vampire Progenitors quickly followed their prey with sheer speed.

"Follow Crowley-sama!" A male vampire hollered.

The vampires followed their nobles with haste.

Now the only ones left are Ferid, and the shocked Armored Titan and Bertholdt.

XXX

Leo and Spike saw the humans flee from the vampires beginning to pursue them.

Leo decided to make a choice.

"_Spike. We're going with them._" Leo said.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! You serious?!_" Spike asked.

"_Trust me. Marcus has already chosen his side. So we're choosing ours._" Leo replied.

Spike grunted and complied.

The two wolves made a quick break for the forest to assist their new human friends.

Marcus surprisingly didn't give chase, knowing Leo and Spike aren't worth the time yet and focused his attention towards Reiner, Bertholdt and Ferid.

XXX

Both squads continue making a break towards the ship with all haste, using all their fuel of their respective grappling gear at full speed (or Eren running extremely fast).

"Dammit! How did the vampires find us?!" Yuichiro asked, in an angry manner.

"They must've found a way to cloak themselves if they were following us in the air!" Shinoa replied.

"Who cares about that! Just keep heading back to the ship!" Jean hollered.

"Easy for you to say!" Connie and Sasha hollered in unison.

Vampires suddenly appeared in front of them, a few lying in wait.

"We got vampires coming straight at us!" Yoichi hollered.

Mikasa quickly drew her blades and was about to attack.

But Leo and Spike, appearing with haste, killed the vampires.

Both squads were surprised as the two wolves began to follow them on ground.

"Hey, those are the two wolves Eren and I saw that fought the black one!" Yuichiro hollered.

"So wolves are now helping us?!" Mitsuba asked.

"I did forgot to mention that Eren and I saw the black one teaming up with Reiner and Bertholdt! That means these two clearly hate it as much as we hate its' masters!" Yuichiro replied.

"So we're trusting a gut feeling you have?" Mikaela asked, in a weakly manner.

"Well… yeah!" Yuichiro replied.

"Either that or you and Eren are crazy." Jean commented.

"Yu's right. The fact these two saved is enough proof they're on our side." Armin explained.

"Let's trust in your judgement and hope you're right." Shinoa said.

"We still have to make it to the ship." Mikasa said.

The gang continued moving with every ounce of fuel they have.

The Attack Titan suddenly began to lose consciousness after reaching its' time limit, forcing him to let go of Yuichiro and Mikaela.

Managing to regain control of his human side, Yuichiro used his Tech Gauntlet to grapple to the nearest tree, grabbing Mikaela from falling onto the ground.

The gang stopped to see Eren's condition: steaming flowing out of the Attack Titan's body as it deforms into partially opened flesh.

"Eren!" Mikasa hollered.

"Oh no! He's reached his limit!" Armin hollered.

"Any ideas on how to get him out?" Yuichiro asked.

"Mikasa's got it covered!" Sasha replied.

Leo became worried about Eren in his present condition.

Mikasa carefully hacked through without going near the nape, which successfully got Eren out of his Titan form, having Titan-like markings near his eyes, but still kept his uniform sans his cloak, and his ODM Gear still in tact.

"I'm okay." Eren said.

Mikasa sighed.

"We need to keep moving." Yoichi said, using Gekkouin to shoot down some vampires that just appeared.

Leo appeared near Eren and Mikasa, nuding his face to let the former ride him.

The kids became confused.

"Is he… offering Eren a ride?" Armin asked.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Jean said, in a sarcastic manner.

"You might not have the chance to leave anyway." Crowley said, appearing behind from above with Horn and Chess.

"Crap!" Connie hollered.

"Tight formation! Protect each other's backs!" Shinoa hollered, summoning her Shikama Dōji.

"My sword… gain power from my blood." Crowley said.

Crowley's sword handle generated spikes that pierced Crowley's hand holding the sword, allowing his blood to be taken in exchange for increased power and speed.

With sheer momentum, Crowley easily overwhelmed each of the kids one-by-one and Spike, before setting his sights on Eren, who had just got on Leo, and Yuichiro, holding onto a weakened Mikaela. Even Mikasa didn't stand a chance despite her skills.

Eren was shocked by the vampire noble's abilities.

"This guy isn't like Reiner or any vampire I've fought! He's too strong!" Eren thought.

"Horn, Chess. Have all the blood you want. I'll take these two alive." Crowley explained.

"Of course, My Lord." Horn said.

"Yes!" Chess hollered.

Yuichiro became enraged.

"You bastards!" Yuichiro hollered.

Yuichiro charged with fury, but Crowley effortlessly slashed him aside, smacking into a tree.

"Yu!" Eren hollered.

Leo growled viciously at the vampire.

"_Damn you, vampire filth!_" Leo hollered.

Crowley smirked lightly.

"I do like to ask about that strange power you had, human." Crowley explained.

"Like the guy with the armor, how did you do it?" Crowley asked.

"Human experimentation? Or something else?" Crowley continued.

"Either way, My Queen will like to know your power." Crowley finished.

Eren gritted his teeth.

Horn was about to drink Shinoa's blood, while Chess was about to drink Armin's.

In a split second, help suddenly came: it was Levi, who cut off Crowley's right arm with sheer speed, surprising everyone.

"It's Captain Levi!" Armin hollered.

"So fast I didn't even see him!" Kimizuki hollered.

"_He cut off a vampire's arm just like that!_" Spike hollered.

"Captain!" Eren hollered.

Levi managed to kick Crowley to the ground, forcing Chess and Horn to attend to their master.

"Hurry! Get back to the ship now!" Levi hollered.

"You heard the Captain! Let's run!" Eren hollered.

Levi's Squad and Shinoa's Squad managed to get up and flee to the ship again.

Leo and Spike, unexpectedly got Eren and Yuichiro on them, as well as Mikaela on Spike, quickly running at full speed, following their friends.

Levi quickly followed.

The other vampires gave chase.

"How dare that human hurt Crowley-sama!" A female vampire hollered.

"Kill the livestock!" A male vampire hollered.

"Tch!" Levi hollered.

Using the forest to his advantage, Levi used his ODM Gear to move behind the vampires and perform his signature rotating blade technique, taking out many in a single strike.

"Holy crap, he's strong!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Well, we don't call him *Humanity's Strongest Soldier* in our world for nothing!" Eren hollered.

"I can't believe he managed to take a noble like Crowley by surprise." Mikaela commented, in a weakly manner.

"Captain Levi's skills aren't to be taken lightly." Mikasa said.

"Let's keep moving! We're just a few minutes out!" Levi hollered, having rejoined his squad.

"Right!" Eren, Yuichiro, Leo, Spike, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba hollered in unison.

XXX

The ship was ready for departure and everyone in the Survey Corps and Moon Demon Company were on board.

A scout just spotted the returning group with his binoculars.

"Commander Erwin! They're here!" A scout hollered.

"Alright… everyone get ready to depart once they're on board!" Erwin hollered.

"You heard him! All troops, start the engines!" Guren hollered.

"YES SIR!" Both the Moon Demon Company and Scout Regiment shouted in unison.

As everyone started preparations, Levi Squad and Shinoa Squad, along with Leo and Spike, just arrived on the ship through a close landing.

"We… made it!" Sasha hollered.

"Talk about cutting it close." Yoichi said.

Yuichiro turned to Eren with a half smile.

"Not bad for your first time, eh?" Yuichiro asked.

"Heh. Guess the outside world is more than I bargained for." Eren replied.

Eren and Yuichiro chuckled, only to realize Levi's standing behind them with a dark glare.

"Don't think you two are out of the woods just yet." Levi said.

Eren and Yuichiro began to turn white.

XXX

Reiner, who just gotten out of his Titan form, became shocked alongside Bertholdt and Marcus by what Ferid just said.

"W-What the hell do you mean…?" Reiner asked.

"Aw, but it's much more fun working together." Ferid replied.

"What makes you think we're stupid enough to trust you?" Bertholdt asked.

Ferid shrugged his shoulders.

"_This is some kind of joke!_" Marcus hollered, or barked.

"Enough playing games, Bathory." A female voice said.

"Aw, but I wanted to have a little fun, My Queen." Ferid explained.

The person appearing behind Ferid was Vampire Third Progenitor, Krul Tepes.

"How do you think the info about Yuichiro came to your knowledge? Coincidence?" Krul asked.

The two Warriors and Marcus were shocked again.

"H-How did you know that?!" Reiner asked.

"Because it was I that told them when I crossed that portal first." A beastly voice explained.

Both sides turned to hear large footsteps, revealing to the the Beast Titan leaving the forest.

Reiner and Bertholdt were shocked. Marcus was also caught by surprise.

Crowley (having his arm reattached), Horn and Chess, having just exited the forest, saw the Beast Titan and Krul.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute." Crowley commented.

XXX

Eren and Yuichiro were lying on the deck of the ship; two large bumps appeared on their foreheads courtesy of Guren's punishment.

"You idiots pull another stunt like that again, and I'll make the pain worse." Guren explained.

"Sorry…" Eren and Yuichiro said in unison.

Mikasa, though angered at seeing Eren hurt, managed to compose her emotions since Mikaela, having already drank some blood from a container the Shinoa Squad had in case to control his thirst, was able to keep his in check.

The others cringed while Levi, Shinya and Erwin were stoic.

"He should've picked a different punishment than this." Levi commented.

"Well Guren is a big softie no matter how strict he is. Especially when he's reprimanding Yuichiro." Shinya explained.

"I heard that Shinya." Guren said, having a red tick mark on his forehead.

Shinya had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Despite the behavior of both boys, our little stop on that island has shown new developments." Erwin explained.

"How so?" Levi asked.

"First, we now know the Armored and Colossal Titans have followed us differently and now have the added objective of capturing Yuichiro aside from Eren for purposes we have no knowledge of at the moment." Erwin explained.

"I'm sorry, Commander Erwin. I thought in my judgement was the right moment to kill those two during our attempt to retrieve Yu-san and Eren." Shinoa explained.

"But the situation has gotten too chaotic when the vampires showed up and we were forced to retreat." Shinoa explained, feeling a little *down*.

"That's my fault, Shinoa." Armin said.

"It's fine. Mistakes happen." Shinoa said.

"She's right, Armin. Don't beat yourself up over it." Sasha explained, offering a comforting hand on Armin's shoulder.

Armin blushed, but managed to pull off a smile.

Connie and Jean smirked.

"We'll get those two since they're coming to us, anyway." Hange explained.

"Then we best be on our guard from now on." Jean said.

"The second thing, is that we also know the vampires almost share the same goal and may wish to team up with the Titans." Erwin explained.

"Since when do vampires and Titans team up?" Mikaela asked.

"It's only a theory based on your report. But our hypothesis will be exact once they show up again." Hange replied.

"As for our third report, we've gained some new members to our cause." Erwin explained.

The people gathered in the meeting room turned to Leo and Spike, both sitting and listening with their tongues out.

"Who's idea was it to bring two big-ass wolves on our ship?" Guren asked.

"They more like follow Eren and Yu-kun everywhere now since they just became friends." Yoichi replied.

"Really?" Shinya asked.

Hange was giddy with excitement had Levi not stopped her.

"If you wanna get eaten for your curiosity, be my guest." Levi explained, in a sarcastic manner.

Hange pouted.

"Reiner's got his own dog now. Guess we can have our own." Connie explained.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Jean, Kimizuki, Sasha and Mitsuba muttered in unison.

"Any idea what we should call them?" Armin asked.

"They're names are Leo and Spike." Eren said.

Everyone, even Leo and Spike, became dumfounded.

"How did he know our names?!" Leo and Spike thought in unison.

Eren's eyes blinked, then he touched his head.

"W-What the hell?" Eren asked.

"Dude, are you psychic or something?!" Yuichiro exclaimed.

"I don't even know what that means, and I don't speak dog!" Eren hollered.

"Aw, come on! You gotta tell me something on how did guess them?!" Yuichiro asked.

"Get off my back!" Eren hollered.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Guren said.

Guren left the room in irritation.

Mikasa eyed him and planned to follow.

Eren and Yuichiro continued arguing, which got Jean, Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Hange involved as the others either tried to break it up or discuss something else.

XXX

Guren continued walking to get some fresh air and away from the constant bickering.

"Hey, Guren." Mikasa said.

Guren stopped to see Mikasa standing behind him.

"Geez, it's like I can't catch a break." Guren muttered.

"You may think you're being easy on Eren and Yuichiro when you punished them, but I don't let something like that slide." Mikasa explained.

"I'm guessing Mikaela told you not to trust me since he told you everything?" Guren asked.

"Yeah… don't even think for a second I'm forgiving you for what you did." Mikasa replied, gripping her fists and giving off a glare with the intent to kill.

Guren smirked and turned half-way to Mikasa.

"If you're thinking I could do the same to Eren you'd be wrong." Guren explained.

"He's said to be vital to *your mission* and it's now my job to make sure he doesn't let his idiocy get him killed." Guren continued.

"But if you feel that strongly about your boyfriend, then you'd better do your damndest to protect him." Guren finished.

Mikasa blushed furiously.

"I-It's not like that… we're family…" Mikasa explained.

"Your blushing says otherwise. You two are more likely adopted, but deep down you think of him more than family." Guren commented.

"But don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. Otherwise, you'd be killed without knowing." Guren explained.

Guren continued walking down, leaving Mikasa confused about her feelings.

Her heart began to beat a little faster.

"It's not like that… right?" Mikasa thought.

XXX

Eren and Yuichiro were now feeding both Leo and Spike some spare meat Shinya led to.

Sasha was about to lose her mind the moment she saw meat again, but Armin, Connie and Mitsuba did their best to keep her sane.

The two had bandages on their faces for their little scuffle.

"Geez… could've held back a little?" Yuichiro asked.

"Oh, walk it off." Eren replied.

Yuichiro sticked his tongue out.

Spike snickered, while Leo sighed.

"_These idiots are going to be the death of me._" Leo thought.

Leo then eyed Eren as he was still engaging in another petty argument with Yuichiro.

"_Question is… how did he figure out my name?_" Leo thought.

"_Just who is this human?_" Leo thought.

XXX

Living in a small room was a middle aged man looking at his Beretta 92.

He loaded his gun with ammo before turning to his ragged photo of himself, a middle-aged woman, and three children with a saddened look.

"It won't be long soon." The man said.

A knock was heard on the door.

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Sir! I've just received word the Moon Demon Company led by Commander Guren Ichinose will be arriving in approximately 2 days!" A voice hollered.

The man sighed.

"He would've made it a day if he wasn't taking my message seriously." The man said.

"Make sure you fire the signal flare to the safest location once they are within range." The man explained.

"Right!" The voice hollered, before footsteps were heard from running.

The man got up, preparing to leave the room.

"I'll see you soon, old friend." The man said.

The man opened the door before leaving to close it behind him.

Who is this man that knows Guren? Is he friend or foe?

* * *

_Preview_:

**Sasha**: I thought we were gonna die back there!

**Mikasa**: We were lucky Captain Levi saved us.

**Shinoa**: I was caught by surprise that he managed to take a noble like Crowley by surprise.

**Mikasa**: His skill with the ODM Gear is without equal. Said his strength's almost worth an entire brigade.

**Sasha**: Yeah! He killed Titans without even breaking a sweat!

**Shinoa**: Then he must be really skilled enough to beat even Guren.

**Mikasa**: Only problem is he's a clean freak and has issues with others.

_Shinoa giggled._

**Shinoa**: Then they are alike in terms of being brooding and cool!

**Sasha**: You wish…

**Mikasa**: I'd say Guren's more of a lazy idiot than anything.

**Shinoa**: You got that right.

**Mikasa**: Next time: Chapter 5 - Manhattan.

**Sasha**: What's "Manhattan"?

**Shinoa**: You'll see when we get there.

* * *

**Did you like it? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Here is the fifth chapter of Attack on Vampire! The Survey Corps and Moon Demon Company finally reach Manhattan, New York City, where they meet an old friend of Guren's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Welcome to Manhattan**

* * *

Eren yawned as he woke up and walked to go to the restroom on the second deck. His hair messy and slight baggy eyes.

He'd just ran into Armin, who was drinking some coffee with vanilla creamer.

"Hey, man." Eren said.

"Behead alert much?" Armin asked.

"Don't get me started." Eren replied.

The two friends began walking together.

"So where are you going at this hour?" Armin asked.

"To the bathroom. Yu said it's on this floor." Eren replied.

"Mikaela and Shinoa-san told me the same thing." Armin said.

"But I'll let you go first since you just woke up." Armin explained, drinking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren muttered.

Eren and Armin just stopped at the bathroom room, which is closed.

Believing no one was in there, Eren decided to open the door to go in first.

But instead of finding it empty, they instead found Mikasa and Sasha just exiting the showers with towels wrapped around them all the way to their knees and their hair wet, with Sasha's flowing down.

Eren and Armin stared at Mikasa and Sasha innocently, before Eren quickly slammed the door.

Both of them were extremely red in the face.

"That was too close!" Eren hollered.

"When were they…" Armin said.

"You idiots! Did you two even knock?!" Kimizuki asked.

"Do you morons have a death wish?!" Jean asked, in an angry manner.

"It wasn't like that!" Armin replied.

"Dammit, Yu! I knew you were lying to Armin!" Eren hollered.

"Shut up! It's your faults for not paying attention!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Blame yourself for not understanding what Yu-chan meant!" Mikaela hollered.

"Why you-" Eren said.

"Let's run and hide, Eren!" Armin hollered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Eren hollered.

The two boys quickly ran to hide anywhere in the ship in case Mikasa and Sasha get mad and go looking for them.

Watching them run were Levi, Guren, Shinoa, Leo, Spike and Shinya.

Guren began to twitch his eyebrows in irritation.

"Why can't those idiots learn to keep it down?" Levi asked.

"Oh my! Those two must be dying to see!" Shinoa hollered.

"Why did you have to make a dirty joke this early, sis?" Shinya asked, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"_Teenage boys are idiots._" Leo commented.

"_You were once like that when-_" Spike said, before Leo knocked him out.

"_Bring *that* up again and I'll rip your throat!_" Leo hollered.

"_Sorry…_" Spike muttered.

"Two days of dealing with these antics. I swear if we don't reach Manhattan, I'm gonna…" Guren thought, continuing to become irritable.

"I see Manhattan just a few miles out!" A Survey Corps scout hollered.

"Speak of the devil." Guren said.

XXX

Several minutes later, the Moon Demon Company-Scout Regiment alliance managed to reach the shores of the New York Passenger Ship Terminal in Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City; the exact coordinates Guren's contact ordered him to rendezvous with.

There were soldiers dressed in normal civilian clothes armed with guns waiting for them to dock.

Guren was the first to walk down since he needed to speak with the armed men.

"Commander Ichinose! We're glad you made it, sir!" A man with black hair and a goatee hollered.

"Is he here?" Guren asked.

"Yes, sir! He said to meet up at Hell's Kitchen Park!" A man with a red beanie hollered.

"Alright, people… let's follow them! Stay on guard for any vampires!" Guren hollered.

"ROGER!" The Scouts and Moon Demon Company shouted in unison.

All soldiers began to move in an orderly fashion to avoid trouble, driving in trucks, SUVs and any horses the Scouts had left since they were forced to leave some behind on the Beast Island.

XXX

The man previously in the room was sitting on a bench protected by armed men, waiting for the arrival.

Loud engines were soon heard, revealing the vehicles and horses with every soldier in them.

The vehicles and horses soon stopped, which everyone got off.

The man smiled when he saw Guren with Levi, Shinya and Erwin, walking up to Guren.

Behind them were the Levi and Shinoa squads. But Eren and Armin were distant from Mikasa and Sasha, who were also distant after what happened this morning.

Guren smiled at seeing the man's face.

"3 years and I come running back to you." Guren commented.

"Heh! Don't kid yourself." The man said.

The two shook hands.

"So who is he?" Levi asked.

"This is Arnold Jefferson, leader of the American Revolutionary Army against the vampires in America." Shinya replied.

"He's an old friend of Guren and me 3 years ago during vampire's 5 year reign." Shinya explained.

"I honestly never knew there were vampires stationed here." Jean said.

"Did you know, Mika-kun?" Yoichi asked.

"Pretty much. But I haven't seen the face of the progenitor in charge." Mikaela replied.

"They must've been pretty cautious to avoid revealing all their faces." Hange explained.

"I think you're onto something, Section Commander." Mobilt said.

Jefferson then eyed the Scouts accompanying Guren.

"And I take it these are the Scouts the vampires brought here?" Jefferson asked.

This got the Scouts and the Moon Demon Company surprised.

"H-How did you know about that?" Armin asked.

"Well, it's the reason why I contacted Guren." Jefferson replied.

"So this was a vampire scheme." Shinoa said.

"Yes. These people weren't brought here by accident. They were brought here by Vampire 3rd Progenitor: Nix Parthe." Jefferson explained.

XXX

In Krul's throne room, she, Ferid and Crowley were talking with the Vampire Progenitor council to discuss Parthe's actions behind bringing these foreigners.

"So explain this, Nix Parthe. Behind all our backs, you summoned humans from another world in my territory, let them slip only to be intercepted at that island, and you had the nerve to not inform us before hand?" Krul asked.

"**Third Progenitor of Japan, you worry to much.**" Parthe replied.

"**Don't go pushing your luck, Third Progenitor of America.**" Lest Karr commented.

"Better answer her questions before she gets angry. And you won't like it when she's angry." Ferid explained.

"**It all started with a dream.**" Parthe said.

"A dream?" Krul, Ferid and Karr asked.

"**A dream where the Titans that aren't of mythology, but born from human experimentation that brought nearly the extinction of human kind in another world.**" Parthe explained.

"So they're like us, but more mindless." Crowley said.

"**Very astute of you, Thirteenth Progenitor. **" Parthe said.

"**But how did you bring them here, Nix? We don't have the technology for inter-dimensional travel.**" Karr explained.

"**I would like to know as well? Was it experimentation we don't authorized?**" A Progenitor councilmen asked.

"**No. I learned how to use magic.**" Parthe explained.

This got all the vampires surprised.

"**Magic?! That's impossible!**" Another councilman hollered.

"**Magic is nothing more than a mere children's story!**" A councilwoman hollered.

"A mere children's story? How absurd." A voice commented.

The rest of the Progenitor council, except Krul, Ferid, Crowley, Parthe and Karr became startled.

"**Who's there?!**" The first councilmen asked, in an angry manner.

Footsteps were heard as they were coming from the dark, slowly walking into the light until the footsteps revealed to be a middle-aged man with a well-toned and built body, grey eyes, and shaggy blond hair and a beard, and dressed in a brown hooded coat with loose pants, dark combat boots, and a pair of glasses.

"**What's a human doing here?!**" The councilwoman asked, in an angry manner.

"Calm yourself. I am no ordinary human." The man replied.

"The War Chief speaks the truth." A voice said.

Reiner, Bertholdt and Marcus appeared beside the other man.

"The three of us have the power to transform into Titans." Reiner explained.

"**Titans?! Those are mere mythologies!**" Another councilman hollered.

"Oh, really?" Ferid asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ferid snapped his fingers, revealing holographic screens of the battle on Beast Island, including Eren and Reiner transforming into their Titan forms.

The Progenitor Council, except Krul, Ferid, Crowley, Parthe and Karr were now shocked.

"Yes my friends! The creatures that battled the gods since ancient times were mere fantasy in our world." Ferid explained.

"But these *Titans* were born from another Earth meant to devour humanity." Ferid continued.

Most of everyone were left speechless.

"My Warriors and I have only one objective. To capture Eren Jaeger and gain control of the Coordinate." The man with the glasses explained.

"**A goal we now share since we also plan to capture him along with Yuichiro Hyakuya.**" Parthe explained.

"**How will the capture of both Hyakuya and this Jaeger boy benefit our current situation?**" Karr asked.

"**Any thoughts, eh Krul?**" Karr asked.

"Careful with that attitude, Lest. Hold your tongue before I rip it out." Krul explained.

"**Oh, my. Didn't mean to insult you again.**" Karr commented.

Krul growled.

"Careful, Karr-sama. You don't wanna get Krul-sama very angry." Ferid explained.

"**As for using magic, I carefully studied the roots in Europe using ancient artifacts combined with alchemy and witchcraft for a whole month.**" Parthe explained.

"**With it, I can forcibly pull individuals from another world to here in a desired location.**" Parthe continued.

"So that's how you were able to pull us here." Reiner said.

"**Correct.**" Parthe said.

"But what is your ultimate if I may ask?" Krul asked.

Parthe smirked.

XXX

"So this Nix Parthe was the person responsible for brining us here?" Erwin asked.

"Yes. It happened only three days ago which brought you all here." Jefferson replied.

"I honestly though it would be impossible for magic to be used in such a way." Mikaela commented.

Hange's mind was blown. She was giddying with excitement, much to Moblit's concern.

Both Levi Squad and Shinoa Squad were completely dumbfounded. Levi was the only one with a stoic expression.

"So that white light was Parthe's doing. Good grief." Levi commented.

"That's what my scouts reported." Jefferson said.

"Matters worse… he's after your friend, Eren Jaeger." Jefferson explained.

Everyone in the Scouts and Demon Company became shocked.

"He wants Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"But for what?" Shinoa asked.

"We're not sure about his motives. But that's all we know." Jefferson replied.

"So that means both Jaeger and Baka-Yu are the primary targets of our enemies." Guren explained.

"We already know of the vampires' plans for Hyakuya." Shigure explained.

"But why do they need Jaeger?" Mito asked.

Everyone became clearly unsure.

Armin was in deep thought.

"If this Nix Parthe brought us here. Then he's the reason Reiner and Berthdolt know about Yu." Armin thought.

"If both the Vampires and the Titans were to team-up, then our predicament will become much more clearer." Armin thought.

"And if these vampires here brought us to this world, then that means…" Armin thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson." Armin said.

"Yes, son?" Jefferson asked.

"If this *magic* is was brought us here, then can it bring us home?" Armin replied.

Everyone became surprised.

"Armin… you sure?" Eren asked.

"I think your hunch is right. If we can take control of this *magic*, we may be able to send all you Scouts back home." Jefferson explained.

"But Parthe's strength isn't to be taken lightly." Jefferson said.

"He's known to be a Third Progenitor, almost on par with Krul." Shinya explained.

"As strong as Krul?" Yoichi asked.

"Tell us that's a good thing or a bad thing?" Connie asked.

"It's mostly bad." Jean said.

Connie sulked.

"We do have time. It will take Parthe to use his magic for probably a whole month. That's enough to train ourselves to prepare for an all-out attack." Jefferson explained.

"Which means we'll have to do whatever it takes to prepare ourselves." Levi explained.

"_This is gonna be tricky._" Leo said.

Spike didn't say anything as he quickly ran to a tree to go to the bathroom, much to Leo's chagrin.

"Guess we'll be a team for a whole month, right?" Yuichiro asked, gently punching Eren's shoulder.

Eren grinned.

"You bet, dude." Eren said.

"Looks like we've got more work to do…" Mikaela, Kimizuki, Jean, Connie and Mitsuba muttered in unison.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Yoichi said.

"He's right. We just have to work together like a family." Shinoa explained.

"Family…" Mikasa said.

Mikasa stared at Eren and blushed, causing her to turn to the other side.

Armin and Sasha began to think the same thought and started at each other for a second, only to turn away with blushed faces.

Levi and Guren sighed.

"Good grief…" Levi and Guren said in unison.

"This is our mission, Scouts! In one month, we will attack Nix Parthe and use his magic to return to our world!" Erwin hollered.

The soldiers shouted with new vigor.

XXX

At the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's headquarters, their main forces under Tenri and Kureto Hiragi were getting ready to move out to New York after having caught wind of Parthe's plans.

Kureto was overseeing all the troops moving out with his new pet, which is a large wolf similar to Leo, only less grey altogether.

"Hey, Kureto!" A voice hollered.

Kureto and his dog turned to see Seishiro Hiragi, walking with a scowl on his face.

"Dear brother Seishiro. Here to lecture me?" Kureto asked.

"Cut the bullshit, Kureto. Just here to tell you everything's ready for departure." Seishiro replied.

Kureto smirked, which irritated Seishiro.

"To be honest, I never imagined our father is going on the front lies like this." Kureto explained.

"You and me both. Guess that trash of an Ichinose's betrayal was the last straw." Seishiro explained.

"Of course we would've had him and his cohorts if you didn't let them get away in Nagoya." Seishiro explained.

Kureto chuckled, which Seishiro didn't take lightly.

"You bastard…!" Seishiro hollered.

Seishiro attempted to grab his older brother, but Kureto's most trusted advisor, Aoi Sangu, blocked his path.

Seishiro stopped, knowing how dangerous she is in battle.

The wolf also snarled, which Kureto petted its fur to relax.

"Now, now, Aero. No need for you and Aoi to make a scene." Kureto explained.

Aero stopped growling and obeyed his new master's command.

Seishiro backed off with sweat produced from fear appearing on his face a bit.

"Think's it time we get moving." Kureto said.

"And to use my secret weapon once again." Kureto thought.

XXX

Tenri Hiragi was sitting in his throne room, eagerly waiting.

"Just you wait, Guren. You and all your friends will know what happens to those who betray the Demon Army." Tenri thought.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Eren**: I can't believe we just did that!

**Armin**: Don't tell me you enjoyed that?!

**Eren**: Like hell! I was caught completely by surprise.

**Armin**: I think Mikasa and Sasha hate us now!

**Eren**: You think?

**Armin**: Hold on… you'll be the only one who doesn't get Mikasa's wrath since she never hates you!

**Eren**: Don't give me that crap! After what happened today, who knows!

**Armin**: You have a point there…

**Eren**: Got any excuse to make them stop hating us?

**Armin**: Well, that's up to Mikasa and Sasha and how they think.

**Eren**: Really helpful.

**Armin**: Next time: Chapter 6 - Splitting Up.

**Eren**: Guess a sincere apology is in order.

**Armin**: It's a start.

* * *

**Did you like it? Arnold Jefferson is based on the character Tommy from ****The Last of Us****. I thought it be nice to add a video game character into the series and have someone Guren can trust outside Japan.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Here is the sixth chapter of Attack on Vampire! To prepare to take down Nix Parthe, Eren, Yuichiro and their friends remain in Manhattan while the rest of the Scouts, Moon Demon Company and the Revolutionaries head to Brooklyn. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Splitting Up**

* * *

Moments after the meeting, many soldiers in the Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company and Revolutionary Army were gearing up to leave Hell's Kitchen Park.

Near two SUVs, the six members of the Special Operations Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Leo and Spike (both now wearing a shorter version of their masters' factions, much like a scarf and bulletproof vests) were surprised by what Erwin, Levi, Guren and Jefferson explain their orders.

"So you want the fourteen of us to head to remain in Manhattan while you guys head to Brooklyn?" Yuichiro asked.

"Yes. With you and Eren as targets, we can't afford to let Parthe know you're among us." Erwin replied.

"For a whole month since the magic Parthe used to bring us here will take some time." Guren explained.

"You kids are gonna have to do without me. Clearly, these three need my skills on the frontlines." Levi explained.

"It's okay, captain. We've learned how to managed together since training." Eren explained.

"Let's go over some things before you all leave." Guren said.

"As of right now, Shiona will be in charge of both Levi and Shinoa Squad." Guren continued.

"Mitsuba, Armin and Jean will act as her lieutenants since each of them have unique traits in terms of strategy." Guren finished.

"Of course, Commander Guren." Shiona said.

Armin and Jean weren't so sure. Sure they have tactical prowess, but being leaders is something different entirely.

"I already have the coordinates set for your temporary base until the month is over." Jefferson explained, handing Shinoa a slip of paper which she took.

"Everything's set up so you can stay comfortable. Just don't expect a lot." Jefferson continued.

"We unfortunately don't have any vehicles or horses to spare. But there should be some dead ones further down that can be hot-wired." Jefferson finished.

"Guess we can do that." Mitsuba said.

"Fair warning, there will be vampires in the area. Use them as practice dummies to gain experience to prep yourselves. You'll need it." Guren explained.

"Better than doing nothing, I guess." Mikasa said.

"One more thing. Starting now, all fourteen of you will work as a team when facing groups of enemies. No going solo without backup or doing anything stupid enough that'll get yourselves killed." Guren explained.

"He's got a point, Suicidal Maniacs!" Jean hollered.

"Huh?!" Eren and Yuichiro exclaimed, red tick marks appeared on their foreheads.

"He does have a point. You two can be reckless no matter what you do." Mikaela commented.

"C'mon, Mika! You know I'm not ALWAYS reckless!" Yuichiro hollered.

Mikaela groaned in irritation.

"There is the risk of using fuel for our equipment for a whole month." Armin explained.

"Gotcha all covered!" Hange hollered.

The kids turned to see Hange, just her and Moblit carrying five duffel bags.

"What's in the duffels?" Yoichi asked.

"Packs of extra gas tanks to refuel the ODM gas along with extra blades thanks to the new crystalline element we got from the remains of the Reiss chapel." Hange replied.

"We've also packed some other supplies you'll find in handy." Hange explained.

"Thanks, Section Commander Hange-san." Shinoa said.

"I'd like to throw one more rule. This is especially for Eren." Levi explained.

Everyone became a little tense.

"Since you'll be following under Shiona, you're expected to follow her orders without complaint." Levi explained.

"That especially means no going Titan unless she gives the OK, got it?" Levi asked.

"Yes, sir." Eren replied.

"He's right, Eren. Unless I tell you, don't think about transforming if you confront Reiner's group without me saying so." Shinoa explained.

"Wherever he goes, I go with him." Mikasa said.

Eren blushed and turned his head to the other direction.

"With everything set, we're heading off." Jefferson said.

"All of you… proceed with extreme caution." Erwin said.

"Try not to get yourselves killed." Guren said.

"Roger!" The Special Operations Squad (sans Levi) and Shinoa Squad hollered in unison.

Soon enough, Levi, Guren, Erwin, Hange, Moblit and Jefferson took their leave to join with the rest of the soldiers.

XXX

Ten minutes later, the 12 kids and 2 wolves managed to find both 2 dead pickup trucks of the Ford company parked near Rice n' Beans.

Kimizuki just finished hot-wiring the first one and is already doing the second one, much to the amusement of Eren and Yuichiro.

"So cool! Who would've guessed you'd be good at starting cars like that." Eren commented.

"One of the few things he's useful at." Yuichiro commented.

"Shut up." Kimizuki said, wiring a red and yellow wire together to start the second pickup.

The pickup truck's engine started activating.

"Hell yeah! We're revved up and ready to roll!" Yuichiro hollered.

Kimizuki just opened the door to get out.

"Oh! I'd like to drive!" Eren hollered.

"No, you're the last person to ever drive one since you, no offense, have no experience in your world." Kimizuki explained.

"I can be a quick learner if I try hard." Eren said.

"I'll teach him how." Yuichiro said.

"Hell no. So don't. You two. Even. Think about it." Kimizuki explained.

Kimizuki left Eren and Yuichiro alone to join with the others, who are checking all the supplies their superiors packed for them.

"Both trucks are ready. Mika and I will be driving with six others in each truck." Kimizuki explained.

"That's pretty impressive you can do that." Armin commented.

"Kimizuki-san's is like the team super mom." Shinoa commented.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and get moving." Kimizuki said.

A loud crash was heard, causing the others to turn and see Eren and Yuichiro in one of the pickup trucks slammed against a lamppost with enough force to bring it down.

Mikasa, Mikaela, Leo, Spike, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba showed dumbfounded, shocked, or angered expressions.

XXX

Eren was feeling nervous now.

"Crap! Not what I had in mind!" Eren hollered.

"Okay… let's just back up a little easy…" Yuichiro said.

Eren pulled the pedal to reverse, allowing him to back up a little too fast.

"Hey, what did I-" Kikizuki said, before he had to dodge the speedy truck, which also forced Jean and Mikaela to dodge.

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Kimizuki hollered.

The car stopped as Yuichiro rolled down both windows.

"Looks like I've learned driving." Eren said.

Yuichiro showed a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

This however, didn't sit well with Kimizuki, Mikaela and Jean.

"You two are so dead! Don't you idiots ever try that again!" Jean hollered.

"Chill out, Horse-face! At least I didn't hit you!" Eren hollered.

"Damn you, Jaeger! You almost got Yu-chan killed!" Mikaela hollered.

"Chill, Mika! It was my idea!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Of course it is, Baka-Yu!" Kimizuki hollered.

As Eren and Yuichiro continued arguing with Jean, Kimizuki and Mikaela, the others deadpanned at the sight.

"Idiots…" Leo, Spike, Connie, Sasha and Mitsuba thought in unison.

XXX

After going through the issue a few minutes later, the kids began riding the pickup trucks to head towards the coordinates Jefferson gave them to hide from danger.

In one truck, Kimizuki was the driver with his passengers being Shinoa, Armin, Sasha, Mitsuba and Spike.

The other truck with Mikaela being the driver and his passengers being Eren, Leo, Mikasa, Yuichiro, Connie and Yoichi.

The two drivers stayed on the one lane in tight formation to keep a sharp look out for any trouble.

The young Scouts were simply amazed by the structures of Manhattan passing from Hell's Kitchen to Midtown Manhattan, wondering if the towns within the Walls would be like if they regained Wall Maria.

Leo and Spike suddenly sensed something wrong and growled violently, alerting the others.

"You sense something?" Mikasa asked, gripping the handle of her blades.

"Everyone! Stay sharp!" Mitsuba hollered.

Yoichi took out his Cursed Gear and began to scope far ahead, and became shocked at what he found.

"Uh oh! We've got several Four Horsemen of John heading straight towards us!" Yoichi hollered.

"Four Horsemen of John?" Eren, Leo, Spike, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha asked in unison.

"Monsters created by the 6th Trumpet of the Seraph of the End. They're known for only attacking any human that crosses their path." Mikaela explained.

"Looks like we can't outmaneuver them in an area like this!" Kimizuki hollered.

"Then let's get'em!" Yuichiro hollered, drawing Asuramaru.

"Right!" Eren hollered.

Leo suddenly jumped out of the truck and began running to the side, much to everyone's surprise. Spike did the same by jumping out of the other truck and quickly ran to the opposite side.

"These two can keep up with the trucks?!" Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba exclaimed.

Eren and Yuichiro quickly realized what the wolves were thinking and grinned.

Without warning, Eren and Yuichiro jumped out of the truck Mikaela was driving, hoping off in different directions to ride their respective wolves.

The two riders quickly charged forward, taking on the Horsemen.

"THOSE IDIOTS?!" Jean, Kimizuki and Mitsuba shouted in unison.

Eren and Yuichiro jumped off their wolves and used their grappling equipment to strike the Four Horsemen with ease.

Two were already killed by Eren and Yuichiro, as Leo and Spike managed to take another one down with sheer force and speed.

"_They could've give us a warning before they jumped in._" Leo commented.

"_Quit complaining, man! Just help me kill this thing!_" Spike hollered, continuing to bite on the Horseman of John's armor.

Mikasa and Mikaela joined the fight as well, taking out several of their own.

"Would've imagined my blades are effective against these things." Mikasa commented.

"Don't think too much on it." Mikaela said.

\- Gekkōin! - Yoichi shouted.

\- Shikama Dōji! - Shinoa shouted.

\- Tenjiryū! - Mitsuba shouted.

Shinoa, Yoichi and Mitsuba combined their weapons to finish off a few more as Kimizuki and the other Scouts finished off the rest.

"That's all of them!" Shinoa hollered.

"Too close for comfort." Connie said.

"Let's get moving. Can't afford to linger here any longer." Mikaela explained.

The gang quickly headed back to the trucks to get back on the road.

XXX

Several minutes later more, the gang finally arrived at their destination: the Roosevelt Hotel.

The gang managed to get out and set up their belongings in the lobby and packing their stuff on the second floor for their sleeping quarters, a pair of two people (same gender) share a room.

The gang are now currently eating American or Italian sandwiches Kimizuki made in the dining hall.

"So you can fight, cook and drive?" Jean asked.

"Necessary things I learned to handle myself with vampires coming at you in every direction." Kimizuki replied.

"Our *super mom* strikes again." Shinoa commented.

A red tick mark appeared on Kimizuki's forehead.

Sasha was already eating her second sandwich in a fast pace, only to end up choking for eating too fast.

Armin quickly managed to give Sasha some water, which she gulped down quickly to ease her coughing.

"Take it slow, Sasha. You shouldn't be eating too fast." Armin commented.

"But these sandwiches are so good~!" Sasha hollered.

Armin laughed sheepishly.

"Get a room, you two." Connie and Mitsuba said in unison.

Armin and Sasha blushed furiously.

Leo and Spike began chewing on some dog food left out, which they ate at their own pace.

Yuichiro laughed.

"Man, it's like we're one big happy family." Yuichiro commented.

"Family, huh…" Mikasa thought.

"Shinoa. I get the feeling this splitting up is more than just us bonding, right?" Mikaela asked.

Shinoa sipped some of her water as she knew what the vampire was talking about.

The others stopped what they're doing as they became silent.

"Well, it's about who can we trust outside the people we have here. Including the rest of the Scouts." Shinoa explained.

The members of Levi Squad were shocked by such a thing.

"Why would you say that?" Jean asked.

"Trust has to be earned. You'd expect me to believe I can trust everyone as easily as Yu-chan?" Mikaela asked.

Yuichiro groaned.

"What Mika-san's trying to say correctly is that what happens in a situation our superiors have to choose between us and them. Are you willing to let that?" Shinoa asked.

"Shinoa-san, aren't you being a bit harsh?" Yoichi asked.

"Guren's out of the question after that little stunt he pulled in Nagoya, even if he still cares about us." Mitsuba explained.

"And we can trust Levi and maybe Hange." Kimizuki explained.

"As long as she doesn't experiment on Yu-chan." Mikaela said.

"She doesn't go THAT far…" Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha thought in unison, having sweat drops on their foreheads.

"Erwin and Jefferson are still in question. But I'm only saying that if a time like that may came." Shinoa explained.

"You don't have to worry about that now. But be prepared." Shinoa continued.

"Because from here on out, we're no longer comrades… we're family. Family sticks together and never abandon one another." Shinoa finished.

"_She's not wrong about family._" Leo said, eyeing Spike, much to the younger wolf's confusion.

"No matter what happens in the future, working together makes us stronger." Yuichiro explained.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie pushed what Shinoa said earlier about trust and began to think about Yuichiro's statement in their friendship becoming a family-like bond now.

"Well, anyway… let's continue eating! Don't want all these sandwiches go to waste!" Shinoa hollered.

The gang decided to continue eating their food, pushing the conversation out of their minds.

Mikasa and Sasha weren't each much because they had their eyes on Eren and Armin respectively.

Their hearts began to beat at the sight of them, their faces began to blush.

"Why do I feel flustered around Armin?" Sasha thought.

"It's not like I LIKE, like Eren… right?" Mikasa thought.

Mikasa and Sasha's feelings for Eren and Armin respectively began to intensify within.

Jean and Connie noticed and began to sweat drop at the sight.

"Women." Jean and Connie thought in unison.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Kimizuki**: Those two idiots just had to hop onto a truck and cause a ruckus!

**Mikaela**: I blame Eren for dragging Yu-chan into this.

**Mikasa**: Say that again and I'll gut you.

**Mikaela**: Pipe down. It's not like he's too stupid to take this if he didn't listen to Yu-chan.

**Kimizuki**: Oh yeah, Baka-Yu's good at convincing Baka-Eren to pull stupid stuff and get away with it.

**Mikasa**: Eren can't stay out of trouble even back when he was a kid.

**Mikaela**: It makes much clearer sense they're becoming more alike than I feared.

**Kimizuki**: Well as long as they don't get themselves killed, we'll make sure we have their backs.

**Mikasa**: Eren won't have to go alone. I'll make sure of that.

**Mikaela**: I swear her obsession with him is going to be her end.

**Kimizuki**: Like you with Baka-Yu?

**Mikaela**: Shut up…

**Mikasa**: Next time: Chapter 7 - Complicated Love.

**Mikaela & Kimizuki**: That's just great…

* * *

**Did you like it? As usual, Eren and Yuichiro are both common in recklessness and idiocy. Gonna take a break from the story a bit to finish up the Union Fun Files, then get back to the story along with completing Holy World War.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here is the seventh chapter of Attack on Vampire! Mikasa and Sasha must confess their newly developed feelings for Eren and Armin respectively, as the kids raid a vampire hideout on their first mission together. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Complicated Love**

* * *

Waking up groggily, Eren just stepped out of his, Leo and Armin's room on the second floor.

Leo, recently woken up beside his new master, opened his mouth wide enough to yawn.

Eren and Leo began walking downstairs to see if anyone else is up in the dining hall, revealing only to be Yuichiro and Mikaela sitting together… in a tender moment with their heads connected.

Eren became wildly confused.

"Uh… what are you two doing?" Eren asked.

Yuichiro and Mikaela noticed Eren's shocked expression before facing each other.

"We might as well tell him." Mikaela said.

"Fine…" Yuichiro said.

"Eren. Mika and I… are a couple." Yuichiro explained, blushing.

Eren became pale in shock. Leo did too.

XXX

Several minutes later, the rest of the team were up to eat breakfast. In conversations, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and even Spike were surprised of Yuichiro and Mikaela's relationship, and now just recently told of the relationship between Shinoa and Mitsuba, shocking even Eren and Leo.

Getting that out of the way, Shinoa began talking about the team's first mission.

"There's a group of vampires in the Madison Square Garden Guren ordered us to take out." Shinoa explained.

"We'll have to hit them on three sides before regrouping in exactly 1 hour." Mitsuba explained.

"Our gear's fully fueled, but we'll need to maintain ground level as best we can before we resort to it for higher ground." Jean explained.

"Means we'll have to play safe until we're ready to use them." Armin said.

"Exactly. I'm also gonna put down no headlong confrontations until I give the order from all 3 sides. Everyone clear?" Shinoa asked.

"Crystal!" Eren, Yuichiro, Leo, Spike, Armin, Mikasa, Mikaela, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba hollered in unison.

XXX

Once preparations were completed, the gang headed to Madison Square Garden to being their operation.

The squad watching from a nearby rooftop was Jean, Kimizuki, Connie and Yoichi, the fourth in charge of sniping and eying the enemy.

"I've got many vampires guarding the entrance and the sides." Yoichi explained.

"**Good, Yoichi-san. My squad is already on the southwest where it's open. We'll head in there.**" Shinoa explained.

"Okay." Yoichi said.

"**Until Mika's squad and my squad give the signal, don't engage. But take out any enemies that might be onto us, then move to another area if they catch onto you.**" Shinoa explained.

Yoichi nodded and continued surveying the vampires.

Jean was currently in deep thought, which caught Connie and Kimizuki's attention to tease him.

"That jealous of Mikasa with Eren?" Kimizuki asked.

"Huh?!" Jean exclaimed.

"An idiot like you loving an Chinese girl like her? Get real." Kimizuki commented.

"Face the facts, man. You'd never had a chance with her since our training days." Connie commented.

Jean got comically angry with veins popping.

"Screw you two! I'll win her heart before that Suicidal Bastard!" Jean hollered.

"In a million years." Connie and Kimizuki said in unison.

"What~?!" Jean exclaimed.

Yoichi simply laughed sheepishly.

XXX

On the southeast, a squad comprised of Shinoa, Mitsuba, Eren, Armin and Leo were able to get in.

"Looks good so far." Mitsuba said.

"I'm surprised we can somehow kill vampires since our arrival here." Armin commented.

"Really? That never crossed my mind." Eren explained.

"Well, vampires do have tons of weaknesses. Sunlight, dismemberment, fire and decapitation if you don't have Cursed Gear or talismans." Shinoa explained.

"Oh…" Eren and Armin said in unison.

"_Starting to wonder if the bites Spike and I inflicted can kill them._" Leo thought, remembering the time he and his "brother" killed several vampires while protecting Eren and Yuichiro's squads as they fled from the island they found the two.

"C'mon. We need to move on with the plan." Mitsuba explained.

"Oh, one more thing. And it's for Eren-san and Armin-san." Shinoa explanined.

"What's that?" Eren asked.

"When this is over, you two better tell the girls you love how you feel." Shinoa explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Mitsuba asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

Eren and Armin were wildly confused, much to Leo's snickering.

"_I know exactly what girls she's talking about._" Leo commented.

XXX

On the southwest, Mikasa and Yuichiro just killed two vampires, allowing them, Mikaela, Sasha and Spike to get in undetected.

They took cover behind the stone walls, keeping an eye out for enemy movement.

Spike sniffed out a few and used his tail as a command to halt his companions.

"_Nice work, boy._" Yuichiro whispered.

Spike smiled.

"_Let's wait for them to pass. We can't afford to let them know our position._" Mikaela whispered.

"_Wish we could take them out._" Yuichiro whispered.

"_And give away our positions. No thanks._" Sasha whispered.

"_I hope Eren's not doing anything rash._" Mikasa whispered.

"_Don't worry for your boyfriend, Ackerman. You can ask him when you see him._" Mikaela whispered.

Mikasa blushed furiously, which caused Sasha and Spike to smirk.

"_Don't get too comfortable, Sasha. You still got your blond boyfriend to worry._" Yuichiro whispered.

Now it was Sasha's turn to blush furiously.

"**_Mika-san - We're in._**" Shinoa whispered, communicating via earpiece.

"_Alright._" Mikaela whispered.

"**My team's just finished with the vampires outside to cover our escape. What should we do?**" Yoichi asked.

"**_Rendezvous with us as soon as you can. We're going in._**" Shinoa replied.

"**Roger.**" Yoichi said.

"_That means we're ready?_" Mikasa whispered.

Mikaela nodded.

"_I don't hear any enemies. Must've passed on while we were talking._" Sasha whispered.

"_Then let's take these bloodsuckers down!_" Yuichiro whispered, drawing Asuramaru.

XXX

Shinoa's team recently entered the basketball stadium of the Madison Square Garden, only to find it empty.

"It's empty?!" Eren and Leo asked.

"No. It's more like…" Armin said.

"They've been waiting for us." Shinoa said.

"That's correct, livestock." A vampire said.

Shinoa looked up as she sees several vampires waiting from above.

"Of course it had to be a trap." Mitsuba muttered, activating her Cursed Gear.

"Spread out!" Shinoa hollered.

On her command, her squad moved around the entire stadium as the vampires dropped down to attack.

Eren and Armin were surprising capable of holding their own on foot without relying on the ODM Gear, thanks to recent training.

The two chopped off any body parts of the vampires, allowing Shinoa and Mitsuba to kill them completely with their Cursed Gear, or Leo with his unnatural ability to kill them.

"Damn these pests!" A female vampire hollered.

"Surround them!" A male vampire hollered.

The vampires changed tactics to break the formation of Shinoa's team.

Shinoa and Mitsuba shot the stun function of their Tech Gauntlet bullets to paralyze the vampires' movements, letting Leo slash through them before Mitsuba called Tenjiryū to finish them off.

In the midst of the chaos, two vampires had Eren cornered, Mikasa unexpectedly came to his rescue with a murderous intent to kill.

"You lay a finger on Eren again, and you're dead." Mikasa explained, in a threatening manner.

"What's with this girl?" A male vampire asked.

"You should be focusing on your back." Mikaela said, killing the vampire he snuck upon.

Behind him, Yuichiro, Sasha and Spike joined in the fray, aiding their comrades as more vampires join in.

The team fought valiantly against their opponents, using teamwork and adaptability to their advantage.

Suddenly, two vampires somehow captured Mikasa and Sasha, much to the others' shock.

"Mikasa!" Eren hollered.

"Sasha!" Armin hollered.

"You bastards!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Don't move! Unless the throat of these wretches are slit." A male vampire explained, keeping the blade near Mikasa's neck.

Another male vampire had his blade near Sasha's neck, making her scared.

Yuichiro and Spike attempted to move, but Mitsuba halted their advance.

"We can't act recklessly!" Mitsuba hollered.

Shinoa remained calm despite the situation, keeping Eren from moving without caution.

"You humans are nothing more than fuel to us. Then again, it's not like you're all not without sin." The vampire explained.

"Do anything for the ones you love? How selfish." The vampire continued.

"It's no wonder why you can never learn!" The first male vampire finished, preparing to kill Mikasa, who remained stoic as ever.

The others became shocked, but before the vampire could make his kill, Jean appeared out of nowhere and struck the vampire down with his ODM Gear.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Jean hollered.

Mikasa quickly recovered and returned to Eren's side, much to Jean's displeasure.

Arrows fired from Yoichi's Gekkōin took out the second vampire, freeing her from his grip.

Connie and Kimizuki soon arrived, taking out their enemies before regrouping with their friends.

The vampires grew angry.

"Damn livestock…" A female vampire said.

"You said we humans are selfish and full of sin, huh? That's not a surprise to us." Eren explained.

"We'd do anything for the things we hold dear, even forming contacts with devils." Eren continued.

"But to me… that's more noble enough to carry those sins to protect them!" Eren continued.

"Compared to us, you're nothing but the scum of the earth who think of only yourselves!" Eren finished.

The vampires became rattled.

"Wow, man. You sure rile them up better than Yu." Kimizuki commented.

"Not bad, Suicidal Bastard." Jean commented.

"He's gotten better than he usually is." Connie commented.

"We can take'em." Mitsuba said.

"These are regular vampires with low-class weapons." Shinoa explained.

"But… they're still more of them than us." Yoichi explained.

"_I like those odds, don't you?_" Leo asked.

"_Hell yeah._" Spike replied.

"Being outnumbered doesn't mean we can't win." Mikaela said.

"Let's give these bloodsuckers a taste of their own medicine." Yuichiro explained.

"You ready, man?" Eren asked.

"Always." Armin replied.

Mikasa and Sasha blushed at seeing their love interests determined, and now made their mind.

"Once this is over… I'll tell him how I feel." Mikasa and Sasha thought in unison.

XXX

An hour later, Eren and Yuichiro's squads finished off the rest of the vampires and headed back to the Roosevelt Hotel to rest before given their next assignment. Shinoa gave the report to Guren via a secure phone line.

Armin is alone in one of the 17 empty meeting rooms several floors up, which peaked his interest. He is currently dressed in a navy blue T-shirt with black edges, dark jeans and regular shoes.

As soon as he was done, he noticed a shy Sasha waiting for him with the door opened, dressed in a white long-sleeved, pin tucked neck tie blouse, a dark red knee-length pleated skirt and regular sandals.

"Sasha?" Armin asked.

"Hey… there's something I want to say to you." Sasha replied, lightly blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Armin asked.

Armin walked up to Sasha, just almost 3 inches from each other.

Sasha couldn't reply because she was fidgeting.

"C'mon, Sasha! You gotta say it while you still can!" Sasha thought.

Armin quickly theorized what Sasha wanted to say, thinking back to what Shinoa was teasing him about that he should've realized if it weren't for *that time* on the ship, making him blush.

"Armin… I lo-" Sasha said, before she was silenced by Armin pressing his lips onto hers.

Sasha began to give into the kiss as her feelings were reciprocated by Armin, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Armin with her left on the back of his head and her right on the left side of his waist; Armin, eyes already closed, had his right hand around Sasha's neck and his left arm around her waist, pulling back after another 3 seconds before leaning their foreheads gently and locking their hands together.

"Do you really like me?" Armin asked, softly.

Sasha gently smiled.

"Since our training days with the Cadet Corps. I just didn't have the chance to tell you with everything that's happened." Sasha explained.

"Well… your chance was granted. And I vow to honor our first kiss." Armin explained.

Sasha smiled as the two embraced in a loving moment, unaware that Shinoa and Mitsuba, dressed in their civilian clothes, were watching them several feet away with their hands holding as they left Armin and Sasha in their moment walking to the stairs.

"I'm glad they're together." Shinoa said.

"At least you won't be teasing them being in denial." Mitsuba explained.

Shinoa giggled.

"You're so serious, Mic-chan." Shinoa said.

Mitsuba rolled her eyes and gave a chaste kiss to Shinoa, causing the two to stop walking for a moment before resuming.

XXX

Eren is at the fitness center, waiting to speak with Mikasa since she usually comes her to train.

Dressed in a black tank top, gray sweatpants and wrapped bandages on his arms, hands and feet, Eren just finished punching a sandbag and exhaled as he sweated.

The Titan shifted walked over to a benching area to grab some water and sat down, thinking about Mikasa just recently since the mission, if not wanting to remember that *incident* on the ship.

"Do I… love her?" Eren thought.

As Eren took a sip of his water, he noticed Mikasa just entering the room with her choice of clothing consists of a black tube top, dark grey form-fitting pants, dark gym sneakers, and wears bandages just like Eren on her arms and hands.

The two stood in silence as they saw each other, fairly blushing.

"Hey…" Eren said.

"Hey, Eren." Mikasa said.

Mikasa walked to sit with Eren, with the latter surprisingly allowing the former to sit instead of complaining and being stubborn.

"You were wondering if I was gonna be here." Mikasa said.

"You come down here whenever we're not on missions for the month before we raid Parthe's hideout to go home." Eren commented.

Mikasa smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Okay, Mikasa… you must be honest and tell him how you TRULY feel." Mikasa thought.

Mikasa became clear with what she needs to do. About how she feels for Eren more than just family.

"Eren… there's something I'd like to say." Mikasa explained.

"I'll listen. Just promise it's not something that makes me treated like a little brother again." Eren explained, feeling a little annoyed.

"I promise." Mikasa said.

Mikasa took a deep breath.

"I've loved you since the day we met, Eren." Mikasa said.

Eren was shocked, blushing harder.

"While we're family, we're not related by blood. I was just afraid to say that." Mikasa explained.

"That day you saved me… I've been grateful for giving me a new chance to live." Mikasa continued.

"This scarf is the symbol of our bond. One I will always treasure." Mikasa continued.

"I may think you're gonna say this is stupid of me to say such things because one of us could be gone in an instant when we're on the battlefield." Mikasa continued, starting to tear up a bit.

"But… even if you don't love me back…" Mikasa continued.

"I will always love you until the day I die." Mikasa finished, starting to cry a little more.

Hearing Mikasa's entire love confession and taking it to heart, Eren gave a genuine smile as he wiped the tears off Mikasa's eyes with his warm, bandaged hands, which turned her attention to him.

Closing his eyes, Eren slowly leaned and pressed his lips on Mikasa's in a gentle manner, catching the female Ackerman by surprise.

Seeing Eren's kiss felt real to her and not some dumb lie, Mikasa returned the kiss as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Eren's neck as he wrapped his around Mikasa's waist, maintaining the kiss for a few more seconds before releasing for air.

Eren gently took off the glove on Mikasa's left hand and rubbed it smoothly.

"Just so you know… I love you, too. I just suck at showing it after all this time." Eren explained.

"Eren…" Mikasa said, blushing.

"Thank you. For always being by my side even though I hated it." Eren commented.

Mikasa smiled as she rested her head on Eren's shoulder and their hands interlocked.

XXX

From the entrance, Yuichiro and Mikaela smiled at the sight before leaving to respect the two lovers' space. The two were also dressed in their civilian clothes when not on duty.

"I'm glad those two were able to confess." Yuichiro said.

"I was worried he might push her away since she's always obsessed with him." Mikaela commented.

"You're one to talk, Mika. You can't get off my back even when you were trying to take me away." Yuichiro commented, in a teasing manner.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mikaela said.

"Keep dreaming." Yuichiro said.

The Hyakuyas managed to find the stairway after several minutes of walking, heading down to the first floor to check on Spike and Leo.

Before that, Yuichiro and Mikaela stopped for a moment, holding hands as the two gave a soft kiss before smiling.

"You'll always have my back, right, Mika?" Yuichiro asked.

"I always do, Yu-chan." Mikaela replied.

Yuichiro grinned as he quickly walked down the stairs, leaving Mikaela who simply followed behind.

XXX

Onboard a helicopter owned by the vampires, the human vessel of the Beast Titan was looking at a photo of himself as a child with a blonde woman… and shockingly someone very familiar to Eren in his youth.

He is currently with Reiner, Bertholdt, Marcus, Krul, Ferid, Crowley, Horn, Chess, Lacus Welt and Rene Simm per Krul's orders to venture to New York and help Parthe capture Eren and Yuichiro for their own reasons.

The human put the picture away as he looked outside.

"I'll free you from our father's brainwashing… Eren." The man said.

Just how does this man know Eren?!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Eren**: So… guess that means we're a thing?

_Mikasa nodded._

**Eren**: It feels… really weird.

**Mikasa**: I know that much. But it still feels wonderful.

**Eren**: Y-Yeah!

_Armin and Sasha enter the scene._

**Sasha**: Trying speaking a bit better than that.

**Armin**: Now, now, Sasha.

**Eren**: This coming from the girl who always get chewed out by Commandant Shadis?

**Sasha**: You bring that story up again, I'm gonna…

**Mikasa**: Try it.

_Sasha instinctively backed off._

**Sasha**: Yes, ma'am…

_Mikasa then surprisingly elbowed Eren._

**Eren**: OW! That hurts!

**Mikasa**: You started it.

_Sasha laughed while a sweat drop appeared on Armin's forehead._

**Armin**: Anyway…

**Armin**: Next time: Chapter 8 - Stakeout.

**Eren**: Guess you can have that one for now.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm only throwing the couples of this FanFiction (NOT canon) couples with Eren x Mikasa and Armin x Sasha for Attack on Titan. For Seraph of the End, the current couples are Yuichiro and Mikaela (obviously the most popular ship in the series) and Shinoa and Mitsuba, both being slash (same gender) ships. This ain't canon, and I do love the pairings of the canon of both series. If you don't like the couples, that's okay, but it's only what I think which two people are compatible.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Here is the eighth chapter of Attack on Vampire! While the kids perform a stakeout mission to observe the recently arrived Reiner and Bertholdt in Manhattan, the Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company and Revolutionary Army do their own stakeout in observing the vampires in Brooklyn.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Stakeout**

* * *

At Fort Greene around 6:24 PM (since yesterday after the first mission of the joint Shinoa and Levi Squads in Manhattan), the allied Scouts-Demon Company-Revolutionary headquarters for the remaining month, Levi is currently surveying a few vampires to see what they're up to on the rooftop.

Guren and Hange just walked up to meet with the strongest Scout soldier to check on his progress.

"Looking around, eh?" Guren asked.

"Just seeing what the vampires are up to since yesterday." Levi replied.

"They've been more restless since yesterday." Levi said.

"Agreed. Something must've happened for them to be more active." Hange explained.

A Scout soldier just arrived via ODM Gear to deliver his report.

"Captain Levi! Section Commander Hange!" The Scout hollered.

"What is it? Feel's like a Titan ?" Levi asked.

"What kind of response is that?" Guren thought, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"My unit just saw a helicopter landing near Brooklyn Museum just an hour ago!" The Scout hollered.

"A helicopter!?" Hange exclaimed.

"If we recall previous intel, Jefferson said that's the hideout his army found a week ago!" Guren hollered.

"Was there anyone in it?" Levi asked.

The scout became nervous.

"Don't stutter, idiot." Guren said.

"S-Sorry, sir! The people we just saw were vampire Nobles Krul Tepes, Ferid Bathrory and Crowley Eusford, as well as Horn Skull, Chess Belle, Rene Simm and Lacus Welt!" The Scout hollered.

This got Levi, Hange and Guren surprised.

"Crap! That's almost every vampire big-shot arriving!" Guren thought.

"There's more!" The Scout hollered.

"The Colossal and Armored Titans, as well as that black wolf and an unknown person!" The Scout hollered.

"The Colossal and Armored?!" Hange exclaimed.

"Guess Erwin's hunch was correct. The vampires and titans have formed an alliance." Levi explained.

"We need to report this immediately!" The Scout hollered.

"I'll inform everyone inside!" Hange hollered, before running off.

"You come with me. We're informing Commander Erwin at once." Levi explained.

"Yes sir!" The Scout hollered.

Levi and the Scout then went into the building, leaving Guren outside.

Guren was about to head down, until he suddenly heard the sound of an engine running.

Using binoculars, he quickly realized familiar soldiers riding several SUVs.

"Son of a…" Guren thought.

XXX

At Roosevelt Hotel, Yuichiro was showing Eren a way to kill time since they haven't received a new mission yet.

The others simply chatted or watched what the two are doing.

"What's this?" Eren asked, holding onto two metal pieces clamped together like a soft pretzel.

"A metal puzzle. You have to disconnect them somehow." Yuichiro replied.

"Oh?" Eren asked.

"Since you lack brains under all that hot-headedness, I might as well take a nap as you struggle." Yuichiro explained.

But in 3 seconds, Eren broke the two pieces apart, surprising the others.

"Why the hell'd you pull them apart?!" Yuichiro asked, in an angry manner.

"That's what you told me, you idiot!" Eren replied.

(A/N: Comedy at its' work.)

"Okay, how'd the hell Eren did that when it took me like 3 hours to get that done?" Connie asked.

"Maybe he's surprisingly good." Yoichi replied.

"That idiot. Not in a million years." Kimizuki explained.

"Maybe he just did it without even thinking." Mitsuba commented.

"That sounds like Eren." Armin said, giving Sasha some leftover food underneath without anyone noticing.

Sasha quickly took it and ate while making it believed she'd still have more food.

Smiling, she gave Armin a kiss to the cheek, which made him blush, much to Connie and Jean's amusement.

Leo noticed as he was eating a piece of deer meat he and Spike found after killing a stray deer that was roaming the streets.

"_Man, one whole day and things could've gone better._" Leo commented.

"_How so?_" Spike asked.

"_Well, Mikasa's finally giving Eren more space and being patient, thank god._" Leo replied.

"_Yeah, she got's this weird sibling-lover complex whenever she's around him, danger or not._" Spike commented.

"_She wouldn't have to worry so much if that idiot would stop getting into trouble._" Leo explained.

"_You pick him, genius._" Spike said.

"_Remind me to strangle you later._" Leo muttered.

"_Then we have Armin, who is giving Sasha food un-noticed to anyone except us since we always lay down to eat under the table._" Leo explained.

"_That crazy hunter might add us on the menu if she keeps this appetite up. Then again, she did have issues with her family since the fall of Wall Maria._" Spike explained.

"_Meat in Eren's world has become scarce and rare these days. Makes me wonder either of us can barely last 6 months with little to have._" Leo explained.

Spike nodded.

Mikaela walked to Mikasa still seeing Eren who just beat Yuichiro on a higher metal puzzle difficulty.

"You seem to be calm." Mikaela commented.

"Well I have to give Eren some space once in a while." Mikasa said.

"Yeah. Same with Yu-chan." Mikaela said.

"Have you seen Shinoa? She hasn't been here with us since this afternoon." Mikasa explained.

In that moment, Shinoa just stopped running and fairly breathing, which got everyone's attention.

"Shinoa?" Mitsuba asked.

Shinoa lifted her head, which showed a serious expression.

"Get your gear. We're moving out now." Shinoa explained.

"What's going on?" Jean asked.

"Is it urgent?" Yoichi asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Shinoa replied.

XXX

Outside Fort Greene, all the Scouts, Demon Company and Revolutionaries gathered as Erwin, Jefferson and Guren gave out the instructions.

They already had vehicles and fresh horses ready to ride as they got into their groups.

"Alright! This night, we begin our stakeout on the enemy!" Jefferson hollered.

"Once we ride out, we'll split into teams to survey the enemy movements. Best to avoid combat as much as you can to prevent casualties." Erwin explained.

"The enemy already began to spread out through Brooklyn and Manhattan. Shinoa Squad and Levi's squad under Shinoa's command are told to survey the Armored and Colossal Titans who just headed to Manhattan." Guren explained.

"_Is he trying to get them captured?_" Goshi whispered.

"_No. He's too smart to let them get captured._" Shigure whispered.

"_Then he must've had them deployed for some other reason._" Mito whispered.

"I also have my unit ready to handle another assignment for something else. The rest are assigned to survey the vampires' movements near their base in Brooklyn Museum." Guren explained.

"For something else?" Harold asked.

"Is there a reason?" Marlene asked.

"The Japanese Imperial Demon Army has just arrived." Guren replied.

This got the Moon Demon Company and Revolutionaries surprised, while the Survey Corps were a bit confused.

"Wait… isn't that where the Demon Company used to be in?" A Scout asked.

"Yeah… only for the bastards to betray the Demon Company during the Nagoya mission." A MDC soldier replied.

"They must've been following us, hoping to take us out along with the bloodsuckers!" Another MDC soldier hollered.

"Just what we need!" Another MDC soldier hollered.

"Enough! You have your assignments! So get to work!" Jefferson hollered.

"Make sure you watch each other's backs and try not to get killed!" Guren hollered.

"That'll be the day…" Dirk, Klaus, Marlene, Moblit, Floch, Narumi and Guren Squad thought in unison, deadpanned.

"I sure hope that's the case for us." Shinya and Hange thought in unison.

"Alright, people… let's move!" Erwin hollered.

"YES, SIR!" The Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company and Revolutionary Army shouted in unison.

XXX

Driving in their pickup trucks and Leo and Spike running in the same pace, Shinoa Squad and the remaining 104th members were ordered to spy on Reiner, Bertholdt and Marcus, who were recently headed to Central Park almost 30 minutes after their arrival.

"So those bastards are said to have been lasted sighted at Central Park?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes. After just arriving at Brooklyn Museum, those three were transported to Central Park not too long." Shinoa replied.

"Seems Commander Erwin's theory about their alliance is true." Armin explained.

"Well whatever they're up to, doesn't change the fact that they're dead!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Your optimism is adorable if ain't stupid." Mitsuba muttered.

"We're only to survey then report back. No engaging the enemy at all cost." Shinoa explained.

Yuichiro and Eren sulked.

"Will you two give it a rest? You're both so stupid." Kimizuki commented.

"Tell me about it." Jean said.

"Say that to my face!" Eren and Yuichiro exclaimed in unison.

"Huh?!" Jean and Kimizuki exclaimed.

The four were about to get into a heated argument, much to the chagrin of the others.

In that brief moment, a flash of thunder was brought down upon, causing time to briefly slow down from their perspective before everything went black and noises were heard.

XXX

Groaning, Eren began to wake up just 10 minutes after that lightning flash.

"Where the hell…" Eren said.

"Eren." Mikasa said.

Eren suddenly heard Mikasa's voice and was quick to look, but didn't move.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"Down here." Mikasa replied.

Eren looked down to see him on top of a heavily blushing Mikasa.

"There you are! But wait… why are you blushing?" Eren asked.

"L-Look down…" Mikasa replied, turning her head.

Eren looked down and saw where his hand was that got her embarrassed, making him shriek and back off, his face completely red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Eren hollered.

Getting up, Mikasa didn't mind and wasn't angry; she managed to maintain her composure despite her earlier embarrassed state.

Eren sighed in relief.

"Where is everybody?" Eren asked.

"That's something obvious." Mikaela said, revealing himself and Yuichiro okay as they revealed themselves standing near some rubble.

"You guys are alright!" Eren hollered.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Yuichiro asked, feeling a little offended.

"So what happened?" Mikasa asked.

"Guessing those bastards going Titan form and forced us to split up when the crash happened." Mikaela replied.

"You think the others are alright?" Yuichiro asked.

"Good question." Eren replied, now feeling concerned.

XXX

Armin woke up, seeing Sasha and Leo hovering over him as he regained consciousness.

He saw Shinoa, Jean, Connie, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba and Spike checking the damaged SUV Kimizuki drove in.

"Shit! Looks like we ain't going anywhere with this damaged piece of junk!" Jean hollered.

"Don't you think I know the obvious?" Kimizuki asked, having a red tick mark on his forehead.

"Will both of you stop complaining?" Mitsuba asked.

"I think Jean's the one who should stop aggravating Kimizuki." Connie commented.

"Shut it, cueball!" Jean hollered.

"Cueball?!" Connie exclaimed.

"C'mon, guys…" Yoichi said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"We've gotta find Eren, Mikasa, Yu and Mikaela." Sasha said.

"Yeah. I'm worried." Armin said.

Spike suddenly caught a scent and quickly headed to find an opening in the building they crashed into.

Once he saw what was out there, his expression was timid and he barked frantically, which gained the others' attention.

"Whoa, Spike! What's gotten into you?" Kimizuki asked.

"Think he's found Eren and the others?!" Connie asked.

"No… that barking must mean something's wrong." Shinoa explained.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Sasha said.

Quickly rushing to Spike's side, they see his worry with shocked expressions: outside were Reiner transformed into the Armored Titan, with Marcus hanging on his right shoulder without letting go, and Bertholdt transformed into the Colossal Titan, simply walking around as if they were looking for their enemies.

"This is very bad." Shinoa said.

"W-What do we do?" Armin asked.

XXX

Traveling down Atlantic Avenue was a squad comprised of Guren Squad, Shinya, Narumi, Levi, Hange Squad and at least 30 soldiers total from all 3 military forces.

Riding on their horses and vehicles, they suddenly came to a stop when arrows were fired.

"What the hell was that?!" Moblit and Narumi exclaimed in unison.

Guren gave a smirk as to hide his worries.

"I know this is you, Kureto. Get out here if you're that desperate to kill me." Guren explained.

"Did he just say…" Sayuri said.

"Well, well, Guren. Didn't think you were this dumb to come out and face me." Kureto commented.

Standing before Guren and his unit was Kureto, Aero, Aoi, Seishiro and at least 100 JIDA soldiers.

Narumi gritted his teeth in vengeful anger, starting at the man who murdered the last two members of his former squad.

"Why, hello Kureto. How's life treating you?" Shinya asked, in a sarcastic manner.

"Save the talk. Kill your army and the vampires will make my day entertaining." Kureto replied, drawing his sword.

"That makes two of us." Levi said, drawing a blade from his ODM Gear.

"Looks like stealth isn't an option now." Mito said.

"Guess so." Hange said.

Watching from afar between the two armies was Ferid with several vampires standing beside their Progenitor, smirking.

XXX

Taking a different route, Erwin, Jefferson, Dirk Squad, Marlene Squad, Klaus Squad, and 30 more soldiers, meaning the rest were taking care of another route.

As they were riding with all haste, they were suddenly intercepted by Krul, Crowley, Horn and Chess with most likely 50 vampires.

Krul made the first move to strike Jefferson, but Erwin intercepted his his remaining arm holding an ODM Gear blade, which interested Krul.

Krul then kicked Erwin off his horse and send him crashing to a wall.

"Commander Erwin!" Dirk, Marelene, Klaus, Marlo and Floch hollered in unison.

"Shit! I didn't expect Krul herself to make an entrance!" Jefferson thought.

"Let's make sure they have a pleasant time." Crowley said.

"Yeah. Let's, Crowley-sama." Horn said.

"That means I get to drink some human blood?" Chess asked.

"Whatever. But don't get to greedy with it." Horn replied.

XXX

Racing to intercept Krul's faction and Erwin's party was Tenri, racing as fast as he can with the desire to kill.

XXX

Eren, Mikasa, Yuichiro and Mikaela decided to walk around to find an escape route.

Mikaela looked through several rocks until he heard footsteps.

"Guys… we're not alone." Mikaela said.

This got Eren, Mikasa and Yuichiro on guard as the footsteps drew closer.

Coming out of a broken entrance with no door was the same man that arrived with Krul and the others earlier.

Eren and Mikasa were surprised to see that the man before them almost looked exactly like their father.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Yuichiro thought.

"It seems the plan worked in separating you from your friends, Eren." The man commented.

"Though, I didn't expect you'd be with company by accident." The man explained.

"Just who are you… tell me?!" Eren asked, in an angry manner.

The man took a deep breath.

"It's hard to explain, but…" The man said.

"My name is Zeke Jaeger. Your half-brother, Eren." The man, named Zeke, explained.

Hearing that last name greatly shocked Eren and Mikasa, and surprised Yuichiro and Mikaela.

Someone in Eren's family is working with the enemy?!

XXX

In his room in the Brooklyn Museum, Parthe watched all the battles happening in Manhattan and Brooklyn on holographic TV screens, smirking to see how all these developments unfold.

* * *

_Preview:_

**Leo**: _Dammit! Two Titans and Marcus forced us to separate and now we have no idea where Eren and the others are!_

**Spike**: _Well your yapping ain't helping matters!_

**Leo**: _Oh excuse me, jerk!_

**Spike**: _Is fighting them are best option? Because I'm down to settling the score._

**Leo**: _No, you idiot! Our orders were simply to survey them, not risk a death match!_

**Spike**: _Like those three will let us run once they see us!_

**Leo**: _This is seriously gone downhill fast._

**Spike**: _Man…_

**Leo**: _Next time: Chapter 9 - Family Feud._

**Spike**: _Screw it! I'm going to fight!_

_Spike left the scene._

**Leo**: _You idiot! Get your furry hide back here!_

* * *

**Did you like it? That's all the players now gathered in New York, but there's more to come. Spoilers for Zeke revealing to be Eren's half-brother if you haven't read the manga and/or anime of Attack on Titan! The Colossal Titan makes his appearance too! The progression of the story will soon make more sense later.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Here is the ninth chapter of Attack on Vampire! As chaos ensures in Manhattan and Brooklyn, Eren learns a shocking secret behind the Jaeger family! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Family Feud**

* * *

Flashback to several minutes before the battles in Manhattan and Brooklyn, Krul and Zeke's forces along with Parthe's just received word of the Survey Corps and their allies beginning to move in response to the former's arrival.

"So it would seem the humans reposed much faster than we expected." Crowley commented.

"Most of the humans are in Brooklyn. Which means the ones in Manhattan…" Krul explained.

"Are those with Eren Jaeger and Yuichiro Hyakuya, according to the scouting party I've sent since yesterday." Parthe explained.

"Eren." Zeke thought.

"So he separated them, eh? Must be poetic." Ferid commented.

"Be that as it may, sir, but we can't leave them alone." Rene explained.

"Then let my Warriors and I go after them." Zeke explained.

"He's right. Our priority is still to capture Eren." Reiner explained.

"Can you do it?" Krul asked.

"Without a doubt." Bertholdt replied.

"_I wonder how the brats are doing? Especially my weak little brother._" Marcus thought.

"Lacus and I will accompany you, Zeke-san." Rene said.

"Fine. Just don't get too much in the way." Zeke said.

Reiner glared at the two vampires, knowing they have some kind of scheme.

"Then that leaves me to take one unit to area, and another unit led by Bathrory to a different area." Krul explained.

"Oh, my Queen, you humble me with such a task." Ferid commented.

"Like anyone believes that!" Horn and Chess thought in unison.

"Then I'll stay here and monitor things, as well as to see if the humans can get to this point." Parthe explained.

"If they don't die." Bertholdt thought.

Zeke was thinking else where. Thinking only about his younger half-brother and how to separate him from his friends to tell him the truth.

XXX

Atlantic Avenue became a battleground as Guren and Levi's unit were fighting fiercely against Kureto's forces.

Kureto kicked Guren back.

"Don't tell me this is still all the strength you had, if you've done any training." Kureto commented.

"Or are you still afraid of unleashing your demon?" Kureto asked.

Guren clicked his tongue.

"Still like to act big do you?" Guren asked.

"Don't be so arrogant to assume." Levi said, kicking Kureto unguarded.

Kureto recovered and clashed swords with Levi.

"You're not half-bad. A shame you sided with Guren." Kureto commented.

"Do me a favor and shut up." Levi said.

"Do us BOTH a favor, Kureto." Guren said.

Kureto smirked as Guren and Levi continued clashing fiercely.

XXX

Hange, Mito and Shigure clashed against Aoi, who proved to be a dangerous opponent. While Sayuri, Goshi and several soldiers were combating the soldiers under Kureto's command.

Mito attempted to strike with Kagutsuchi, but Aoi blocked with Chijiryū effortlessly.

"Foolish." Aoi said.

Mito struggled, forcing to Shigure to intervene.

\- Kuronagi! - Shigure shouted.

Shigure attacked with kunai-laced wires in different directions, but Aoi kicked Mito out of the way and deflected the attacks.

"Damn! She's good!" Hange thought.

But that didn't deter her as she charged forward with one ODM Gear blade only.

Hange clashed with Aoi, but didn't work either as she was almost slashed had she not dodge.

"Too close, Hange!" Mito hollered.

"Just being lucky!" Hange hollered.

"Focus!" Shigure hollered.

Aoi charged forward once again.

XXX

Shinya was locking guns with Seishiro, who easily deflected them with his Cursed Gear, Kushitamahime.

"I see you're as good as ever, eh?" Shinya asked.

"Shut up, you disgrace of a brother!" Seishiro replied.

Seishiro tried to strike Shinya, but he easily dodged.

"But you really let your temper get the better of you." Shinya commented.

\- Byakkomaru! - Shinya shouted.

Shinya fired behind Seishiro, attacking the major general with white tiger spirits, which dealt deadly damage to knock out Seishiro.

Shinya sighed as he looked over to Narumi, dealing with Aero, and quickly fired shots to help his comrade.

Aero saw the tigers coming at him and quickly let go of Narumi to run; Shinya rushed to Narumi's side.

"You alright, Narumi?" Shinya asked.

"Yeah." Narumi replied.

The tigers from Byakkomaru continued chasing Aero, until the large wolf managed to use buildings to take the blows.

"Dammit! That wolf's really smart!" Narumi hollered.

"Bigger question is where Kureto got a wolf that's like Leo, Spike and the one called Marcus." Shinya explained.

Aero came lunging out of the buildings, forcing Narumi to defend.

\- Genbushin! - Narumi shouted.

Narumi slamed his trident to the ground, commanding his weapon to summon a black metallic shield to defend him and Shinya from Aero's attack.

"_Hiding behind a shield won't stop me!_" Aero hollered.

With speed and ferocity, Aero jumped over, much to the two MDC soldiers' surprise.

"He jumped over?!" Shinya and Narumi thought.

"_Now die!_" Aero hollered.

XXX

On the other side, Jefferson was running from Crowley, who had him overwhelmed.

"What's wrong, human? Aren't you going to make a move?" Crowley asked.

Jefferson grunted as he reloaded his firearm. He looked to see Dirk, Klaus and Marlene Squad with several MDC and Revolutionary soldiers struggling against regular vampire soldiers, as the three aforementioned squad captains, Harold, Marco and Floch are struggling against Chess and Horn.

"Blast. We have no choice but to escape." Jefferson thought.

"But how can we make one?" Jefferson thought.

Jefferson couldn't finish more of his thinking as Crowley lunged his sword at the stone wall Jefferson was hiding, forcing the leader of the revolutionaries to keep his distance.

XXX

Erwin was at the mercy of Krul, having been brought into a building for an unknown reason.

Erwin coughed a bit before regaining his balance.

"Still standing, eh? Here I thought you'd keel over since your only fighting me one-armed." Krul commented.

"As long as there's spirit in me, I can still fight." Erwin explained.

"Oh?" Krul asked.

"It's true you vampires are superior to humans. I won't argue against that." Erwin replied.

"Don't be so modest. It's not like you think you're better than me." Krul commented.

"Like your adorable speeches send your own men to their deaths at the jaws of these *titans*." Krul continued, in a mocking manner.

"What's the point if you go back to your world if you don't have any men left?" Krul finished.

"I should say the same thing to you." Erwin said.

Krul became silent for a second.

"Like me, you fool your men for your own ambitions. Tell them to give their lives for what they desire without regret. Even if facing the impossible." Erwin explained.

"You can say that's ridiculous, but whether human or vampire on a different basis, those who lead must accept the burden of doing the unspeakable." Erwin explained, steading himself.

"Because that's what leaders do for what they believe!" Erwin hollered.

"Well, well - didn't think there was any human alive to say something noble, yet revolting as that." Krul commented.

"Guess I'll have to teach you your place!" Krul hollered.

XXX

Armin and Shinoa's group watched the Colossal and Armored Titans from a distance, who are looking for them alongside Marcus.

"What do we do, Shinoa-san?" Armin asked.

"We can't afford a battle with those three. Especially if Bertholdt is emitting all that steam." Shinoa replied.

"Yeah. Our equipment is useless if we even go near him." Jean explained.

"So that leaves to take on Reiner and his dog?" Kimizuki asked.

"Reiner's armor hard enough to break our blades, so I don't think he's easy to beat." Connie replied.

"_And with Marcus' skill in battle, even the two of us would have a hard time against him._" Leo explained.

"_But we have *leveled-up*!_" Spike hollered.

"_Clearly missing the point, kid._" Leo said, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"We need to find Eren's group and get out of here. Battling all of three is far too dangerous like last time." Mitsuba explained.

"We should." Shinoa said.

"Leaving so soon? But we want to have a little fun with you livestock." Lacus explained.

Armin and Shinoa's group quickly jumped to realize Rene and Lacus were already waiting for an ambush on them.

"Crap! Spread out!" Shinoa hollered.

The ten quickly jumped out of the abandoned building as Rene and Lacus went in to attack, which alerted Reiner, Bertholdt and Marcus.

"_There they are._" Reiner said.

The Armored Titan charged at full speed towards Kimizuki, Armin and Jean after they were separated, who realized Reiner coming.

"Shit! Scatter!" Jean hollered.

Using their respective equipment, the trio grappled onto the building and flew full speed, which caused the Armored Titan to ram into the same building, demolishing it.

Kimizuki gritted his teeth.

"Screw this! He's dead!" Kimizuki hollered.

Kimizuki dived downward towards the Armored Titan.

"Shiho!" Jean hollered.

Kimizuki fired regular bullets from his Tech Gauntlet at the Armored Titan, which only bounced off him.

"Regular bullets bounced off him like a pea shooter! And stun bullets won't wound to shit! Which means…" Kimizuki thought.

The dual sword wielder switched the bullet setting on his Tech Gauntlet to explosive rounds, managed to flip to gain momentum and dodged an incoming punch from the Armored Titan, before grappling on the Armored Titan's right arm, flinging forward to get up close to the Armored Titan's face and fired several bullets.

The Armored Titan use his left arm to protect his face, but when the bullets suddenly made their mark, the bullets exploded on the arm, surprising the both of them, as well as Armin, Jean and Bertholdt.

(A/N: Didn't see that coming!)

"Did he just…" Armin thought.

"_Reiner!_" Bertholdt thought.

XXX

Connie and Sasha were kicked back by Lacus into a water hydrant and lamppost respectively.

Shinoa and Mitsuba were stuck back by Rene, but managed to regain their footing.

Yoichi stood there motionless, as seeing Lacus, the vampire who killed his sister, made him unable to act.

"You have two choices: livestock or corpses. Take your pick." Rene explained.

"We're counting to 10, so take your pick." Lacus explained.

Shinoa gripped her Cursed Gear hard.

"What the hell do we do now?!" Shinoa thought.

XXX

Spike was kicked down by Marcus, as the larger black wolf held his paw on Leo's neck, choking him.

"_So pathetic. I thought you've gotten better, you disgrace._" Marcus commented.

"_Damn you…!_" Leo hollered.

Leo struggled valiantly, but couldn't find the strength to let go.

Spike recovered and quickly rushed over to help his "brother", biting Marcus by the left hind leg, causing the black wolf to yelp and release his grip on Leo.

Marcus glared at Spike and kicked him once more.

Leo recovered and began fighting more fiercely against his brother fang and claw.

XXX

Eren remained shocked after hearing Zeke said the latter is the former's brother, which also leaves Mikasa, Yuichiro and Mikaela shocked.

"This guy… is his brother?" Yuichiro thought.

"No, that can't be right!" Mikaela thought.

Mikasa became extremely worried for her beloved.

Eren became angry.

"You're lying! There's no way in hell I ever had a brother!" Eren hollered.

"It's the truth, Eren. There are no lies from my words." Zeke explained.

"You expect me to believe you?!" Eren asked, in an angry manner.

"You may not have to believe me. But I get it." Zeke replied.

"Get what?!" Eren asked, in an angry manner.

"I can understand how you feel." Zeke said.

"We're both victims… of our own father." Zeke explained.

This caused Eren, Mikasa, Yuichiro and Mikaela to gasp.

"What's he saying?" Mikasa asked.

"Nothing but lies." Mikaela replied.

"I'm sorry, Eren… but he's brainwashed you like me." Zeke explained.

Eren was even more shocked and confused to hear Zeke say that.

"Brainwash…?" Eren asked.

"Yes. And I'm afraid you share the same brainwashing you've inflicted on that poor girl over there." Zeke replied.

"But then again, the Ackermans are nothing more than slaves to the person that views them as such." Zeke explained.

Eren shockingly looked over to a very disbelieved Mikasa, who couldn't fathom such a thing.

"Brainwash her?! Slaves!? That's just a load of crap!" Yuichiro hollered.

Mikaela gripped his fists and growled in anger.

Those words felt like an old wound to his heart when he said that his friends were once believed to be using his lover.

Without warning and anger clouding his judgement, Eren bit his arm and transformed into the Attack Titan; the blast of the transformation pushed Yuichiro, Mikaela and the motionless Mikasa back.

Zeke responded… by slashing his arm with a knife hidden in his back pocket, causing the same transformation.

XXX

Outside Armin and Shinoa's squad, the Colossal and Armored Titans, Marcus, Rene and Lacus saw the cause and became surprised.

Emerging from the buildings was the emerging Beast Titan punching the Attack Titan hard, into a building.

"Oh my god… it's Eren!" Sasha hollered.

"_Looks like the Warchief decides to transform if he didn't have a choice._" Bertholdt thought.

Connie saw the monster who ruined his village and took his family.

Seething in rage, Connie was attempting to fight the Beast Titan, but was stopped by Shinoa, confusing her teammates.

"Shinoa?" Kimizuki asked.

"We can't afford to be captured here. The only thing we can do… is retreat." Shinoa replied, in a saddened depression.

Shinoa and Armin's team were shocked.

"_Retreat from them… again?!_" Spike asked.

"She's right. We can't win against three Intelligent Titans ourselves." Armin explained.

"No way! We can't…" Connie said.

"Connie! Get a grip!" Mitsuba hollered.

Connie gritted his teeth.

"We need cover! Use smoke grenades and flashbangs!" Shinoa hollered.

"Yoichi-san! Cover us!" Shinoa hollered.

Yoichi managed to snap out of his perplexed stated and heard her.

"Right!" Yoichi hollered.

Yoichi fired several arrows from his Cursed Gear, which created green demon birds that distracted the Armored Titan, Marcus, Rene and Lacus.

The Colossal Titan simply used his steam to blast some away.

Kimizuki and Mitsuba threw several flashbangs and smoke grenades in their back pockets for cover.

The combined smoke and flash kept their enemies occupied.

"Let's get Eren and the others and run!" Shinoa hollered.

XXX

The Attack Titan struggled to get up after that punch from the Beast Titan.

Yuichiro and Mikaela were protecting the still shocked Mikasa, not knowing if helping Eren is the right choice.

They soon saw Armin and Shinoa's group, racing to get them.

"Get Eren! We're leaving now!" Mitsuba hollered.

"But-" Yuichiro said.

"Save the explanations for later! We gotta run!" Armin hollered.

"Dammit!" Yuichiro hollered.

Mikaela quickly raced up to the Attack Titan and carefully cut open the nape, releasing a surprised Eren before Mikaela forced him to turn around, seeing Kimizuki activating Kiseki-o's ability, The Devil's Coffin.

Upon the final count at 9, the coffin dragged Eren inside, knocking him out before releasing him.

Mikaela grabbed Eren in time, as the 12 kids used their grappling gear to retreat.

Leo and Spike followed suit at full speed.

The Beast Titan stood still and didn't do anything to hinder their escape.

"_I promise you this, Eren… I will save you from our father's influence._" Zeke thought.

XXX

Back at Atlantic Avenue, Guren and Levi managed to push Kureto back.

Kureto wiped some dirt off his mouth with his sleeve as he smirk.

Guren and Levi panted a bit before sensing something worse.

Their suspicion was right as Ferid showed up with his vampires.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ferid asked.

"For the love of - not now!" Guren hollered.

"Just our luck." Levi said.

"Our main quarry has arrived." Kureto said.

Kureto decided to change tactics.

"Men! Focus all efforts on the vampires! We need to find Nix Parthe!" Kureto hollered.

Immediately, all of Kureto's forces withdrew from fighting Guren and Levi's units and focused their efforts on the incoming vampires.

Guren and Levi used this opportunity to run.

"All forces! Retreat back to Fort Greene! Our expedition is over!" Guren hollered.

"Seriously?!" Narumi asked, in an angry manner.

"That's an order from your commander! Now hurry!" Hange hollered.

Narumi gritted his teeth and begrudgingly obeyed.

Moblit fired off a blue smoke signal from his signal gun, hoping Erwin's unit received it in time.

Guren Squad, Levi, Hange Squad and Shinya, with the captured Seishiro in tow and their remaining forces quickly retreated from the battlefield, leaving only Kureto's forces and Ferid's forces locked in battle.

XXX

Erwin was kicked out of the building by Krul once again, when he just saw the blue smoke signal.

With a determined look, Erwin decided to make the call.

"ALL SOLDIERS! WE'VE BEEN GIVEN THE ORDER TO RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!" Erwin shouted.

The Survey Corps assigned with Erwin quickly understood the order and headed to their horses or vehicles.

Jefferson managed to cool his nerves.

"THE SAME GOES TO ALL MOON DEMON COMPANY AND REVOLUTIONARIES! RETREAT BACK TO HEADQUARTERS AT ONCE!" Jefferson shouted.

The soldiers under Jefferson immediately complied and ran as well.

But the vampires weren't gonna let them go that easy and attempted to give chase, only to stop when they heard the sound of engines coming from the opposite direction.

The sounds came from the vehicles driven by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army under Tenri Hiragi's command.

"Kill every last one of them vampires at once!" Tenri hollered.

"Right!" The soldiers of the JIDA hollered.

"Oh look, Horn! The livestock's big boss is coming!" Chess hollered.

"Yes, Chess. I can see that." Horn said.

Crowley saw Jefferson about to make his leave.

"So you're gonna run away, livestock? I thought you were into avenging your family?" Crowley asked.

Jefferson stopped for a moment.

"I did hear Parthe screwed you real good. Hoping to remember your place." Crowley commented.

Jefferson was about to lose it, but slowly turned his head to meet Crowley with a dark glare.

"I have better things to do than waste my time with you." Jefferson explained.

Crowley remained a smirking expression as Jefferson left.

Krul saw Erwin fleeing and decided to deal with him another time.

"All forces! Kill the foolish livestock coming towards us!" Krul hollered.

"Yes, ma'am!" The vampires hollered.

XXX

_1 hour later…_

The allied forces of the Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company and Revolutionary Army were recovering their wounds or morning some of their fallen at Fort Greene. They were also keeping Seishiro under interrogation to know what Kureto is up to.

Eren and Yuichiro's team were also ordered to rendezvous there by the order of Erwin to give their reports as well.

Mikasa's been more distant from everyone, including Eren as she confided herself in an empty room, making Eren himself extremely worried.

With little to no choice, Eren, Yuichiro and Mikaela told all the major officers and their friends some of the scope of their encounter with the Beast Titan revealed to be Eren's half-brother in one of the bigger rooms.

Needless to say, everyone's surprised aside from knowing the JIDA is hunting them.

Connie was the most affected yet conflicted.

"I'm… gonna excuse myself…" Connie said.

Connie quickly excused himself in a hurry.

"Connie…" Sasha said.

Eren became worried about Connie knowing it was his brother that took everything from Connie.

"He needs some time." Kimizuki said.

"I… need some time too." Yoichi said.

"Yoichi-kun?" Shinya asked.

Yoichi didn't reply and quickly bolted out, leaving the others concerned with today's recent events.

"This is starting to get more complicated by the minute." Hange explained.

"Yeah…" Jefferson said.

"I'm gonna head to the room where my squad is keeping an eye on Seishiro. Might get something useful out of him when I torture the hell out of him." Guren explained.

"We need answers from him anyway, so let's go." Levi said.

Levi and Guren left the room to interrogate Seishiro, leaving everyone else to ponder on what to do.

Eren gripped his shirt, which had the key to unlock the cellar of his home tight.

"What the hell are you hiding from me, dad…" Eren thought.

Eren became conflicted on what to do now as questions continue to pile on.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Eren**: So the Beast Titan… was my…

**Yuichiro**: I know what you're thinking, but let's focus on what just happened?!

**Eren**: I know that, dumbass!

_Mikaela entered the scene._

**Mikaela**: Both of you shut up! Arguing isn't going to help!

**Eren & Yuichiro**: You'd just entered our argument.

**Mikaela**: I swear you two…

**Mikaela**: Is Mikasa gonna be okay?

_Eren became concerned._

**Eren**: I… don't know…

**Yuichiro**: You should go talk to her. She'll understand you.

**Eren**: Really? After what my *brother* just said to her?

**Mikaela**: I don't believe you'd every say that about her.

**Eren**: What if I'm wrong?

**Yuichiro**: Just gotta have faith, man.

_Eren sighed before leaving the scene._

**Yuichiro**: Next time: Chapter 10 - Investigations.

**Mikaela**: Let's pray this goes smoothly for everyone.

**Yuichiro**: Yeah…

* * *

**Did you like it? This was full of complications, secrets and choices. I was able to have the part of Eren hatting Mikasa cut off with Zeke explaining the girl being a slave to his brother without explaining the Ackerman origins. I also saw some kind of comparison between Erwin and Krul, and explosive shots were able to inflict damage on the Armored Titan's Hardening! That will be explained in future chapters.**

**Note: Starting once every other week, I'm still plan on finishing Attack on Vampire, but for every other following week, I'm doing one different story at a time: Holy World War, Grand World War (will get back starting doing in three weeks), and a new upcoming crossover starting next week.**

**Happy Birthday to our favorite scythe-wielding, silver-eyed huntress of RWBY, Ruby Rose! Also, Happy Halloween, whose holiday is the same day (October 31st) as Ruby's birthday! Talk about amazing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Here is the tenth chapter of Attack on Vampire! Various members of the Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company and Revolutionary Army begin to deal with personal issues and putting the pieces of the stakeout mission to figure out what their enemies are up to. Only four more chapters until competition. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Investigations**

* * *

Inside the empty room, Mikasa laying on the bed with her scarf off and near a dresser with a lamp; she was silently crying for almost the last hour since her team met up with the Scouts and their allies at Fort Greene as her eyes started to be come red.

She's been thinking about what Zeke said might've been the truth.

XXX

"_But then again, the Ackermans are nothing more than slaves to the person that views them as such._" Zeke explained, during a flashback.

XXX

"Was I really a slave to Eren?" Mikasa thought.

"If so… does he hate me?" Mikasa thought.

The Ackerman girl would never, EVER think of such a thought, but can't shake the fear out of her head all the times she helped Eren, he reacts violently claiming he doesn't want her help and feels she's holding him back.

She continued to cry, gripping the sheets tightly.

XXX

Leo and Armin were in front of the door, becoming very worried for Mikasa's well-being.

"I wish… that we could help her." Armin said.

Leo whimpered.

"Eren could help her… if his pride didn't keep pushing her away." Armin explained.

"_That dummy needs to know he should be grateful to Mikasa._" Leo explained.

Armin look at Leo and managed to give off a kind smile.

"I've known Eren since we were kids. He's sometimes too stubborn to admit his faults or ask for help all the time. But things are different know. He just needs to see that again." Armin explained.

Leo nodded with a smile.

"_It's like you can read my mind._" Leo thought.

"C'mon, let's get Eren." Armin said.

XXX

In the interrogation room, Levi and Guren have been delivering pain to Seishiro for the last 10 minutes to get any information out of him.

Seishiro's right eye was swollen, his face looks bruised from the punches Levi dealt him, and his mohawk was undone, revealing his hair falling down and bangs hovering his eyes.

"We can do this all day, dumbass." Guren said.

"Or, you can tell us what Kureto is up to." Guren continued.

"Your choice." Guren finished.

Seishiro breathed heavily.

"Screw you, traitor..." Seishiro said.

Levi kicked Seishiro in the face, which caused him to spat a little bit of blood.

"Time's stalling. My patience is starting to run thin." Levi explained.

Seishiro still refuse to answer.

Levi scoff.

"This guy's waisting our time." Levi said.

"Oh, he'll talk. We just need a little more push to make him talk." Guren explained.

Right on cue, Hange and Shinya just entered with the former pushing the door before the latter close it to leave only the four of them with their prisoner.

"Tell me you two haven't done too much without me?" Hange asked.

"Nah. Didn't even get our feet wet." Levi replied.

Shinya smirked at seeing Seishiro's current state.

"15 minutes of interrogation and hasn't talked yet? Gotta say, it's quite funny how your loyalty can be a bit commendable." Shinya commented.

Seishiro lowly growled.

"Hey! I know those boys weren't going all out, but I'm not that soft once you talk!" Hange hollered, pulling out something that looks like a nail-clipper and a plyer combined.

"Oh, so it's ripping nails before asking questions?!" Seishiro asked, in an angry manner.

"You wouldn't answer even if we asked you." Guren said.

"So let's start from before: what is Kureto up to now?" Guren asked.

Seishiro only replied by spitting at Guren's face, who didn't flinch and gave a smirk.

"Hard way it is." Guren said.

Shinya sighed.

"Just what I was thinking!" Hange hollered, before ripping a nail off Seishiro hard enough to make him scream.

XXX

While most of the screaming was concealed behind the door, the echoes were enough to make almost everyone feel startled.

Among them were Jean, Kimizuki, Spike, Floch and Narumi.

"Now it's even louder now that Hange-san took charge." Jean commented.

"Serves him right. Hope he breaks." Narumi said.

"_No wonder Yu's people hates the guys they used to work with._" Spike commented, gnawing on a bone.

Kimizuki gripped his fists, wanting to get a shot at Seishiro, but he wasn't the one to talk with - it's Kureto for using his sister as a weapon.

Just then, Shigure and Goshi entered with coffee cups of four, handing them out to the four boys.

"Thanks." Kimizuki said, getting his coffee cup before taking a sip.

The echoes of the screams were still going from the guessing of the continued torture.

"They just keep on getting louder." Kimizuki said.

"Commander Erwin wants the two teams assigned at Roosevelt Hotel to return immediately to rest up." Shigure explained.

"Easier said than done." Jean thought, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

XXX

Outside on the rooftop, Connie was sitting as he was trying to process recent events in his head.

Eren's recently revealed-to-be older brother… was the same Titan that destroyed his village while turning its' inhabitants into Titans?!

Gripping his fists in frustration, Connie was conflicted with what to think.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Connie thought.

Footsteps were heard, which caused the young Scout to turn around to see Shinoa and Mitsuba.

"C'mon, Connie. We're ordered to head back." Mitsuba said.

"Okay…" Connie said.

XXX

_Two hours later…_

The kids and two wolves were able drive safely back to Roosevelt Hotel and take a breather.

Shinoa is being kept updated on the interrogation and what Erwin and Jefferson may find.

They managed to get even Mikasa out without letting Eren see her at the moment, having to go with Kimizuki as she went with Mikaela during the drive.

Once arrived, Mikasa still retreated to hide, being in her's and Sasha's room to continue her moping.

Eren was about to give her space, but Armin and Leo pushed him to go talk with her, much to his annoyance.

Eren sighed as he was at the entrance to Mikasa and Sasha's room.

"How did they ever talk me into this?" Eren asked.

Slowly, Eren knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Hey, Mikasa. It's me." Eren said.

No response yet.

Eren was planning to knock again, but decided to do something else.

Slowly opening the door without too much hassle, Eren saw a depressed Mikasa leaning to the side, not facing him. Her scarf is still on a dresser.

Eren's expression is one of worry as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Are you…" Eren said.

"No. I'm not." Mikasa said.

Eren flinched a bit.

"This is seriously not gonna be easy." Eren thought.

"Eren… do you hate me?" Mikasa asked.

Eren was taken aback by such a question.

"W-Why do you ever think that?!" Eren asked.

"Whenever I help, you push me away saying *don't treat me like some little brother*." Mikasa replied.

"You think I'm coddling you too much you think I'm holding you back." Mikasa continued.

"What your brother said about me being your slave was enough to believe that I'm nothing else but your servant." Mikasa finished.

Eren gripped his fists as he walked over to Mikasa, sitting on the bed to give her a piece of his mind.

"Listen, Mikasa… I won't lie that I hate you." Eren said.

"But what I hate more than that is not being able to protect you or thank you for protecting me." Eren explained.

"Because I now realize that I'm here now because of you." Eren finished.

(A/N: Eren's being honest!? That's a first!)

Mikasa's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Sure, I may hate you saving my butt all the time. But I'm really grateful you did, dear." Eren explained.

"I always get into trouble so many times I thought I could do everything myself." Eren continued.

"But I was so wrong. You can't do everything alone. You sometimes need to accept the help of others to overcome your problems." Eren continued.

"I would've been dead so many times if Armin, Captain Levi, the others, and especially you, saved my life." Eren continued, slowly moving his right hand to Mikasa's hands and gently massage them with his fingers.

"Mikasa. You're not my slave, and that Beast Titan is not my family." Eren continued.

"You. Armin. Mom. Leo. Jean. Sasha. Connie. Even Yuichiro and his team. You're all MY family." Eren continued.

"No matter what, I will always love you now and forever, Mikasa." Eren finished.

Very touched by Eren's words and realizing he meant every one of them, Mikasa flung up and gave a passionate kiss to her foster sibling-now lover, which Eren returned with comfort as the two embraced in a passionate kiss, reconciling their relationship.

Unknown to them they were being heard by Armin and Leo, whom smiled as their ears were pressed against the door to hear the conversation.

XXX

Back at Fort Greene, Levi, Guren, Hange and Shinya just finished up with Seishiro after two hours of interrogation, managing to get some information out of him.

The four of them are currently with Erwin, Jefferson and Dirk, who'd also investigated their findings on the vampires with drastic results.

"So what did Seishiro tell you?" Jefferson asked.

"He said Kureto is trying to get his hands on Parthe's magic portal to enter the world the Scouts came from so the Japanese Imperial Demon Army could get their hands on the powers of these Titans to conquer the vampires." Shinya replied.

Jefferosn, Erwin and Dirk were shocked.

"Are they serious?" Dirk asked.

"Knowing Kureto and that bastard Tenri, I wouldn't put past anything with those two." Guren replied.

"Kureto's planning to use Kimizuki's younger sister, Mirai Kimizuki, as a conduit to keep the portal stable." Hange replied.

"Her powers of the 5th Trumpet could have the possibility to do that. But we don't have actual proof." Hange continued.

"Damn. Looks like both the vampires and the Imperial Army are very interest of your world." Jefferson commented.

"Just our luck." Levi muttered.

"What that all he said?" Erwin asked.

"Afraid so. Piece of shit refuse to break after that. It was all we could get out of him." Guren replied.

"What have you uncovered, Commander Erwin?" Hange asked.

"Only to move our time table." Erwin replied.

"Why's that?" Shinya asked.

"The information my men gathered almost a month ago was misled. We only have a week before Parthe activates the gate to your world." Jefferson replied.

This news shocked Levi, Guren, Hange and Shinya.

"A week left?!" Hange exclaimed.

"So the bastards must've known you were onto them." Guren said.

"Well, I wasn't aware the bloodsuckers were watching me?!" Jefferson asked, in an angry manner.

"Cool it, you two. This is not the time to argue." Shinya explained.

"Captain Levi. You need to pass the message to your squad and Shinoa Squad personally." Erwin explained.

"Use your horse to take the safest routes that aren't vampire hotspots and without being spotted." Erwin continued.

"Inform them with all haste." Erwin finished.

"Like you need to me twice." Levi said.

Levi quickly ran to his mount and ride off to warn Eren and the others about the impending news.

XXX

Having reconciled with Mikasa, Eren was walking down the hallway until he ran into Connie, stopping in his tracks after seeing Connie's serious expression.

Eren became worried.

"Hey, Connie." Eren said.

"Listen, Eren…" Connie said.

Eren gulped.

"You're not like that so-called brother of yours. I know you too long for that." Connie explained.

"It's not you I'm angry with. It's me." Connie continued.

"Connie…" Eren said.

"You may have a brother, but you think of us as your family now." Connie explained.

"I'm in the Scouts because of the speech you gave that day. The day you explained your dreams to the outside world." Connie continued.

"So I can't hate you because your the Beast Titan's brother. So don't ever think I'd hate you when you didn't know anything about it, okay?" Connie finished.

Eren smiled.

"Sure. Thanks, Connie." Eren said.

Connie smiled, before giving Eren a friendly hug that the Rogue Titan shifter returned lightly before the two separated.

Yoichi soon appeared, now more relaxed and calm.

Though Connie is the only person who knows Yoichi is hiding something.

"Hey, guys. Captain Levi's here." Yoichi explained.

"What for?" Eren and Connie asked.

XXX

Moments later in the kitchen area, Eren, Yuichiro and their friends are shocked by what Levi explained to them.

"So only a week left?!" Eren, Yuichiro, Leo, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Spike and Mitsuba exclaimed in unison.

"Guess we underestimated Parthe's magical prowess." Armin commented.

"And now my accursed older brother is trying enter your world once he gets the portal." Shinoa explained.

"Using my sister no doubt." Kimizuki said, showing hate in his eyes.

"Accursed Kureto. His greed for power knows no bounds." Mikaela explained.

"We're gonna have to strike as soon as the week is over." Mikasa said.

"We will. But we'll have to come up with a strategy to win first." Levi explained.

"So we just wait for one more week here?! C'mon!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Shut it, dumbass." Levi said.

Yuichiro grumbled.

"That's all I can report to you for now." Levi said.

"I'm heading back to Fort Greene." Levi said.

"Alright." Shinoa said.

Levi left with haste.

"_Guess we better hurry and get stronger by the end of the week._" Spike explained.

"Let's rest for today, gang. But tomorrow… we're gonna train to be ready once our commanders give the signal to raid Brooklyn Museum." Shinoa explained.

"Right!" Eren, Leo, Yuichiro, Spike, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikaela, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba hollered in unison.

XXX

From a distance, vampires led by Rene, Lacus, Horn and Chess were jumping building from building to find the kids under Krul's orders.

"This is the area Jaeger and Hyakuya are hiding?" Horn asked.

"Yes. Zeke and his Titans were fighting them in Manhattan, which is likely how they showed up to confront them." Rene replied.

"I wonder if I can get at least a taste of their blood?" Chess asked.

"No, you dummy. We're ordered to bring them in alive." Horn explained.

Chess pouted.

"I'd like to see if the report was true." Lacus said.

"We will. And we'll lie in wait within the week to finish them off!" Rene hollered.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Shinoa**: I'm glad to see Eren-san and Mikasa-san sorting things out.

**Armin**: Me too.

**Sasha**: I was surprised Eren was using his brain for once.

**Armin**: Why say that?

**Sasha**: No offense, honey. But our *Suicidal Bastard* never was the sharpest tool in the shed.

**Shinoa**: Neither is Yu-san with his obsession with killing vampires before making a minor change.

**Armin**: When you put it like that…

**Shinoa**: Anyway, we need to prepare ourselves for the end of the coming week when we raid Brooklyn Museum to get you guys back home.

**Armin**: To Shiganshina…

**Sasha**: To take back the home where Armin grew up in.

**Shinoa**: Why don't we wrap this up.

**Shinoa**: Next time: Chapter 11 - Ambush.

**Armin**: It won't be easy going home.

**Sasha**: But it's worth every risk.

* * *

**Did you like it? Eren's honesty to Mikasa and their feelings is surprising! Got to see Seishiro get tortured (not too much!), and false information is effective to keep your enemies off-balance!**

**Important announcement! While it's cool I'm almost done with Holy World War after almost two years, I decided to put it on hiatus along with Grand World War (still on hiatus), and plan on doing revisions to both next year. The reason is because doing too many stories each week can make it harder, plus having Galaxy World War isn't a good idea, so I deleted it. Only five more chapters left until the story is totally complete, complete Tales of Heroes (AND it's around after The Rising of the Shield Hero Season 1 Anime (not following the light novels or magna)), and get started on the prologue of the next story that had me thinking for a while. This may seem hard, but I need to balance them out to keep myself composed and not stressed out.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Here is the eleventh chapter of Attack on Vampire! Eren, Yuichiro and their friends are ambushed by the vampires as the final day to storm Brooklyn Museum is now upon them! Only three more chapters left. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Ambush**

* * *

Leo and Spike were traversing throughout the hotel as the two are currently on eighth floor, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

It has now been a full week after the stakeout mission, and the Scouts and their allies' recent gathering in intel. Now, they must storm the Brooklyn Museum to take command of the portal that can get the Scouts back home. Eren and Yuichiro's groups were ordered to leave first thing in the afternoon.

"_Feels weird doing guard duty ever now and then._" Leo said.

"_We do this every time, Leo-san, and you still find this weird?_" Spike asked.

"_Not totally - just that we're early birds since we rarely get total sleep._" Leo replied.

"_It's not like we're ordinary wolves. We are dire wolves after all._" Spike explained.

(A/N: For those wondering, Leo, Spike, Marcus and even Aero are all actually dire wolves; they are a special breed of the Canis genus that lived in prehistoric times. Though said to be extinct, there could be rumors in the Seraph of the End verse that there were only a few who continued to mate for generations to produce newborns to ensure their survival. Currently, Leo, Spike, Marcus and Aero are the last four dire wolves alive.)

"_The only ones that remain are the two of us, that *Aero* who hangs with the Japanese army, and…_" Leo explained, hesitant to say the last name.

Spike knew exactly what his superior wanted to say, but refused to say more.

The two wolves continued to traverse the hallways on patrol before moving to the next area.

That's when Leo's nose began to smell something foul.

He walked into that direction, much to Spike's confusion.

Leo turned to the right where the scent became stronger, leading into one of the abandoned rooms that is empty despite being already set-up for guests long ago.

"_Something definitely smells really off._" Leo thought.

"_Either my nose is playing tricks on me…_" Leo thought.

"_Or…_" Leo thought.

A moving sound was heard… coming from under the bed.

In a split second, Leo bit the hand hard and dragged the person responsible from under the bed, which revealed a vampire that shocked Leo.

Without wasting any time, the grey direwolf quickly killed the vampire by biting his fangs into the vampire's neck, causing the vampire to turn into ash.

"_This is just what we need now!_" Leo hollered.

"_What's wrong?!_" Spike asked, having just entered the room after hearing the sound.

"_Vampires have found us! Get the others now!_" Leo replied.

"_WHAT!?_" Spike exclaimed.

"_GO NOW!_" Leo shouted, showing a comical, angry face.

Without complaint, Spike quickly dashed off to find Eren, Yuichiro and their friends.

Leo quickly left the room and moved to a different direction, hoping to find more vampires to snuff out.

"_They've been waiting 'til this whole day to take us out!_" Leo thought.

Soon, more vampires began bursting down through the ceilings or through the windows, forcing Leo to stop.

"_Find the livestock!_" A male vampire hollered.

"_Don't let them leave here alive!_" Another male vampire hollered.

"_Son of a bitch!_" Leo hollered.

The vampires soon spotted Leo.

"It's one of those two wolves hanging around the livestock! Kill him!" A male vampire hollered.

"The rest of you, find the rest!" A female vampire hollered.

Several vampires quickly moved in different directions as the remaining few charged at Leo.

Growling with sheer bloodlust, Leo readied himself.

"_If that's how you freaks wanna play it…_" Leo said.

No hesitation stopped the gray dire wolf as he charged forward, snarling at the vampires.

XXX

The allied forces of the Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company, and Revolutionary Army began marching their way towards the Brooklyn Museum full speed ahead of schedule on cars, trucks and any spare horses, not wanting to wait for an opportunity to come by.

Leading the charge were Jefferson, Levi, Hange, Erwin, Guren and Shinya as they charged with all haste.

"We're almost there, everyone! Remember: our primary goal is to secure the source of Nix Parthe's power after we kill him - and use that power to get the Scouts back to their world in one piece!" Jefferson hollered.

"Charging straight in is our only option at the moment! Do not waver in front of your enemies!" Erwin hollered.

"RIGHT!" The Survey Corps, Moon Demon Company, and Revolutionary Army shouted in unison.

Jefferson glared his eyes forward, thinking of an ulterior motive aside from their main mission.

"I'm coming for you… Parthe!" Jefferson thought.

XXX

Leo continuously began hacking his way through any vampires that tried to fight him despite taking some wounds.

He jumped over some vampires before running off to change tactics.

"_It's getting hard to fight in these slightly cramped hallways! I need to find some more space!_" Leo hollered.

Leo continued running as the vampires were hot on his tail.

"_C'mon, kid! I am really in need of some backup!_" Leo hollered.

"Damn mutt won't stay still!" A female vampire hollered.

"Let's corner him!" A male vampire hollered.

The vampires continued to close in on Leo, but in the nick of time, Mikaela slashed through the vampires chasing after Leo; Eren, Yuichiro, Spike and Mikasa quickly rushed over to check on them.

Leo sighed in relief.

Eren quickly rushed to his pet's side.

"You okay, boy?" Eren asked.

Leo nodded in reply as he gently licked Eren's face.

"Is that all of them, Mika?" Mikasa asked.

"On this floor, yes." Mikaela replied.

"We need to hurry downstairs! The others are probably in contact with them right now!" Yuichiro hollered.

XXX

Downstairs on the second floor, the rest of the team were clashing against Horn and Chess.

Shinoa managed to push Horn back a bit alongside Mitsuba.

Chess was also pushed by Jean and Kimizuki.

"Impressive… for mere livestock." Horn commented, in a sarcastic manner.

"Just when we were getting ready, these bastards showed up!" Jean hollered.

"These vampires are excellent at hunting. But it's not like them to attack by the day randomly." Yoichi explained.

"No… it's more like they planned this." Armin said.

"But hold on, if those two are here… shouldn't Crowley not be far behind?" Shinoa asked.

"Come to think of it, where is he?" Kimizuki asked.

"Crowley-sama shouldn't be your concern right now!" Horn hollered.

Horn and Chess charged again, putting the team on the defensive.

"Even without their master, these two are still strong!" Sasha hollered.

"Keep fighting!" Mitsuba hollered.

\- Shikama Dōji! - Shinoa shouted.

\- Kiseki-o! - Kimizuki shouted.

\- Gekkōin! - Yoichi shouted.

\- Tenjiryū - Mitsuba shouted.

Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba unleashed their Cursed Gears to attack the aides of Crowley, but the duo overwhelmed them.

"Nothing's working!" Kimizuki hollered.

"Ain't it clearly obvious enough!" Connie hollered.

"It's time to become our fuel, livestock." Horn said.

"Not today!" Yuichiro hollered, appearing from the celling by slicing through.

\- Asura-Kanon! - Yuichiro shouted.

Yuichiro unleashed the secret technique of Asuramaru at Horn and Chess, forcing them to dodge.

Mikaela appeared from behind with Spike.

"My sword. Gain power from my blood." Mikaela chanted.

By using up some of his blood, Mikaela's sword became sharper and increased Mikaela's strength.

Mikaela slashed through Horn, leaving a gash at her abdomen.

Spike followed in unison by delivering a bullet-like biting attack through Chess, slashing through her shoulder that caused some blood to spill out.

"_Chew on that, freaks!_" Spike hollered.

Horn and Chess grunted, but left themselves open for Eren and Mikasa to cut off their dormant, sword-wielding arms, and Leo to strike them down, leaving them heavily injured.

"That takes care of them." Eren said.

"Let's finish them off to be sure." Mikasa said.

"Allow us." Yuichiro said, walking beside Mikaela and Shinoa to deliver the killing blow.

Horn and Chess struggled to get up, knowing full well this may be their end.

"It seems… we won't be joining Crowley-sama…" Horn explained.

"Sure sucks… but at least…" Chess said.

"Don't make any attempts!" Mikaela hollered.

Without warning, Horn and Chess took out grenades with the pins immediately pulled, much to the team's shock.

"Oh crap!" Jean hollered.

"Everyone out, now!" Armin hollered.

"It was the highest honor to serve you, Crowley-sama…" Horn and Chess thought, in their last moments.

An explosion soon occurred, blowing up most of the second floor, and blasting through the first floor below, and several floors up after second.

XXX

The Scouts and their allies continue their advance upon Brooklyn Museum, nearly meters away.

"We're almost there!" A Revolutionary hollered.

"Wait! We've just seen a complication!" A Scout hollered.

"What's that?" Sayuri asked.

"Well…" The Scout replied.

The forces came to a halt to see the horizon… and much to their surprise was the Japanese Imperial Demon Army personally led by Tenri and Kureto clashing against the vampires.

"Is that the Demon Army?!" Dirk and Harold exclaimed.

"Shit… those bastards were already a step ahead." Narumi said.

"So what do we do?" Marlo asked.

"We don't stop. Keep advancing!" Erwin replied.

"You heard him, everyone! We can't falter now!" Guren hollered.

The allied forces remained focused despite being stunned by the recent revelation.

"Saves us the trouble if we take out both forces and take the damn gate by force." Levi explained, drawing an ODM Gear blade.

"ADVANCE~!" Erwin, Guren and Jefferson shouted in unison.

The allies advanced forward full speed.

XXX

The Brooklyn Museum descended into mayhem as the Imperial Army and the vampires under Parthe's command clashed fiercely.

Parthe killed several soldiers effortlessly.

"Such a shame these livestock refuse to know their betters." Parthe commented.

"Parthe-sama! Another enemy force is coming to our southwest at tremendous speed!" A vampire hollered.

"So they've come at last." Parthe thought, smirking wickedly.

"The plan stays the same. Keep all enemy forces from the portal. Relay this to our troops." Parthe explained.

"Yes, sir!" The vampire hollered before leaving.

Parthe jumped up to a window; his sword slashed through to maintain a tight grip.

"I wonder if those brats died by Horn and Chess' strike force. But if they did survive, then I can enjoy my time tormenting them some more." Parthe thought.

XXX

"Is that true?" Kureto asked, stabbing through another vampire.

"Yes, Lieutenant General. It's confirmed the Moon Demon Company, Revolutionary Army and the Scouts are advancing." An JIDA soldier explained.

"Guess little Seishiro broke after all. Loyal but cowardly 'til the very end." Kureto commented.

Tenri appeared, striking though every vampire without hesitation.

"Then the time has come to unleash your secret weapon, Kureto. Do not disappoint me." Tenri explained.

"As you wish." Kureto said.

"Aoi!" Kureto hollered.

Aoi immediately appeared beside Kureto's side, as well as Aero who just killed two vampires with ease.

"Get Abbadon ready. Time we wipe out the vampires at once." Kureto explained.

"Of course, sir." Aoi said.

"_So it comes down to it, eh? More fun for me._" Aero explained.

Aoi and Aero left the battlefield, leaving Kureto to turn his direction towards the charging Scouts and their allies.

"Come, Guren. Time to end our little farce." Kureto thought.

XXX

Eren began to rub his head as he groaned in slight pain.

Getting up, Eren realized he landed on the streets, and upon looking up, he saw the Roosevelt Hotel now flaming badly.

He turned to see the others safe despite the pain they took from the fall.

"Everyone sound off!" Shinoa hollered, holding an arm around Mitsuba, the latter holding the former by the waist and arm.

"Armin here." Armin said.

"Mikasa." Mikasa said.

"Mikaela here." Mikaela said.

"Yuichiro, still alive." Yuichiro said.

"Kimizuki." Kimizuki said.

"Jean's still around." Jean said.

"Connie in one piece!" Connie hollered.

"Sasha not dead!" Sasha hollered.

"Yoichi here." Yoichi said.

Leo and Spike barked to confirm their presence.

"Eren here too." Eren said.

"So are me and Shinoa." Mitsuba said.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Mikasa asked.

"Seems those two were hellbent to kill us, they committed suicide." Mikaela replied.

"You think they're… dead?" Sasha asked, feeling a little scared.

"They must be. Vampires are vulnerable to fire among some things, and there's no way their corpses would still be alive in all this blazing flare." Armin explained.

"That takes care of our rat problem. We need to hurry to Brooklyn Museum and help our allies." Jean explained.

"But how can we get there? Our rides are mashed by the exploding rubble." Yoichi explained.

"And we all can't ride Leo and Spike. Two people were barely enough." Yuichiro explained.

"_Hey! We ain't goddamn daily transportation, you idiots!_" Leo and Spike hollered in unison, flabbergasted at the thought of being riding dogs for people.

"We can't waste our equipment either. It'll take hours and we used up the last of our fuel to recharge before the attack." Armin explained.

"So how do we get to the museum now?" Eren asked.

Shinoa suddenly had a crazy, but brilliant idea.

"This might sound crazy, but what if Eren transforms into his Titan and carry all of us while he runs full speed." Shinoa explained.

The others are surprised by the idea.

"But Shinoa… Captain Levi said-" Eren said.

"He said you aren't allowed to transform unless I tell you otherwise via command." Shinoa explained.

"You transformed recklessly against the Beast Titan without my counsel." Shinoa continued, which caused Eren to sulk a bit while the others had sweat drops on their foreheads.

"But at this current situation, your Titan form can allow you to move faster than a cannonball and maybe some of our world's vehicles moving at supersonic speed." Shinoa finished.

Eren sighed as seeing this as the only option.

"Okay, guys… stand back!" Eren hollered.

Doing as told, the gang quickly took multiple steps back as Eren bit his left arm, transforming into the Attack Titan once a bolt of lightning came crashing down.

Managing to withstand the pressure by using their grappling function of their equipment latched onto the side of a building to hold on (or in Leo and Spike's case, biting onto a sturdy pole very hard).

Once the transformation is over, the Attack Titan began to stand up without moving yet.

"Now, get onto to Eren and don't let go!" Armin hollered.

Each of the gang used their equipment to attach onto the Attack Titan's flesh, with the Special Operations Squad on Eren's shoulders, the Shinoa Squad forced to hold onto Eren's back, and surprisingly, Leo and Spike carried on Eren's hands gently, much to their discomfort.

"_This can be a real twist._" Leo thought, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Okay, Eren. I'll give the directions. You focus on running without turning course." Shinoa explained, holding onto Eren's hair.

Eren, or the Attack Titan, nodded as he began running full speed ahead, forcing everyone to hold on.

"NOT THAT FAST, DUMBASS!" Yuichiro, Leo, Spike, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikaela, Kimizuki and Mitsuba exclaimed in unison.

"He sure doesn't hesitate when he does, huh?" Yoichi asked, having a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Never." Armin replied.

"That's just Eren." Mikasa said.

"I want everyone to be ready once we arrive! Our combined objective is to kill Parthe and take command of his portal! This is our only chance to get the Scouts to continue their mission!" Shinoa hollered.

"Right!" Yuichiro, Spike, Mikasa, Leo, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikaela, Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba hollered in unison.

"Finally! We're going home once we win!" Eren thought.

"And I won't waver ever again! I will come back home with my friends!" Eren thought.

XXX

The Brooklyn Museum descended into chaos now that the allied forces of the Scout Regiment, Moon Demon Company, and Revolutionary Army fought against both the vampires and the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

Managing to lose everyone in the fierce confusion, Jefferson managed to enter the building with three his own men to look for Parthe.

"Where are you hiding, you blood-sucking prick?" Jefferson asked.

"He has to be here some-" A Revolutionary soldier replied, before a fast movement was heard.

"What was that?!" A Revolutionary soldier asked, in a panicked state.

"He's here!" Another revolutionary soldier hollered.

"But where!?" A third revolutionary exclaimed.

"Focus, men!" Jefferson hollered.

"Too late." Parthe said.

Without mercy, Parthe killed two of the soldiers before biting on the third soldier's neck, sucking his blood dry.

Jefferson's anger aroused.

Parthe tossed the dried up soldier aside and saw Jefferson with a smile that made him feel nostalgic.

"Well, well, well. Good ol' Jefferson back to lose more people he loves." Parthe commented.

"Just like I did with your family." Parthe said.

"So you remember me? I thought you bastards don't like remembering your victims." Jefferson commented.

"I could never forget you, Jeffy. Oh, how I wonder if you plan to suffer yet another ridiculous attempt for revenge?" Parthe asked.

"The only thing you'll be knowing, is that I will kill you!" Jefferson replied, aiming his handgun.

Parthe gave a sadistic smirk.

"You are welcome to try again." Parthe said.

All three forces now collide for control of the gate that leads to Eren's world! Who will win? Who will lose? And what will the outcome be in the end?!

* * *

_Preview_:

**Connie**: I can't believe the vampires got the drop on us!

**Mikaela**: Seems we've been carless for not paying more attention.

**Mitsuba**: It doesn't matter now! What matters is getting to Brooklyn Museum as soon as we can!

**Sasha**: Easy for you to say!

**Mitsuba**: Oh, really?

**Connie**: Guys, can we please not do this…

**Mikaela**: Continue arguing and you'll fall off Eren.

_Sasha and Mitsuba grunted._

**Mikaela**: In any case, we best hurry if we kill Parthe and get your Scouts home.

**Connie**: This is our only chance.

**Sasha**: No turning back now.

**Mitsuba**: Exactly.

**Mikaela**: Next time: Chapter 12: All-Out War.

**Connie**: I'm not liking where this is going…

**Sasha**: Me neither.

* * *

**Did you like it? Well, glad Horn and Chess bit the dust with a suicide attempt, which failed miserably. But Crowley isn't seen! Where is he?! Leo, Spike, Marcus and Aero are confirmed dire wolves, bearing some kind of werewolf inheritance to kill vampires, which is a mystery waiting to be solved! Jefferson and Parthe have a dark history too! Lastly, with all forces of the Scout Regiment, Moon Demon Company and Revolutionary Army clashing against both the vampires and Japanese Imperial Demon Army, no one will ever guess how things will ever be the same.**

**Lastly, Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Enjoy your Thanksgiving Weekend! The story will ****unfortunately be on hold until after New Year's Day, so have a Happy New Year, and see you all in 2020, where I'll finish things up!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Here is the twelfth chapter of Attack on Vampire! The Scouts, Demon Company and Rebels engage in a massive battle against the vampires and Imperial Demon Army in Brooklyn Museum. Only two more chapters left. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - All-Out War**

* * *

The battle throughout Brooklyn Museum intensified with the Scouts, the Demon Company and the Revolutionary Army against the vampires as well as the JIDA in a three-way melee with casualties mounting.

Levi and Guren took out a vampire and JIDA soldier respectively while guarding each other's backs.

"This is getting us nowhere." Guren said.

"We can't simply back down now. This is the Scouts' only chance." Levi explained.

"Heh. You're right about that." Guren commented.

The two slashed through more enemies as the battle continued to intensify.

XXX

Inside the museum, Jefferson was getting overwhelmed by Parthe, who was simply playing around and refused to take the man seriously.

"My, my, is that all?" Parthe asked.

Jefferson gritted his teeth hard before shooting his gun, which Parthe dodge easily and closed the distance between them.

"Are you even trying, or just making this WAY easier for me?" Parthe asked.

"Shut your mouth." Jefferson replied.

Parthe smirked as he delivered a thrust kick that sent Jefferson into a wall very hard.

"You gotta come up with better threats than that." Parthe commented, in a sadistic manner.

"Otherwise, it gets too boring if you keep saying the old ones." Parthe continued.

Jefferson began to struggle in getting on his feet after that last kick.

XXX

Back outside, the battle is still ongoing.

Every soldier of all three sides were fighting more intensely than ever.

Even many top-ranked fighters began clashing with Guren and Erwin against Tenri, Levi and Shinya against Kureto against Lacus and Rene, Hange and Moblit against Aoi, and Narumi and Floch against Aero.

Tenri deflected a strike from Erwin with his body chains, before blocking a strike from Guren.

"That all you got, boy?" Tenri asked.

"You wish!" Guren replied.

\- Mahiru-no-Yo! - Guren shouted.

Guren unleashed his Cursed Gear to blow away Tenri's weapons; the chains reacted in defense.

The two clashed violently as Erwin did his best to hold on.

Tenri soon moved his chains in a ricochet maneuver to catch Guren off-guard. But Guren was prepared and used defensive spell tags to counter.

"Nice try, old man!" Guren hollered.

Guren struck Tenri at the moment the chains bounced off the spell, striking a crucial blow.

Tenri grunted.

"Now its' over!" Guren hollered.

A loud rumbling sound was heard, alerting everyone.

"What the heck?" Hange asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Shinya said.

The rumbling grew as every one became startled.

The source soon came as screaming was heard loudly, revealing soldiers of all three forces dying left and right as Horsemen came out of nowhere and started attacking.

"Horsemen?!" A MDC soldier exclaimed.

"Where did it come from?!" Another MDC soldier asked.

"Cursed humans!" A vampire hollered.

"They've unleashed it!" Another vampire hollered.

Guren turned to see his eyes widened.

"Is that…" Guren said.

The source came from the demon Abaddon, having been summoned from Mirai Kimizuki's Fifth Trumpet after having already required a few sacrifices.

Members of the Scouts and Moon Demon Company were widely shocked.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Moblit asked.

"The last thing we'd want on our heads." Shinya replied.

"Dammit! Not this thing!" Narumi hollered.

"_At last…_" Aero said.

Levi scoffed as he got a better point from above using his ODM Gear near a high vantage point.

"This thing's gonna be a pain in the ass." Levi said.

"All soldiers! Spread out!" Erwin hollered.

"It's useless to run." Kureto said.

Abaddon continued to run wild without rest, but when he was about to claim his next victim, a punch intercepted it and pushed it back greatly.

Everyone around stopped what they were doing and saw the Attack Titan coming out of nowhere, with the members of Shinoa Squad and the remaining 104th cadets riding him.

"Sorry we're late!" Armin hollered.

"Sure took your asses long enough!" Guren hollered.

"It's them." Tenri said, annoyed.

Kimizuki's eyes widened upon seeing Abaddon, or his younger sister under the JIDA's thrall again.

"Mirai!" Kimizuki hollered.

Abaddon roared violently as the horsemen continued their assault, thus resuming the battle.

Shinoa dropped off Eren to meet up with Erwin as Guren began fighting Tenri again.

"How's the situation?" Shinoa asked.

"Terrible. Almost half of our forces were decimated when that monster appeared." Erwin replied.

"I don't see Jefferson anywhere." Shinoa said.

"He's gone to confront Parthe inside. Alone." Erwin explained.

Shinoa was surprised, as did the others.

"He went in there alone?" Sasha asked.

"But why?" Armin asked.

"Well if that's where Parthe is…" Yuichiro said.

"Wait a minute, Baka-Yu!" Mitsuba hollered.

"Sorry, guys! But someone's gotta help Jeff take care of that bastard." Yuichiro explained.

Without hesitation, Yuichiro flew straight into the museum to help Jefferson.

"That damn idiot!" Mitsuba hollered.

Abaddon immediately was about to attack the kids, but the Attack Titan intercepted.

Yoichi caught a glimpse of Lacus, and with now hatred overwhelming him, he jumped off Eren to chase after the vampire.

"Yoichi!" Connie hollered, jumping off to follow his friend.

"We all should get going too." Mikaela said.

"I'm staying with Eren." Mikasa said.

"No. You go with Mikaela. I'll stay with Eren. Besides…" Kimizuki explained.

"I still have a promise to keep to my sister." Kimizuki continued, looking at Abaddon.

Mikasa relented, remembering that she needs to have faith in her boyfriend. She gave Eren a chaste kiss to his large cheek as a sign of good luck before joining Mikaela to the battlefield, making the Attack Titan user a little bashful.

"Lucky bastard." Jean thought, irritably deadpanned, before jumping off to join too.

"Armin and Sasha. You're with me." Mitsuba said.

"Where are we going?" Sasha asked.

"To take care of my sister." Mitsuba replied.

"Are you sure?" Armin asked.

"Yeah… I am." Mitsuba replied, showing a determined look in her eyes.

Mitsuba, Armin and Sasha soon jumped off Eren, leaving the two wolves, Kimizuki and Eren.

"_What are we gonna do?_" Spike asked.

"_To take on that new wolf siding with Kureto._" Leo replied.

"_Now you're talking!_" Spike hollered.

The two wolves jumped off, now leaving only Kimizuki and Eren to deal with Abaddon.

"This time, Mirai, I'll save you!" Kimizuki thought.

With a mighty roar, the Attack Titan and Kimizuki charged forward to fight the demon of the Fifth Trumpet.

XXX

Parthe stepped on a wounded Jefferson's head, making the latter cringe at the mercy of the former.

"Such a shame really. Here I thought you were going to avenge your family." Parthe commented.

"They would… still be here… if it weren't for you!" Jefferson hollered.

Parthe snickered sadistically.

"Oh well. Livestock should just learn their place!" Parthe hollered, preparing the killing blow.

But in a split second, Yuichiro tackled the Progenitor with force.

The two regained their balance.

"Yuichiro?!" Jefferson asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuichiro said.

"Well, well, the demon boy of the Moon Demon Company." Parthe said.

"Don't get involved, you idiot…" Jefferson said.

"I kinda guessed you wanted to get vengeance for your family, right?" Yuichiro asked.

Jefferson was surprised.

"Don't worry. I'll avenge both our families we treasured that these blood suckers took from us." Yuichiro explained.

Power began to flow through Asuramaru.

"Right here and now!" Yuichiro hollered.

Yuichiro charged violently at Parthe, who was ready.

XXX

Aero was about to kill a terrified Floch, until Leo and Spike intercepted him, pushing themselves until they were out of Floch's area and have their own battleground without interuption.

"_You two, huh?_" Aero asked.

"_That's right. You maybe a dire wolf like us, but the first thing to us is that you're the enemy._" Spike replied.

"_Two mere pups against me? So pathetic._" Aero explained.

"_You'll find out soon enough we're more than just a pack of pups!_" Leo hollered.

Leo and Spike charged forward against Aero, clashing violently fang and claw nonstop.

XXX

Mikaela and Mikasa joined Shinya and Hange (who stopped fighting Aoi and ordered Moblit to help the other soldiers) against Kureto, who is now fighting against Rene.

"This time… I will kill you!" Mikaela hollered.

"You can try, boy." Kureto said.

Kureto kicked Mikaela out of the way before intercepting an attack from Mikasa.

Shinya, Jean and Hange were holding their own against Rene, only by a hair.

XXX

\- Gekkōin! - Yoichi shouted.

Yoichi fired several arrows from his Cursed Gear at Lacus, who kept running until he reached the top of the museum.

Yoichi managed to follow the vampire using his Tech Gear.

Lacus smirked, seeing a now hateful Yoichi.

"Curious. You seem more angry than the last time we met." Lacus commented.

Yoichi refused to answer and continued firing.

"The only thing you'll know is me killing you!" Yoichi hollered.

XXX

Mitsuba, Armin, Sasha and Jean were locked in battle against Aoi, but Aoi proved to be a superior opponent.

"Disappointing, Mitsuba." Aoi said.

"Don't count me out yet!" Mitsuba hollered.

Mitsuba charged forward to fight her older sister, while Armin, Sasha and Jean had to figure out their next plan.

"She's good. What do we do, honey?" Sasha asked.

"There must be a way to counter her offensive." Armin replied.

"Better think of it quick, genius." Jean said.

XXX

Eren and Kimizuki were being pushed back by Abaddon.

"Feeling alright, Baka-Eren?" Kimizuki asked.

The Attack Titan simply snorted in response.

"Forgot you can barely speak when you're all big and dumb. But anyway…" Kimizuki explained.

Abaddon roared violently.

"We still need a way to save my sister." Kimizuki said.

"_He's right. This creature is far stronger than my brother and Reiner. Even Hardening can't do jack against its' overwhelming power._" Eren thought.

"_Gotta think smart, or we're all through._" Eren thought.

XXX

Yuichiro was pushed back greatly by Parthe into a wall.

"This is all you've got, Hyakuya? I'm very disappointed." Parthe commented.

Parthe continued his brutal assault on Yuichiro, who barely had time to defend himself.

Jefferson, forced to sit on the sidelines, couldn't do a thing to help and now struggles with his own esteem.

"You claim the power of a demon and all you've got is bravado!" Parthe hollered.

Parthe struck Yuichiro again.

"You can barely even save your friends like this! And you can't protect them if they reject you when you become a demon!" Parthe hollered.

Parthe struck Yuichiro yet again.

"It's a universal truth! Humans can never be the same once they make a choice that goes against what they fear the most!" Parthe hollered.

Parthe struck Yuichiro one more time, forcing the teen to cough blood from the continuous blows.

"Face it. You're nothing more than livestock meant for our nourishment! And you can never defeat a Progenitor with that level of strength!" Parthe hollered.

Parthe was getting ready for the killing blow, but Yuichiro grabbed his sword with his free left hand; blood spilled from the lacerations.

Yuichiro kicked away Parthe hard before making the surprising decision to stab himself, much to Jefferson's and Parthe's shock.

XXX

Inside Yuichiro's consciousness, he was talking with Asuramaru to do the one thing the demon weapon was strongly against.

"_You really serious about doing this?_" Asuramaru asked.

"Yeah. This is one fight I just can't afford to lose." Yuichiro replied.

"_Can't believe you're really going through with this to beat some noble._" Asuramaru commented.

Yuichiro smirked.

"This noble is by the strongest I've ever face. I do know the risks, but it's one risk I'm willing to take." Yuichiro explained.

Asuramaru smirked.

"Looks like someone's feeling confident." Asuramaru commented.

"But don't blame me when you lose control." Asuramaru said, moving to reveal a trumpet behind her.

Yuichiro walked towards the trumpet; his eyes began to become red as he walked even closer.

XXX

Yuichiro screamed violently as he underwent a dangerous transformation.

Black wings sprouted from his back, his irises become pale golden, his sclera became pitch black, and plumes of black energy flowed around him.

Soon enough, Yuichiro awakened his Seraph of the End, in his case, the Second Trumpet known as the King of Salt.

But this time, Yuichiro now seems to control his power at will because of the one thing he desires most: to protect the people he treasures dearly as "family".

"Let's finish this, Parthe." Yuichiro said.

* * *

_Preview_:

**Mikasa**: I'm worried about Eren.

**Mikaela**: I'm worried about Yu-chan too. But I think we need to focus on our situation in the moment.

**Mikasa**: But…

_Shinoa, Armin, Jean, Kimizuki and Leo joined in the conversation._

**Armin**: Mikaela-san's right, Mikasa. Have faith in them.

**Mikasa**: You're right. I need to believe.

**Jean**: Our two Suicidal Bastards can handle anything.

**Kimizuki**: Just as long as one of them can save my sister, I'm in.

**Leo**: _That's the right attitude. But let's keep our heads in the game._

**Shinoa**: Let's stay focused here. We got a battle to win.

**Armin**: You're right.

**Jean**: Roger.

**Kimizuki**: Copy that.

**Leo** (_also barked_): _Yeah!_

**Mikasa**: I'll cut down anyone who gets in our way.

**Mikaela**: Next time: Chapter 13 - Seraph of the End.

**Mikaela**: Time to finish this!

* * *

**Did you like it? Almost done with this story! Yuichiro's Seraph of the End transformation and Abaddon make their appearances as the climax will soon begin!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! Here is the thirteenth chapter of Attack on Vampire! Backed against the wall, Yuichiro awakens his forbidden power to win against Parthe as the battles between the Scouts-Demon Company-Rebel army, the Vampires and Japanese Imperial Demon Army come to a close! Only one more chapter left. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Seraph of the End**

* * *

"Let's finish this, Parthe." Yuichiro said.

With now his Seraph of the End power by his side, Yuichiro charged towards Parthe, catching the vampire noble off-guard.

Parthe managed to rebound and try to counter, but Yuichiro's power was too immense to withstand, knocking him back hard.

Jefferson was perplexed by Yuichiro's increase in strength.

"So this… is the Seraph of the End I've heard so much about…" Jefferson thought.

Parthe got up, only to be hit again.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Parthe thought.

Yuichiro fired a blast of salt, forcing Parthe to quickly dodge.

XXX

Back outside, everyone began to see the blast from the museum, with only the Moon Demon Company, vampires and JIDA knew what it was.

"Dammit, Baka-Yu. You just had to-" Guren muttered, before dodging a chain from Tenri.

"Seems like your lapdog decided to use that forbidden power if he wanted to beat a Progenitor that badly." Tenri commented.

XXX

The Attack Titan and Kimizuki were hit by Abaddon when they got distracted by the blast.

"Man…" Kimizuki muttered.

"You good?" Kimizuki asked.

The Attack Titan nodded as he got up.

Abaddon roared violently as more monsters sprouted from its' being.

Kimizuki gripped his swords in frustration, seeing his younger sister in this current state.

"I promise you, Mirai… I won't abandon you again!" Kimizuki hollered.

"_Kimizuki's right. I refuse to let another family dispute happen again!_" Eren thought.

"_I'm not special. But whenever I see someone in pain, I can't turn away._" Eren thought.

"_I have to make sure they're okay!_" Eren thought.

The Attack Titan began to roar as he used his Hardening ability on both fists for extra offense.

Abaddon charged forward; the Attack Titan and Kimizuki followed suit in their drive to save Mirai.

XXX

Lacus was pierced from an arrow fried by Gekkōin right to his left shoulder, but casually snapped the arrow without flinching.

"My, my… you must be full of hate." Lacus commented.

The shot fired from Yoichi, was now showing a hateful expression; one not like his cheery self.

"I would ask why you hate me, but it's just wasted breath." Lacus explained.

"I won't tell you anything. I'm here to kill you!" Yoichi hollered.

Yoichi fired more shots from his Gekkōin, now transforming into bird-like demons flying straight towards Lacus.

"It's pointless." Lacus said, slashing through the demons and charging forward, overwhelming Yoichi in close-quarters.

Yoichi was being brutalized by Lacus, thinking back to when his sister died at his hands and how powerless he was that day.

He's extremely frustrated with Lacus, but mostly himself for not being strong enough.

"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" Yoichi thought.

Yoichi was knocked to the ground with Lacus' sword near his Adam's apple (center of neck).

"Such a shame, livestock. I thought you'd do better than that." Lacus commented.

Yoichi growled with hate as small tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Well… guess I'd better take your blood before I kill you!" Lacus hollered.

Before Lacus can move in for the kill, Connie unexpectedly came out of nowhere and cut off Lacus' right sword arm with his ODM Gear blades.

Lacus was forced to pull back, but not before managing to use his left arm to grab his separated right arm and activating his regeneration.

Yoichi was shocked.

"Connie-kun…" Yoichi said.

"I saw that look in your eyes when you were going after that vampire." Connie explained.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you, believe me." Connie continued.

"Let's get him together. As friends." Connie finished.

Yoichi's spirits were now lifted thanks to Connie.

"You're right. Let's do it!" Yoichi hollered.

Now united, Yoichi and Connie fought against Lacus despite the difference in skill alone.

Connie and Yoichi soon managed to throw Lacus off-guard, now gaining the advantage in their favor.

"I'm being overwhelmed…!" Lacus thought, in disbelief.

Connie attempted to strike Lacus, but Lacus dodged and managed to slash his side.

But at that moment, Connie snickered.

"What's so funny, human?" Lacus asked.

"That you…" Connie replied.

As Connie fell to the side, Yoichi was aiming one more shot at Lacus, much to the vampire's surprise.

"… lose…" Connie said, grabbing onto Lacus' sword arm to make sure he doesn't deflect the shot, but not before chopping off his other free arm in time.

With no hesitation, Yoichi fired one last arrow from Gekkōin and delivered a clean shot through Lacus' head.

Lacus soon disintegrated to ash with a disbelieved look on his face.

Yoichi kneeled down in exhaustion.

Connie fell to the ground in exhaustion too as the two boys smiled in their victory.

XXX

Leo and Spike continued fighting ferociously against Aero, but the older direwolf has the edge in power and skill.

Spike attempted to get behind, but Aero was faster.

"_Nice try!_" Aero hollered, kicking Spike with his hind legs.

Leo managed to get to the side and strike Aero hard, knocking the older wolf off-balance a bit.

"_You little…_" Aero said, growling.

"_You may be stronger. But you're nothing compared to HIM!_" Leo hollered.

Aero growled as he managed to bite Leo's right leg, causing the grey wolf to yelp in pain.

Aero tossed Leo straight into Spike, who was getting back up.

Leo and Spike managed to recover, but Leo was now suffering his leg injury.

"_Doesn't matter if I have to fight on three legs. We still have to win._" Leo explained.

"_You and me both!_" Spike hollered.

"_Just accept your defeat, you brats!_" Aero hollered.

The three wolves clashed ferociously again.

But Spike was able to take a blow from Aero, which Leo closed the distance to get in close.

"_See if you can escape me now!_" Leo hollered.

"_No way!_" Aero hollered.

Leo let out a battle cry as he unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of strikes, hitting Aero in a ricochet maneuver so many times Aero can't defend until he's worn out.

Aero, now lacerated and beaten, fell to the ground in defeat.

Leo spat some blood from the wounds infected to himself earlier.

"_Hope you enjoy defeat._" Leo said.

"_We still got work to do though._" Spike said.

XXX

Mikaela blocked a strike from Kureto, which gave Shinya the chance to strike.

\- Byakomaru! - Shinya shouted.

Shinya fired tiger-like demons from his Cursed Gear at Kureto, which he deflected before charging forward.

Mikaela intercepted, protecting his ally from Kureto.

"This time I will kill you!" Mikaela hollered.

Kureto wasn't amused and kicked Mikaela aside.

"If this is the best a traitor and a bloodsucker have to offer, it's poor in taste." Kureto commented.

"That's funny, coming from the guy who unleashed that same monster in Nagoya." Shinya commented.

"I'll do whatever it takes for humanity's survival. And no traitor is going to get in my way!" Kureto hollered.

Mikaela and Shinya clashed fiercely against Kureto once more.

Kureto was easily holding his ground, but likely a few minutes later, Mikaela and Shinya were now gaining the edge, much to Kureto's shock.

"T-This can't be!" Kureto thought.

Mikaela moved forward, enhancing his power by using his sword to sap his blood to make him stronger.

No hesitation nor doubt filled Mikaela's mind, only vengeance as he stabbed his sword through Kureto's heart and killed him.

Shinya closed his eyes, solemnly thinking about his now late-older brother while having no words, just satisfied Mikaela got his wish.

XXX

Mikasa and Hange were having trouble dealing with Rene, even with Sayuri, Mito and Shigure recently jumping into the scene.

"This is your end, humans!" Rene hollered.

Rene was about to deal the finishing blow, until Mikasa managed to grab a hold of one of Shigure's knives and stabbed one on Rene's right leg, making him wince in pain.

"You bitch…" Rene muttered.

Rene was suddenly stuck from behind by Mito, killing him with her fists as he turned to ashes.

"That's one vampire dead." Mito said.

"Shame I could've examined his blood. But not in a sadistic way." Hange explained.

"You're way too weird, Hange-san." Sayuri and Shigure thought in unison, deadpanned.

XXX

Back inside the museum, Yuichiro was still overwhelming Parthe non-stop.

Parthe growled violently.

"Damn you…" Parthe said.

"You think you're better than me, human?" Parthe asked.

"You're nothing but trash! Livestock meant to be our food!" Parthe hollered.

"Having that power doesn't make you a hero, and no one could ever stomach someone like you!" Parthe continued.

"It's the very reason why I want to kill you myself!" Parthe finished.

Parthe's sword began to unconsciously drink his blood at a rapid pace, increasing his power to an immense degree, which allowed him to strike Yuichiro.

"Yuichiro!" Jefferson hollered.

Parthe laughed manically, but Yuichiro wasn't stopping.

"Say what you want. I don't care what other people think of me…" Yuichiro explained.

Salt began to form behind Yuichiro.

"I'll pay any price, if it means I can protect my family and get Eren home!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Damn you…!" Parthe hollered.

"I used magic to drag that Titan boy here to make him suffer." Parthe explained.

"But you taught him to love?" Parthe continued.

"IT'S NOTHING BUT BULLSHIT!" Parthe continued, releasing an immense level of unknown power that knocked Jefferson farther.

"MY SWORD! GIVE ME ALL THE POWER FROM MY BLOOD!" Parthe finished.

By command, his sword somewhat transformed Parthe into a more mysterious, armored form as he took the initiative on Yuichiro.

XXX

Mitsuba and Aoi continued clashing with their weapons, with Mitsuba being the only one left standing after Armin, Jean and Sasha were already knocked out.

Mitsuba was soon overpowered and on her knees as Aoi was ready to kill her.

"Die." Aoi said.

Aoi was about to strike, but Mitsuba grabbed the sword with her hand to halt the advance as she turned her head to the opposing side quickly; though her hand was lacerated.

Aoi was shocked.

Mitsuba used this to her advantage and knocked down Aoi with Tenjiryū hard before collapsing on the ground.

"Take that, nee-san…" Mitsuba said.

XXX

Eren and Kimizuki continued clashing against Abaddon, and were able to hold out this long.

The three were now at the end of their ropes, but mostly the Attack Titan and Abaddon as they were doing most of the fighting and Kimizuki was only assisting.

"_This can't go on long enough! This next punch will end it!_" Eren thought.

The Attack Titan turned to Kimizuki, who was using his Tech Gauntlet to latch onto Eren's shoulder, nodding him to get off because the worst will happen.

Kimizuki immediately took note and decided to jump off, even if it wounds his pride to save his sister himself.

"Bring her back to me." Kimizuki said.

Kimizuki jumped off as the Attack Titan positioned himself for the next-maybe final-strike.

XXX

Yuichiro and Parthe continued clashing viciously all around the museum in a high-speed air battle.

Their clash intensified to no end. But both fighters need to remember that this battle must end at once.

Getting into position once more, Yuichiro and Parthe unleashed their battle cries as their swords clashed.

At the same time, the Attack Titan and Abaddon did the same with their fists colliding.

The clashes were catastrophic almost everyone were blown away.

All four fighters were ferociously struggling hard, but with no intention of losing, Eren and Yuichiro respectively overpowered their opponents and dealt the finishing blow: Yuichiro slashed Parthe in two, while the Attack Titan grabbed Abaddon and ripped it apart, giving Kimizuki the opportunity to save Mirai from inside.

Parthe turned to dust as he was shocked in defeat.

Yuichiro deactivated his Seraph form and fell unconscious. Jefferson smiled, knowing he can feel peace at last now that his family was indirectly avenged

XXX

Guren and Levi slashed through Tenri's chains before slashing him at the same time, efficiently wounding him gravely before falling down.

Erwin, panting heavily, knew the aftermath of the two clashes and smiled.

"SOLDIERS! WE'VE COMPLETED OUR OBJECTIVE!" Erwin shouted.

Lots of shouts were heard as the soldiers of the Scout Regiment-Moon Demon Company-Revolutionary Army alliance prevailed against their foes.

There is now only one thing left to do…

* * *

_Preview_:

_The entire main cast is present._

**Eren**: Looks like… we won.

**Yuichiro**: Got that right.

**Mikaela**: You were pretty reckless in using that forbidden power, Yu-chan.

**Yuichiro** (_having a sweat drop on his forehead_): C'mon, Mika…

**Kimizuki**: Just never learns.

**Jean**: Like the Suicidal Bastard obviously.

**Connie**: Says the dumbass with an ego.

**Yoichi**: Now, now, Connie-kun.

**Armin**: But we all managed to pull it off in the end.

**Mitsuba**: By a freaking hair!

**Shinoa**: No need to lose your temper, Mi-chan.

**Sasha**: I'm still glad all of us aren't dead.

**Spike**: _ALMOST!_

**Leo**: _Dial it down a dozen paces, kid._

**Mikasa**: I'm glad you're safe the most, Eren.

**Eren**: Like you say every other time.

**Eren**: Wanna say it together, man?

**Yuichiro**: Yeah.

**Eren & Yuichiro**: Next time: Chapter 14 - Farewell.

**Leo & Spike**: _They just had to say it together…_

**Mikasa & Mikaela**: They're both alike.

**Armin, Shinoa, Jean, Kimizuki, Connie, Yoichi, Sasha & Mitsuba**: Definitely.

* * *

**Did you like it? We're almost done! Sorry some of the fights were one-sided, but hey, at least lots of interesting things happened.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! Here is the fourteenth and final chapter of Attack on Vampire! With the battle won, the Scouts and Moon Demon Company say their goodbyes as the Scouts ready themselves to return to their world and finish their mission! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Farewell**

* * *

Yuichiro began to wake up after a splitting headache.

He realized he was in a bed with a glass of water and some flowers, which made him feel a little irritated.

"Good. You're awake." Mikaela said.

Yuichiro turned to see Mikaela and Spike sitting near him, causing the half-demon to smile.

"Hey, guys." Yuichiro said.

"_Relieved you're not dead._" Spike thought.

Yuichiro tried to get up, much to Mikaela and Spike's worry.

"Easy, Yu-chan! You just woke up!" Mikaela hollered.

"I'll be fine." Yuichiro said, though he can't blame himself for now noticing some aches.

"Wait… is everyone okay?!" Yuichiro asked, now concerned.

"Everyone's fine." Mikaela replied.

"Yeah, but…" Yuichiro said.

"Yu!" Eren hollered.

Yuichiro just saw Eren, Mikasa and Leo just entered the room Yuichiro was laying in.

"You guys are okay!" Yuichiro hollered.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mikasa asked.

Everyone present, excluding Mikasa, chuckled.

"So what happened after the battle?" Yuichiro asked.

"Well…" Eren replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as the Titan shifter is unsure how to explain in simpler terms.

XXX

Viewing from a rooftop were Krul, Ferid and Crowley, seeing soldiers guarding the captured Brooklyn Museum.

"What a shame. Parthe failed miserably." Krul explained.

"At least we got to see a good show." Ferid said.

"But its' a shame most of our comrades paid the price." Crowley said.

"Aren't you sad you lost your subordinates?" Krul asked.

"Nope. They made their choice." Crowley replied, being nonchalant.

"We've already sent back Zeke and his men back to their world first to prepare an ambush when the Scouts managed to return." Krul explained.

"And now that the Imperial Demon Army is now out of the way, the only opposing forces are the Demon Company and the rebels." Krul continued.

"Which makes our mission easier." Krul finished.

"Then I'd say we inform the council and make our next move." Crowley explained.

"My thoughts exactly, Crowley-kun." Ferid said.

Krul smirked.

"You may have beaten that worthless fool Parthe, but the real troubles are coming your way soon, humans." Krul thought, giving an evil smirk.

The three vampire nobles left the rooftops without anyone noticing.

XXX

"So it's been 2 days?" Yuichiro asked.

"That's how long you've been out." Mikasa replied.

"Man…" Yuichiro muttered, feeling his forehead.

"Everyone's gearing up because we managed to found a way to use Parthe's portal using his sword which was part of how he opened it." Mikaela explained.

"That means you guys are leaving." Yuichiro said.

"Yeah…" Eren said, feeling a little sad.

"It pains us we have to leave, but the Scouts still have their mission to complete." Mikasa explained.

"And my brother and *those two* are already back home in Shinganshina right now." Eren explained.

"Hange believes that Marcus might've went with them since he's become somewhat attached." Mikaela explained.

"Why not take Leo with the Scouts?" Yuichiro asked.

Eren, Mikasa and Mikaela were surprised, but Leo and Spike smiled.

"A-Are you serious?!" Eren asked.

"I have a feeling those two talked it over in private while I was out." Yuichiro replied.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have back up if Marcus is gonna be there." Yuichiro explained.

Eren turned to Leo, happily wagging his tail.

In that moment, Eren knows that Leo has made up his mind and has no intention of backing out.

"If you're up for it… would you join me till the day we die together?" Eren asked.

"_Hell yeah I would!_" Leo hollered, jumping on Eren with enough weight to pull him down before licking him in a joyful manner.

Eren, Mikasa, Yuichiro and Mikaela laughed at the sight.

Spike smiled.

"_I know you'll do the Scouts proud as their newest member, brother._" Spike thought.

"_I have my master to look after now._" Spike thought, looking at the laughing Yuichiro.

XXX

Standing on top of Wall Maria were Zeke, Reiner, Bertholdt and Marcus as the sun began to go down, focusing on the task that will come their way.

"They'll be here soon enough." Zeke said.

"You're right." Reiner said.

"And we'll end them once they show up." Bertholdt said.

"_I know my brother won't let his new friends go alone once he hears I'm with them._" Marcus explained.

"_This time… only one of us will walk out of this alive._" Marcus explained.

Zeke adjusted his glasses, thinking about his younger brother.

"I will save you, Eren… from the madness our father has wrought upon you." Zeke thought.

XXX

It was now that time the Scouts prepare to enter the portal.

Everyone began to say to their goodbyes as most of the remaining 100 Scouts left first, leaving Levi Squad, Hange and Erwin to make peace with the Demon Company and Jefferson.

"Take care of yourselves." Shinya said.

"You too." Hange said.

"Try your best to keep your brats in line." Guren explained.

"Same to you." Levi said.

Hange and Levi entered the portal first.

XXX

Jefferson and Erwin did a handshake.

"Do your best for humanity. Even at the cost of your life." Jefferson explained.

"I will. Godspeed." Erwin said.

Erwin entered the portal next.

XXX

"You fellas watch each other's backs, alright?" Jean asked.

"I'm no amateur like you." Kimizuki replied, adjusting his glasses.

A red tick mark appeared on Jean's forehead.

"Now, now." Yoichi said, trying to defuse the situation peacefully.

"Better go before Jean blows it." Connie said.

"And good luck to you, man." Connie said, gently patting Yoichi's right shoulder.

"Thanks!" Yoichi hollered.

Jean and Connie entered the portal.

XXX

"Best of luck on your mission." Shinoa said, giving a wink.

"Thanks, Shinoa-san." Armin said.

"_And remember to watch your back on the people you trust outside of your team, got it?_" Shinoa asked, whispering to Armin's ear.

Armin nodded, believing otherwise that wouldn't happen.

"You look after Armin with your life, Sasha." Mitsuba said.

"Of course I will!" Sasha hollered.

Mitsuba sighed.

Sasha immediately grabbed Armin's hand, causing the blond to blush lightly.

"Ready?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah!" Armin replied.

Armin and Sasha entered the portal later.

XXX

Leo and Spike connected their heads to each other to say farewell.

"_Thanks for everything, Leo-san._" Spike said.

"_We're family. Marcus is no longer that after what he's done._" Leo explained.

"_Take care of your master, kay?_" Leo asked.

"_You know I will!_" Spike replied.

Leo chuckled before making his leave to the portal.

Spike had a small tear in his right eye, but wiped it with his right paw to stand proud.

XXX

The last to leave were Eren and Mikasa, giving a hug to Yuichiro and Mikaela.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Eren said.

"Yeah. Feels like we're all family." Yuichiro said.

"But we'll never forget each other as long as we remember." Mikasa explained.

"She's right. Bonds are eternal as time." Mikaela explained.

The quartet released the hug, as Eren and Mikasa held hands and entered the portal last before closing.

The Demon Company and Jefferson smiled before they make their leave to plan their next move as the Scouts have now returned to their world to finish their mission and take back Wall Maria from the Titans once and for all!

* * *

**Took almost a year, but I finally did it! Sorry the ending was rushed, but at least I made it give something!**

**NOTE: After long and hard thought for 2 years, I decided to delete Holy and Grand World War. It's been too much thinking and giving me some headaches. Instead, Super Battle Saga will now be my primary focus, as well as a new second story coming up in a one or two months!**


End file.
